Le destin de Godric's Hollow
by potterstoriz
Summary: Peuton changé le passé? Quand Harry se retrouve à l'époque des maraudeurs et que tout déraille à son époque, ça donne ça!  slash
1. chap1 des vacances particulières

C'est le 30 juillet, la nuit vient de tomber et je suis étendu sur mon lit. J'y ai passé toute ma journée, je ne veux pas en sortir et risquer la vie des autres. En effet, cela fait plus d'un mois que je reste ici, à ruminer ce qui c'est passé le fameux soir. J'étais content que Dumbledore me fasse suffisament confiance pour m'emmener avec lui chercher un horcruxe. Mais cette maudite soirée, Dumbledore avait insisté pour que je le fasse boire cette potion, et tout cela pour rien. C'était un faux horcruxe, et Dumbledore avait été trop affaibli pour se défendre face à Rogue qui l'avait tué. Je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte, mais des images me reviennent sans cesse, soit sur la mort de Dumbledore, soit sur le retour de Voldemort, soit sur la mort de mon parrain, Sirius Black, mort deux ans plus tôt au ministère pour me sauver. Tous morts pour me sauver. Je fut réveiller par un bruit sur les carreaux. Il était déjà minuit, et 7 hiboux attendaient dehors que j'ouvre la fenetre. C'était mon anniversaire, ils sont tous à l'heure. Ca y est, j'ai 17 ans, je suis majeur et je peux donc me servir de la magie. Je me lève, je vais ouvrir la fenetre et je prend les lettres. Les hiboux vont se désaltérer, seuls trois restent, Hedwige, ma chouette, un petit hibou, coq surement, et une troisième chouette, marron, surement celle que ma envoyé Hermione.

Je lis d'abord la lettre du ministère.

Mr Potter

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncez que vous êtes maintenant majeur, vous pouvez donc utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, mais ne l'utilisez qu'à bonne escient, de plus, vous êtes priés de venir passer votre permi de transplanage demain à 9h, un sorcier - Arthur Weasley - viendra vous chercher. Mr Scrimgeour, ministre de la magie, aimerait également vous voir dans son bureau après votre épreuve.

Salutations distinguées

P.Weasley, assistant du ministre

Encore! Mais pourquoi s'acharne-t-il? Je ne lui dirais rien, et je ne montrerais pas mon soutient non plus. Enfin, tant pis, je pense que c'est un passage obligatoire. Je prend ensuite la lettre de Poudlard.

Cher Mr Potter,

J'ai le regret de vous annoncez que suite à la mort de l'ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard ne rouvrira pas ses portes cette année. Cependant ce n'est qu'une mesure de sécurité, en effet, dès l'année suivante, Poudlard ouvrira de nouveau et pourra vous accueillir ainsi que les autres élèves qui voudront venir.

Je dois également vous annoncez que le testament du directeur a été retrouvé et qu'il faudrait que je vous vois à cette occasion demain à 13h de le bureau directorial, le mot de passe est Fumseck, les portes vous serons ouvertes, mais ne soyez pas en retard, à 13h01, je les fermerai.

Enfin, je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire,

Salutations distinguées, M.McGonagall Nouvelle directrice

J'en reste bouche bé, Dumbledore m'a légué quelque chose, c'est surement pour que je continue ma quète, et McGo' me souhaite mon anniversaire! Ca aussi c'est étonnant. Enfin, passons à la lettre de l'ordre, je crois avoir reconnu l'écriture de Maugrey.

Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire, et pas d'inconscience! Tu devrais aller chez Molly demain surement, quand à ton cadeau, c'est Minerva qui te le montreras demain, c'est de la part de l'ordre en entier. En espérant que tu ailles bien et que cela te fasse plaisir

Salutations

Maugrey et l'Ordre

Waou, je reçois même un cadeau, c'est gentil de leur part. Bon, celle de Lupin maintenant.

Bonjour Harry

BON ANNIVERSAIRE!!! Comment vas- tu? Je ne veux pas d'un bien, car je sais que tu es triste, mais tout ceci n'est pas ta faute, ne te sens pas responsable, et souviens-toi, tu as une mission, Dumbledore m'en avait parlé.

Bon, sinon, je tiens à te dire que le cadeau de l'Ordre est une idée de Molly, mais c'est moi qui l'ai réalisé, tu verras demain, et je serais surement en soirée au Terrier.

Bon anniversaire, Remus Lupin

Je suis ému, ce n'est pas la première fois que je reçois une lettre de lui, pourtant celle-là est plus personnelle, enfin, je lui répondrais après. Alors, la lettre de Hagrid

Bonjour Harry

Bon anniversaire, enfin aussi bon que possible dans ces jours sombres, j'espère que tu te remet de la disparition de Dumbledore, moi j'ai du mal, je t'envoie des gâteaux,

Bien à toi, Hagrid

Il doit souffrir lui aussi, j'espère le voir demain.Bon, maintenant, voyons voir la lettre... d'Hermione. Je prend une envelope épaisse. J'ouvre et je commence à lire la lettre

Harry

Bon anniversaire!

J'espère que ça va mieux, et que tu te remet de sa mort, il ne faut pas te morfondre. Moi ça va, je viens de rentrer de Bulgarie où j'étais avec mes parents. J'ai vu Viktor, il te passe le bonjour et te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Sinon, la magie de là- bas est spéciale, et tu ferais bien d'y aller un moment, tu apprendrais plein de choses pour te défendre face à Voldemort.

Mais bon, joyeux anniversaire, et à demain au Terrier, j'y vais demain matin! Bisous

Hermione est égale à elle même, mais ça me fait du bien un peu de joie dans cette lettre, bon allez, Ron

Coucou vieux

Bon Anniversaire

Hermione vient demain matin, et toi demain soir si j'ai bien compri, alors à demain, et bonne chance pour ton permi, papa m'a dit.

A demain

Ron

Bonjour Harry,

Je sais qu'on est plus ensemble, mais j'aimerais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et t'offrir mon cadeau, je l'avais déjà acheté et bon...

Je ne te dirais pas que je vais bien, tu me manques et j'ai peur pour toi mais j'accepte ta décision, seulement, j'ai peur de ne pouvoir supporter d'être près de toi, c'est pour ça que demain, je pars chez Luna. Enfin, pas seulement, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me chasses pas. Répond moi si tu veux, je t'aime et je t'attendrais

Ginny

Et voilà que je pleure, c'est pas bientôt fini la madeleine! Non, j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je reprend les deux dernières enveloppes et les retourne. De celle d'Hermione sort un livre rapetissé. Je lui rend sa taille originelle et je vois " Les nobles familles toujours pure et leurs spécialités magiques". Comme d'habitude, Hermione vois l'utile partout, mais elle a raison. De la deuxième enveloppe sort un bracelet en argent entouré d'un mot.

Il est gravé à nos deux noms, c'est un bracelet magique, il te protégera d'un seul sort, le stupefix, mais tu seras tour de même ralenti, sauf si tu lui insufle de la magie, demande à Hermione, elle sait comment faire, bisous.

Waou, il est magnifique, mais où est le cadeau de Ron? A ça doit être dans cette boite. Waou, c'est un miroir pour parler comme celui que m'avait offert Sirius.

_ Ron Weasley!_

_ Bonjour, bon anniversaire vieux!_

_ Merci ron, c'est super ton cadeau._

_ De rien,Ron baille_

_ bon je te laisse dormir, bonne nuit_

_ Bonne nuit_

Je ferme le miroir, je pose les cadeaux dans ma malle déjà faite. Je prend un parchemin pour répondre à Remus

Bonjour Remus

Tu as raison, je ne ferais pas semblant d'aller bien, Dumbledore me manque et si je croise Rogue, j'espère que ce ne sera pas tout de suite pour pouvoir lui faire le plus de mal possible. Si Dumbledore t'as parlé de la mission, ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider?

Bien à toi, Harry

Et voilà, je suis épuisé et je dois me lever tôt demain. Je m'alonge et sombre aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêves. Je suis réveiller par mon réveil, je me lève immédiatement, me lave et m'habille. Je suis prêt, je descend et prend une tartine. J'ai à peine avalé la dernière bouchée que quelqu'un sonne, je vais ouvrir, Arthur est devant la porte.

** Bon,jour Mr Weasley, entrez. **

** Bonjour Harry, merci.**

** Euh attendez un moment ici, je vais chercher ma valise et j'arrive**

Je monte, prend ma valise légère et la réduit, je la met dans ma poche et je redescend.

** Bien vas leur dire au revoir, on y va en transplanant.**

** Adieu**, dit Harry en passant la tête à la porte de la cuisine

** Adieu**, répondent les trois Dursley.

Harry prend le bras d'Arthur et se sens compressé comme dans un tuyau de caoutchou trop étroit. Puis il peut respirer, et ouvre les yeux.

** Mr Potter, c'est à vous.**

** Je vais travailler, va voir le ministre ensuite.**

** Oui merci**

Je rentre dans la salle et je me retrouve face à une femme assez jeune, mon examinatrice surement.

** Je suis Miss Packhan, je suis votre examinatrice, quels sont les 3D**

** Décision, Détermination, Destination.**

** Bien, Vous allez transplaner dans ce cerceau, un autre apparaitra devant vous, il seront de plus en plus éloignez au fur et à mesure, certain seront dans des arbres, d'autres au dessus de l'eau, je veux que vous attendiez que je sois à coté de vous pour transplaner.**

** Bien**

** Allez y **

Je transplane dans le premier cerceau, toujours cette sensation désagréable, mais au fur et à mesure elle s'attenue. D'un coup un arbre apparait devant moi, le cerceau est à son sommet. J'y arrive, puis je dois transplaner dans l'eau, et là encore, je n'ai aucun problème, puis dans une eau plus profonde, à peine transplané, je bat des jambes pour rester à la surface, puis je dois transplaner à notre point de départ.

** Très bien monsieur Potter, signé ici, vous avez réussi.**

** Merci, au revoir.**

Je vais ensuite dans le bureau de Scrimgeour, je suis accueili glacialement par Percy, il me fait rentrer dans le bureau de son chef

** Mr Potter, bon anniversaire!**

** Merci**

** Alors, ce permi?**

** Ca c'est bien passé, mais pouvons nous en venir au sujet de ma visite?**

** En réalité, il y a deux raisons.**

** Bien, avant que vous ne me posiez les questions, je ne peux pas vous dire où allait Dumbledore, sa mort ne change rien à la chose, et deuxièmement, je ne soutiendrai pas le ministère.**

** Bien, mais pourquoi ne pas donner l'espoir aux gens.**

** Quand vous agirez vraiment contre Voldemort, en enlevant les détraqueurs d'Azkaban par exemple, et en envoyant des émissaires aux peuples magique pour la guerre, alors peut- être que j'accepterais votre proposition.**

** Mais vers qui voulez- vous que nous nous tournions?**

** Allez voir dans la forêt interdite, il y a plusieurs peuples qui pourraient nous être utiles, ne cherchez pas à soumettre les centaures, ils se sentent supérieurs à nous, promettez leur la liberté c'est tout. Donnez des baguettes aux elfes de maison qui voudront, ils sont puissant et pourraient être d'excellents alliés. Ralliez le peuple des sirènes, elles pourraient nous servir pour leur magie.**

** Vous en avez des belles, mais ça nous couterait beaucoup trop. **

** Ca vous couterais? Ca nous rendrait plus fort face à votre mage noir dont vous ne voulez même pas imaginez le nom!** Hurlais- je.

** Bon ça suffit, sortez.**

** Avec plaisir, je suis attendu.**

Je sors du bureau, je vais voir Arthur pour lui dire que j'ai mon permi et je transplane à pré au lard. Je mange au trois ballais avant d'aller à Poudlard. A 13h piles je franchit les grilles et me rend dans le bureau directorial. Arrivé, je reste un moment interdit en constatant que rien à changé, rien à part qu'il y a un nouveau tableau, celui de Dumbledore.

** Professeurs.**

** Harry, bonjour, asseyez- vous je vous prit**, dit McGo'.

** Bien, Minerva?**

** Oui Albus, je vous laisse.**

** Merci ma chère. Il attend que McGo' sorte puis reprend pour moi, Harry, comment vas- tu?**

** C'est dure, vous me manquez professeur.**

** Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour moi, je suis plus en sécurité ici, et le plus important, c'est toi.**

** Mais, vous êtes mort pour rien, c'était un faux, l'horcruxe n'était pas le vrai.**

** Ah bon?**

** Oui, le médaillon était ordinaire, il y avait un mot dedans, ça disait " Je combat le seigneur des ténèbres en espérant qu'il redevienne mortel afin qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse le vaincre" ou quelque chose comme ça. Et c'était signé RAB**

** Bien, Sais- tu qui ça peut- être?**

** Non, je n'ai pu chercher que quelques jours, mais Hermione vient de m'offrir un livre où je pourrais trouver, je m'y met dès ce soir.**

** Bien, et as- tu d'autres indices, pour la coupe ou l'autre objet?**

** Non, mais Griffondor était un combattant, non?**

** Si**

** N'avait- il pas une armure?**

** Une armure?**

** Oui, comme il y en a dans les couloirs.**

** Ah, oh si bien sure.**

** Et où est- elle?**

** Et bien... Je demanderais à Minerva de me le rappeler, je crois qu'elle a été vendu à tes grand- parents, mais il est possible qu'elle soit toujours ici.**

** Oh! Mes grand- parents?**

** Oui, car tu es le descendant de Griffondor.**

** D'accord.**

** Bien, Minerva doit t'attendre, elle va te montrer ta surprise, et tu pourras retrouver tes amis.**

** Oui monsieur, au revoir**

** Au revoir Harry, ah non, j'oubliais l'essentiel: je te lègue ma pensine et les souvenirs qui sont dans cette armoire, de plus, prend dans mon bureau, dans le premier tiroir, il y a 4 lettres, deux sont pour toi, une pour les Weasley et une pour Remus, donne les leur s'il te plait.**

** Bien sûre, au revoir.**

** Oui, au revoir**

Je prend les lettres et je sors. Dans le hall, je vois McGo', on sort du parc afin de pouvoir transplaner.

** Tenez moi le bras mais ne serez pas, vous avez eu votre permi non?**

** Oui**

** Alors je ne ferais que vous guider.**

** Bien.**

Nous transplanons, et devant moi, à l'arrivée, je vois une magnifique maison, en haut d'un petit village. Au dessus de la porte, s'étale en lettre capitale "Godric's Hollow"

** Mais, je croyais que...**

** Oui, la maison a été détruite, mais grâce à une formule un peu modifiée, nous avons réussi à créé une illusion à la place de la véritable maison. L'illusion est solide, vous pouvez donc vous promenez à l'intérieur, et seul ceux de l'Ordre peuvent le voir. Allez- y, je vous attend ici, mais si vous n'êtes pas revenu dans une heure je viens voir ce que vous faîtes.**

**Merci**, répondis-je, les larmes coulants presque tellement je suis ému.

Je m'avance donc dans le petit jardin, et j'ouvre la porte. J'arrive dans une petite entrée chaleureuse, apparement, Remus à mis les souvenirs de la décoration dans l'illusion. Donc je me promène un peu. D'abord la cuisine, c'est incroyable, j'arrive presque à voir ma mère faire la cuisine. Puis je vais dans le salon. Il est magnifique, il ressemble un peu à la salle commune des griffondors, en plus petit, et plus chaleureux encore, si c'est possible. Ensuite je monte, la première salle, c'est la chambre des mes parents. Je regarde vaguement, je viendrais plus tard, je veux pouvoir prendre mon temps dans cette pièce. Ensuite, ma chambre. Je vois le berceau, avec les peluches que j'avais qui sont dans un coffre à coté. J'y regarde de plus près, et je remarque que se sont un loup garou, un cerf, un chien exactement comme sniffle, et un rat comme queudvert. Je vois plein de jouets, rangés, et un train au milieu de ma chambre, surement que je venais de l'avoir. Je passe un rapide coup d'oeil à la salle de bain, il y avait une baignoire et une douche, et dans l'armoir, je remarque seulement que ma mère mettait un parfum à la lavande. Je sors et je vais dans le bureau. Il est sobre mais a du charme. Lumineux, bien meublé avec quelques cadre, il est dans les tons bleus. Je retourne devant la chambre de mes parents et enfin, pour la première fois, j'y rentre. Un étrange phénomène se produit alors, je me sens comme aspiré, comme quand je transplane, mais là, avant de touché de nouveau le sol, je m'évanouis.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est le 31 juilet, je me réveille à cause d'une trombe d'eau qui me tombe dessus.

Sirius! Cries- je avec force

Oui Jamesie? me répond-il

Pourquoi me réveilles- tu? Et comme ça en plus?

Ta mère nous attend en bas pour qu'on aille acheté nos affaires pour poudlard, il faut qu'on se dépèche

Okay, j'arrive mais j'te préviens, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

Je rejoins la salle de bain, me lave vite fait et m'habille puis je descend. Dans l'entrée ma mère et Sirius m'attende.

Salut m'man, papa est pas là?

Il est partit travailler, il a pas mal de boulot en ce moment, avec les disparitions et les meurtres.

Ba tu devrais y être aussi, après tout, c'est toi le chef non?

Oui, c'est vrai, la grande Selena Potter, chef des aurors, mais j'ai mis ton père sur une mission et là, il devait faire quelque chose. Bon on y va et je vous paie le petit déj' là-bas.

Génial, s'exclame Sirius avant que je réponde

Ouais, allez.

Je transplane, Sirius et ma mère me suivent.

On est au Chaudron Baveur, ma mère commande un déjeuner pour trois, on s'asseoit.

Dit m'man, c'est vrai que Voldemort gagne en puissance et fait de plus en plus de meurtre?

Oula, t'es bien sérieux ce matin. Oui c'est vrai, plus de gens disparraisse, et il recrute des mangemorts, mais ne vous inquiétez pas.

On sera en sécurité à Poudlard de toutes façons, répond Sirius

Ouais Siri', je connais personne de mieux que Dumbledore pour tenir éloigné les mages noirs.

Néanmoins, restez prudent, ne sortez pas sans surveillance.

Ok m'man.

On a fini le petit déjeuner, on va faire nos achats. Robes, livres et ingrédients.

Maman, on peut aller au magasin de quidditch? J'aimerais m'acheter un nouvel accessoire qui rend le balais plus stable, et j'ai besoin d'un nécessaire d'entretien.

Et moi, il me faut une nouvelle batte, la mienne est félée, je sais pas comment ça se fait.

Okay, on y va, mais on y reste pas des heures, vous prenez ce dont vous avez besoin et on part.

Promis, répondons-nous en même temps.

Et voilà, on achète ce qui nous est nécessaire, on lorgne le nouveau balais, et on part. A peine sortit de la boutique, Franck Londubat transplane devant nous

Selena, faut que tu viennes, on a besoin de toi au bureau, il y a eut une attaque.

Okay, j'arrive. Les gars, vous rentrez tout de suite! Et pas de protestations. J'essaierais de rentrer tôt, sinon j'envoie quelqu'un vous prévenir, surtout si Henry (le père de James) ne rentre pas non plus. Faites attention, ne laissez personne rentrer sauf si vous êtes sure que c'est bien quelqu'un que vous connaissez et vous ne sortez pas. Finissez votre devoir de métamorphose et si vous vous ennuyez, je vous laisse aller dans la salle d'entrainement sportif et ce jusqu'à ce que je rentre.

Ok, t'inquiètes pas maman, on sera prudent.

Tenez, passez par le chaudron baveur et achetez vous de quoi manger ce midi.

On va au Chaudron, on se paie un déjeuner à emporter et on transplane chez moi. On mange dans la salle à manger et on va s'entrainer un peu dans la salle temporairement autorisée par ma mère. A 15h, alors que j'estime qu'il serait raisonnable qu'on aille finir notre devoir de métamorphoses pour ne pas mettre ma mère en rogne, on monte à l'étage. A peine arrivé sur le pallier, Siri' et moi entendons un bruit sourd, comme une chute, dans la chambre de mes parents. J'ouvres la porte et me retrouve face à... et bien, on dirait moi!

Siri'? Y aurait-il par le plus grand des hasard quelqu'un me ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau derrière cette porte.

En effet, à moins qu'on ne partage la même hallucination.

Jusque là, Harry, car il s'agit de lui, avait gardé les yeux fermés (ba oui il est évanouit) mais d'un coup, il ouvre les yeux et les referme à cause de la lumière. Un second essaie, il s'habitue au jour et garde les yeux ouverts.

James? Sirius? demande-t-il en nous regardant, mais c'est un murmure et je l'entend à peine

Waaaaouuu! s'exclame Sirius, il a les yeux de Lily!

Lily? repetais-je

Euh, qui es- tu? demandes Sirius à l'inconnu

Harry.

Harry comment?

Vous me croirez pas, alors je propose un truc, on va voir Dumbledore.

Pourquoi Dumbledore, attend, t'es pas un mangemort au moins?

Siri', pose pas des questions idiotes, si c'était un mangemort il ne te le dirait pas.

C'est vrai, alors bien que ça puisse vous paraître impossible, je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis né le 31 juillet 1981 et apparement, puisque vous êtes tout les deux là et que vous me semblez être des ados, je suis dans mon passé- je viens de votre futur-.

Ok, Siri', appel Dumbledore et ma mère STP, mais si elle peut pas venir, rassure-la. Harry, désolé mais... PETRIFICUS TOTALUS.

Ok James, j'y vais.

J'entend Sirius descendre et je regarde fixement l'inconnu. Cette histoire est tout bonnement impossible. En regardant bien, je remarque que le jeune homme semble avoir mon age, mais il a l'air terriblement triste. Il a l'air fatigué aussi, et sur sur front, ressort une cicatrice, une cicatrice en forme... d'éclair? mais comment est-ce possible? Que lui est-il arrivé?

J'entend Sirius revenir en compagnie de quelques personnes. En les voyant rentrer dans la chambre, j'aperçois Dumbledore, ma mère, ainsi que quelques aurors.

Bien, James, tu as bien réagit en l'immobilisant, mais tu as réagit un peu tard si vous lui avez posé des questions, ça aurait pu être dangereux, commence ma mère.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore libère le jeune homme.

C'est vrai, vous avez raison madame, ça aurait pu être dangereux, répond-il. Cependant, je ne suis pas un mangemort. Bien au contraire, mon but est de détruire cet immondice de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

Okay, on commence bien, dit alors Albus. Puisque vous êtes si direct, et qu'apparement vous ne voulez pas de mal au personnes présentes, vous accepterez surement de boire du véritaserum.

Oui, je n'ai rien a cacher.

Un auror lui tend une fiole et lui dit d'en boire deux gouttes.

Comment vous appelez vous?demande ma mère

Harry James Potter.

Potter?

Oui.

Quand êtes vous né?

Le 31 juillet 1981

Quel age avez vous?

17 ans

D'où venez vous?

Grande Bretagne, Little Winghings

Ou faites vous vos études?

Poudlard.

Euh, le seul Potter dans mon établissement est James, ici présent.

Oui, mais s'il est né en 1981, il vient du futur.

Comment êtes vous arrivé ici?

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je visitait une illusion construite sur les ruines de la maison de mes parent, et en entrant dans leur chambre je me suis sentis transporté, comme si je transplanais, et j'ai atterit ici, le même lieu, mais réel, à une autre époque en somme.

D'accord, répond Albus, un voyage temporel, si je comprend bien, mais, serait-ce un hasard selon vous?

Je ne sais pas, c'es un cadeau d'anniversaire, peut être que la personne qui me l'a fait voulais que je connaisse mes parents.

Vous ne les avez pas connu?

Non, ils sont morts quand j'avais un an.

Oui, c'est une bien sombre période que la notre, si ça continue, et même que ça empire, se sera courant dans deux- trois ans.

Que faisons nous albus? deamande ma mère

J'aimerais avoir un entretient privé avec ce jeune homme, mais si j'ai bien compri, il sera de votre famille, alors est- ce qu'il pourrait

Oui Albus, il pouura rester ici, je sais que Poudlard ne peut acceuillir des élèves en ce moment.

Bien, Harry suivez moi, Séléna, je crois que ton équipe et toi avez du travail...

Oui, nous y allons, James Sirius, finissez votre devoir de métamorphoses, et ensuite, quand Harry sera revenu, faites lui visiter la maison, à part le sous-sol, bien entendu, puisque même vous n'avez pas le droit d'y aller.

Alors on peut plus aller s'entrainer?

Non, je suis revenu il me semble, et je doir repartir, Henry rentre pas ce soir, faites vous à manger et ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

Bien m'man.

Ils partent tous et Sirius et moi nous retrouvons à nouveau seuls.

Et voilà, on ne pourra plus faire toutes nos conneries si on doit l'avoir dans nos pattes, dit Sirius

Attend, il à l'air de nous connaitre, et Potter, c'est étrange, c'est soit mon frère, solution peut probable, soit mon fils qui naitra dans deux ans, je lui répond.

Alors tu crois qu'il sait pour les maraudeurs et tout?

Faudra lui demander des précisions. Bon, si on bosse pas un peu ma mère va nous passer à la casserole, alors allons dans ma chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore amène Harry à Poudlard, dans son bureau.

Pour le moment, je vous laisse sous véritaserum, je vous donnerais l'antidote dans quelques minutes

Bien professeur Dumbledore

Alors vous me connaissez

Ba, je suis étudiant ici et vous etes- vous étiez le directeur alors...

Alors vous me connaissez, j'étais?

Désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais dans mon époque, vous venez de mourir il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

Bien, d'abord, qui êtes vous vraiment?

Harry James Potter, Fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, le "survivant" et maintenant l'"élu"

D'accord, comment sont morts vos parents?

Tués par Voldemort lui- même, alors qu'il voulait me tuer pour réaliser une prophétie dont il ne connaissait qu'une partie.

Quelle est cette prophétie?

Elle sera faite début juillet 1981 et elle dit: "Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des tènèbres approche, il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois, et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore, et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre les seigneur des ténèbre sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois".

Donc, James et Lily se sont battu trois fois contre Voldemort, tu nais à la fin juillet et lui vous attaque un an plus tard, tu survis et il te laisse cette cicatrice, c'est bien ça?

Oui, il n'a entendu que le début de la prophétie, il croyait ainsi éliminé le danger, mais en faite c'est comme ça qu'il l'a créé.

Que c'est-il passé ensuite.

J'ai été élevé par ma tante car ma mère c'est sacrifiée pour me sauver, à onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard, et j'y ai commencé ma scolarité. En première année, Voldemort- qui avait disparu le soir où il m'a attaquer, je l'avais vaincut mais comme il avait fait des horcruxes, il n'était pas vraiment mort donc il voulait volé la pierre philosophale gardée à poudlard- je l'en ai empecher et vous avez détruit la pierre. En deuxième année, il a ouvert la chambre des secrets grâce à un de ses Horcruxe, son journal intime. Il avait réussit à prendre le controle d'un élève grâce au souvenir que contenait ce journal. En quatrième année, il est revenu grâce à mon sang, mais j'ai réussit à lui échapper et je vous est tout de suite prévenu.

Bien, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. En troisième année, pourquoi n'est- il pas intervenu?

Il avait perdu espoir, il pensait que ses mangemorts l'avaient oubliés, que personne ne le cherchait, mais un de ses serviteurs l'a rejoint cette année-là, bientôt suivit d'un autre.

D'accord, donc tu as du souvent venir dans mon bureau je suppose, pour connaitre les horcruxes, je ne pense pas qu'un sixième année puisse être au courant par hasard.

En effet, dès la fin de la première année, je vous ai souvent vu, vous m'avez appri plein de choses.

Bien, buvez ça, deux gouttes, c'est l'antidote.

Merci.

Je bois et je le laisse réfléchir à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Pendant ce temps, je réfléchit aussi. C'est bizzard, mais tellement agréable de le revoir, et Sirius aussi, et mon père évidemment, ça m'a même fait un choc sur le coup. Si Hermione et Ron pouvaient être là pour les revoir aussi...

Comment vais-je revenir à mon époque?

Je pense, mais il est possible que je me trompe, que tu as une mission à accomplir, quand tu l'auras accomplit, tu retourneras à ton époque. Si je me trompe, je vais quand même essayer de créé une potion ou un sort qui pourrait te ramener chez toi, mais comme on ne connait pas la magie utilisée, ça va être dure.

Ce que je sais c'est que la maison, était une illusion créér par un ami de mes parents, apparement il y avait ajouté des souvenirs, je voyais les meubles, mes jouets, et même, j'ai cru voir ma mère dans la cuisine et mon père dans le salon.

Bon, je verrais ce que je peux faire, en attendant, tu dois bien faire quelque chose, et comme tu n'as pas fini tes études, tu rentreras en septième année. Quels ont été tes résultats aux BUSEs et ceux de tes examens de fins d'année, en sixième.

Pour mes BUSEs, j'ai obtenu optimal en DCFM, effort exceptionnel en SACM, Sortilèges, botanique, potions métamorphose, acceptable en astromie, piètre en divination et désolant en histoire de la magie. Nous n'avons pas passer nos examens en sixième année car vous êtes mort juste avant.

D'accord, donc je te demanderais de bien vouloir revenir disons, la semaine prochaine, pour passer tes examens et voir si tu as le niveau, tu resteras quelques jours, le temps de passer toutes les épreuves, qu'as tu choisis comme options?

DCFM, potions, métamorphose, sortilèges et botanique professeur.

Bien, donc tu passeras ses épreuves, nous verrons ensuite pour les formalités d'inscription, si tu passes en sixième ou en septième année.

Bien professeur.

Ah, il ne faut pas que tu révèles trop de choses à James et Sirius, et, tu devras changer d'apparence, je te donnerais une potion la semaine prochaine afin d'y remedier, il faut aussi changer ton nom de famille, disons que tu deviendras, Harry Smith, c'est bien, c'est un nom commun. Bien, retourne à Godric's Hollow maintenant.

Oui professeur, à bientôt.

Je retourne à Godric's Hollow et visite avec mon père et mon parrain, ils me posent plein de questions et je répond seulement à quelques unes, puis je leur dit que je suis au courant, les maraudeurs, le loup garou, les animagi, la carte, la cape d'invisibilité. Du coup ils me font un peu confiance, en tout cas, j'espère.


	3. Chapter 3

En revenant du bureau de Dumbledore, Je me trouvais dans une maison que je ne connaissais pratiquement pas. Où trouver Sirius et James? Je me décide pour la chambre de mon père. Je monte les escaliers, et je regarde par la deuxième porte, elle est déjà ouverte. Je vois alors mon père et mon parrain, sérieux, en train de rédiger un parchemin chacun.

Euh, je vous dérange pas?

Non, rentre, m'assure James sans grande conviction.

Tu as dit que tu étais un Potter? me demande Sirius.

Oui, c'est vrai, je sais que c'est dure à croire, mais je suis ton fils James.

Vraiment? Et ... non rien, hésite James

Et ta mère? reprend alors Sirius.

Lily.

Evans?

Eh Sir', steuplé, j'ai réussi à ce qu'on se voit dans trois jours, et je lui ai dit que tu serais là, montre un peu de respect, appelle-là au moins Lily, je te demande pas plus.

Ok, je ferais un effort, et elle, elle sera seule?

Non, Tina et Marie doivent être là aussi.

Tina, t'es sure?

Oui, tu veux venir Harry, je dis pas que se sera passionnant, surtout que tu n'es connu de personne, même si toi tu les connais peut-être.

Non, juste Lily, enfin, un peu.

On est vraiment mort quand t'avais un an?

Oui, hélas.

Mais pourquoi c'est la famille d'Ev... de Lily qui t'a gardé, pourquoi ce n'est pas moi, ou ton parrain si ce n'est pas moi.

Tu es bien mon parrain, mais je devais rester protégé par la famille de ma mère, elle c'est sacrifiée pour moi, alors seul son sang pouvait me protéger.

Ba alors tes grand-parents!

je les ai jamais connu, je crois qu'ils sont morts.

James, arrète tes questions il va finir par déprimer.

C'est rien.

Bon, tu viens avec nous alors? Demande James en changeant de sujet

C'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais autre chose de prévu, et puis ça me fera plaisir de connaitre ma mère, et je suis heureux de vous voir tout les deux.

Que tu reconnaisse ton père, je peux comprendre, tu lui ressemble tellement, mais j'ai cru entendre que tu prononçais mon nom quand tu t'es réveiller alors... est ce que tu m'as connu?

Oui, je t'ai rencontré il y a trois ans, et on, a vecu ensemble environ un mois et demi, mais...

Je suis mort c'est ça?

Oui, je suis désolé.

Eh, là c'est toi qui va le déprimer.

Ouais, en faite, la semaine prochaine jdois retourner à Poudlard pour me faire évaluer, j'y resterais quelques jours, et Dumbledore veut changer mon apparence afin que je ne te ressemble pas trop. Si j'ai le niveau, je rentre en 7eme, sinon je reste en 6eme année, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

T'as pas eu des exam de fin d'année?

Les circonstances ont fait que Poudlard a fermé un peu plus tôt que prévu, et il n'y a pas pût avoir d'examens.

Ok, bon, on te fais visiter la maison?

Ouais! Et, euh, comment vont Remus et Petigrow?

Bien, tu les connais?

Remus ouais, petigrow, je l'ai vu qu'une fois (mon ton est entousiaste lorsque j'évoque Remus, mais pour l'autre traitre, je suis froid, il va falloir que je me reprenne, je vais essayé plusieurs choses cette année: faire en sorte que Peter, car je vais essayé de l'appeler comme ça, reste du bon côté, et faire en sorte que Rogue ne devienne pas mangemort, ça, ça va être dure, mais je dirais à mes parents que... que j'ai quelque chose à tenter, et puis pour regulus Black aussi.)

Alors nous voilà en train de visiter la maison. Au fil de la conversation, je laisse entendre que je sais tout d'eux.( "Remus récupère bien de la pleine lune, elle était ya quelques jours non?" " Vous avez prévu une sortie à Pré-auLard pour la rentrée?" " Vous pouvez m'aider à devenir animagus?")

Bientôt, James, intrigué par toutes les questions que je pose

Tu connais tout nos secrets ou quoi?

Je connais la cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs, le "problème de fourrure" de Remus, vos formes animagi et leur illégalité, une partie de vos blagues, ton talent de poursuiveur.

Ok, tu connais pas mal de trucs apparement.

Le temps passa vite, bientôt, Selena revient.

Vous êtes encore debout? Allez vous coucher!

Où dors Harry? demande alors Sirius.

Et bien, dans ta chambre James, à moins que ça ne gène quelqu'un?

Non! répondons nous tout les trois dans un parfait synchronisme.

Alors je vais mettre un lit. James, tu veux bien lui préter des affaires? Demain on ira au chemin de traverses mais il faut quand même qu'il ai quelque chose pour la nuit et pour demain.

Bien, m'man.

Merci de m'acceuillir madame

Eh là, je suis ta grand mère, alors soit tu m'appelle Mamy, soit tu m'appelle Selena, mais surement pas madame.

Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude

C'est pas grave, allez zou, au lit.

On monte tout les quatre, Selena installe mon lit près de la fenêtre, la seule place où on peut installer un lit encore disponible en faite, car avec dejà deux lits... James me prête des affaires et on va se coucher. On parle encore un peu, pas beaucoup car la journée a été riche en émotions, et ça fatigue. On sombre tous dans le someil, mais le passé ne change pas mes souvenirs, mes habitudes et mes sentiments. A 2heures du matin,je commence à m'agiter dans mon lit, en train de voir Petigrow révéler à Voldemort qu'il sait où sont mes parents. Puis, Voldemort viens chez moi, et il tue mon père et ma mère, je me réveille alors en criant "NON!"

Keskispass? demande James et Sirius étonnés et un peu apeurés

Rien, désolé, juste un cauchemard.

Tu veux en parler? demande mon père alors que Sirius se rendort.

Non, dormez, c'est rien,j'ai l'habitude

Ok.

Ils se rendorment vraiment, et moi, comme je ne retrouve pas mon calme, j'ouvre un peu les rideaux, et assis sur mon lit, je regarde dehors. Voir les étoiles, le ciel si sombre mais calme, ça fini peu à peu par m'appaiser, et je referme les rideaux et me rendors. Cependant, il me faut peu de temps pour me réveiller de nouveau, en effet, ma cicatrice me brûle, et elle me réveille, je reste alors étendu, les yeux ouverts, me demandant quels méfait va encore faire le terrible méchant homme (phonétiquement: terrible méchan' Tom)

Selena rentre dans la chambre et me voit comme ça.

Ca ne va pas Harry?

Si, si tout va bien Grand-mère

Bon, va dans la salle de bain le temps que je réveille les deux autres.

Merci, et vous comment allez vous?

Ca ira dès que tu me tutoieras!

D'accord Mamy!

On sourit tout les deux, ma bonne humeur feinte marche, en tout cas en apparence, mais je n'ai pas à feindre longtemps. Alors que je me prépare dans la salle de bain, James rentre bientôt suivi d'un Sirius trempé.

James tu vas me le payer!

Et sans y faire gaffe, alors que mon père se cache derrière moi, Sirius lance un aqua qui me touche en pleine tête, je réplique alors par le même sort et Sirius finit par atteindre James, tout ceci se fini en supperbe bataille d'eau, bientôt interrompu par Henry Potter, qui entre pour se laver.

Salut les gars! dit-il pas étonné le moins du monde.

Bonjour p'pa, Harry, voici mon père, Henry Potter p'pa voici Harry... mon fils

Oh oui Sélena m'a parlé de toi, bonjour Harry, et je te préviens tout de suite, pas de monsieur et pas de vous, c'est papy ou Henry, et c'est tu, d'accord?

D'accord, alors comment vas-tu?

Bien, bon je crois que vous êtes lavés tout les trois alors sécher vous et dehors, attendez moi en bas, c'est moi qui vous accompagne aujourd'hui, Sélé' (Séléna) a beaucoup de travail, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, alors on ne devra pas trainer.

On descend, Henry nous rejoint 5 minutes plus tard et on transplane chemin de traverses. On va chez Mme Guipure, puis chez l'apothicaire. Pour Fleury et Bott, on attend d'avoir mes résultats. Alors qu'on s'apprétait à transplaner pour rentrer, une explosions, puis deux se firent entendre.

Les garçons, tranplanez tout de suite, James va prévenir ta mère, Sirius Harry, à Godric's Hollow, une fois que vous êtes là-bas, attendez de nos nouvelles et ne laissez entrer personne, c'est compri?

Oui

On transplane tout les trois aux endroit indiqués, au bout de deux minutes, James nous rejoint.

Y'a plus qu'à attendre, on peut aller en bas si on veut. C'est le meilleur endroit si tu veux t'entrainer pour devenir animagus. Puisqu'on a rien à faire, t'as les bases ou pas?

Cet été j'ai simplement lu la théorie, je n'ai même pas encore pu faire le vide pour trouver mon animal.

Bien, alors c'est la partie la plus facile mais la plus longue. Tu dois mentalement faire une liste de tes qualités et de tes défauts, mais aussi de tes aptitudes et de tes goûts, et de tes phobbies, si tu as peur des araignées, tu ne te transformeras pas en araignée.

Ok, c'est simple ça, je l'ai déjà souvent fait, mais pas pour trouver ma forme.

Ton but doit être de rencontrer et de communiquer avec un animal.

Bien, bon, ba j'y vais.

Je me concentre, et au bout de cinq minutes, James et Sirius me sentent entièrement dans ma transe, ils en profitent alors pour se livrer un duel amical, juste histoire de s'entrainer sur les bouclier et un peu la puissance.

Au bout de 20 minutes, je, vois devant moi un loup et un aigle, je m'approche sans craintes et je parle au loup, il est vraiment magnifique, cepandant je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec l'aigle. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, je vois le corp du loup s'ancrer un peu plus dans ma conscience, puis avant de disparaitre, il me dit: pense toi en loup, vois-toi en loup, et tu y arriveras. Quand il a entièrement disparu, qu'il est entièrement rentré en moi, je me réveille

Eh les gars, c'est normal si j'ai vu deux animaux?

Deux? tu veux dire un couple?

Non, un loup et un aigle. Je n'ai put parler qu'avec le loup, mais l'aigle était toujours présent, mais un peu en retrait.

T'a pri conscience du loup n'est ce pas?

Oui

Ba t'es drolement rapide! dit mon père, impressionné.

Maintenant, vois sa forme dans ta tête et pense à devenir comme lui. Au début, tu n'auras qu'une queue ou des oreilles, mais plus tu t'entraineras, plus tu te transformeras. Au début les métamorphoses demandent beaucoup de force magique, puis de moins en moins.

Mais ne t'épuise pas trop, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et il faudrait pas que tu tombes dans les pommes ou ma mère va piquer une crise.

Promi, je dois me remettre en transe?

Non, mais ça peut peut être facilité la tâche, comme tu veux.

Je me concentre et cinq minutes plus tard, je sens ma colone vertabrale s'alongée, et mes bras et mes jambes se transformés. Je me tient alors à quatre pattes avec une queue.

Waou, continue, dit Sirius.

Mais à ce stade je bloque, je commence à me sentir fatigué et je me visualise alors en Harry pour reprendre forme humaine.

C'est géniale, manque plus que le pelage et la parole et tu y seras! S'exclame Sirius.

Tient, du chocolat, je veux pas que tu t'effondre

Merci papa

Non steuplééééé appelle moi James, Cornedrue, Potter si tu veux mais pas papa. Te méprend pas, je suis fier de ce que tu es, mais je ne suis pas encore ton père

C'était juste une blague James, jt'assure.

Ok

L'après midi se passa bien, j'avais fait le déjeuner et on c'était régalé, cependant, plus le temps avançait, plus on voyait que James s'inquiétait pour ses parents.

Finalement, à 17heures, ils rentrèrent, exténués et l'air triste

Maman, papa?

James, Sirius. Will et Adrian sont morts, je suis désolé, dit Séléna.

Will? répéta Sirius

Je voyais sur leurs visages la tristesse.

Oui, mon frère et son fils son mort, répéta Henry, je compri alors que James venait de perdre un cousin et un oncle, mais pourquoi ne m'en avait-on jamais parlé?

Et Moyra, et Helene?

Moyra va bien, on va la receuillir, en revanche Helene...

Elle est juste blessée hein?

Non

Ce dialogue c'était tenu entre Selena et James, il était presque suppliant alors que Séléna était désolée. Je me retrouvais au milieu d'un drame familiale dans ma propre famille et je ne savais même pas de qui on parlait, cepandant, je dus prendre l'air à la fois perdu et à la fois triste car quand James monte dans sa chambre et que ses parents vont dans le salon alors que nous étions encore dans l'entrée Sirius m'explique.

Adrian était le frère de Henry, le seul oncle de James, ils étaient assez proches. Will était le fils d'Adrian, et James et lui s'entendaient très bien, moi aussi je l'aimais bien, mais ce n'est pas pareil, de plus je ne connaissais pas vraiment Adrian et je ne fréquentais Will qu'à Poudlard. Helene était la femme d'Adrian, et ils avaient une fille, Moyra, maintenant orpheline alors qu'elle n'a que 5 ans.

D'accord, alors James vient de perdre son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, et sa cousine va venir vivre ici, c'est ça?

Ouais, en gros. Je vais lui parler, tu veux bien rester dans le salon?

Bien sure.

Les deux jours suivant passèrent lentement, on faisait tout avec Sirius pour distraire James, et ça marchait assez bien, puis le jour de la rencontre avec Lily arriva. Moyra était à l'hopital le temps que Selena et Henry signe les papiers d'adoption. Par mesures de sécurité, il avait été prévu que le groupe des six adolescents se retrouve au chaudron baveur puis transplane à Godric's Hollow. Je suis très vite accepter par les trois filles. Mais l'ambiance se détendit entièrement quand il échappa presque accidentèlement que Harry était le fils de James et Lily ("Tu ressembles tellement à James, sauf les yeux" "Oui, j'ai les mêmes yeux que toi Lily, j'ai les yeux de ma mère")

Et voilà, les septièmes années proches de ses parents étaient tous au courant de qui il était, du moins, presque, ils ne savaient pas pour le "survivant", mais bon, au moins, il avait sa famille. Dans l'après midi, Remus arriva, il devait passer la fin des vacances ici car l'entente avec ses parents n'étaient pas super, et il faisait toujours tout pour pouvoir partir plus tôt. Il attendit cependant d'être seul avec Sirius pour connaitre le lien. L'après midi fut vraiment géniale pour tous, même James avait un sourire sincèrement heureux, et ils profitaient tous des ces instants de bonheur et de paix que seuls des adolescents savent créer dans ce genre de situation.

Le soir, Harry fut transférer dans la chambre d'amis avec Remus, mais celle-ci communiquait avec la chambre de James, alors la porte restait ouverte, et ils étaient tout les quatre. A 20 heures, Séléna rentra après son travail, avec la petite Moyra dans les bras. Dès que je la vit, j'ai commencer à l'aimer comme une soeur.

Quand je dus aller à Poudlard pour passer les exam, je regrettait de m'éloigner des Potter de cette époque, mais je savais que je les retrouverais quelques jours plus tard. En effet, en trois jours j'avais passé toutes mes épreuves et je les retrouvaient avec joie.

Le lendemain de mon retour, alors que ça ne faisait que 10 jours que j'étais à cette époque, je me sentais comme chez moi. Dans la nuit, Remus m'avait réveiller parce que je remuais.

Tu fais des cauchemards toutes les nuits? me demanda-t-il

Je t'ai réveillé?

J'ai le sommeil léger, mais ce n'est pas grave

J'en fais souvent oui, faut dire que je n'ai pas eu un passé très heureux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup dormir.

Si tu as besoin, j'ai quelques potions de sommeil, mais il ne faut pas en abuser.

Non, merci, j'ai appri à faire sans.

Tu veux me raconter? Je ne suis ni ton père ni ton parrain, mais je sais que tu es au courant pour moi, et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur. Je te fais confiance, et je crois que tu as confiance en moi, mais si tu ne veux pas parler, je comprendrais.

J'ai effectivement confiance en toi car je te connais déjà, et je sais que tu n'es pas dangereux. Et puis peut-être que bientôt tu auras un nouveau compagnon. Ca te dirais un petit loup?

Un vrai loup? Enfin je veux dire, un normal?

Oui, un normal.

Cool, et Sir' m'a dit aussi pour l'aigle, tu t'entraine a essayé de lui parlé?

Ba quand je dors pas la nuit oui, j'ai réussit à échanger quelques mots avec lui deux fois déjà, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose me déconcentre et je perd le lien.

C'est normal, ça le faisais a Pat' et Cor', et encore plus à Queudver, mais ils ont réussi, même si ils ont vraiment du aider Queudver, ils ont réussi tout les trois.

Mais ils n'ont qu'un animagus. Alors que je me transforme presque entièrement en loup, j'en ai l'apparence mais j'ai toujours la parole articulée des humains, je commence à discuter avec l'aigle.

Attend de maitriser entièrement le loup avant de vouloir maitriser l'aigle, je pense que c'est ça qui t'empèches de communiquer entièrement avec lui

Merci Lunard, tu me rassures.

Et tes cauchemards, t'es sure que ça va?

Ca va, c'est sur le futur, alors je préfère pas trop en parler. Surtout que ma présence ici pourrait changer ce fait.

Fait attention, ne joue pas avec le temps, ou tu pourrais ne plus avoir de futur.

Mais, je ferais ce que je peux pour avoir un futur meilleur, même si je dois disparaitre pour ça, au moins, mon futur moi aura une vie plus belle.

Fais attention à ne pas causer les évènements en voulant les empécher.

Merci, ça c'est un bon conseil. Mais on devrait dormir encore un peu, a demain!


	4. Chapter 4

A peine quelques jours après mon séjour à Poudlard, je reçois mes résultats:

_Mr Harry Smith_

_Si vous obtenez_

_O: OptimalP: Piètre_

_E: Effort exceptionnelD: Désolant_

_A: AcceptableT: Troll_

_Vous passezVous êtes recalé_

_Vous obtenez:_

_Sortilèges: EPotions: pratique:E théorie: A_

_DCFM: pratique: O théorie: OMéthamorphose: pratique: E théorie: E_

_Botanique: A_

_Vous pouvez donc continuez toutes vos options en 7eme année._

_Ci dessous, vous trouverez la liste de vos fournitures._

Sur un deuxième parchemin, était écrit:

_Etant donné votre situation délicate, comme vous n'avez pas pu prendre la potion, il serait préférable que vous ne preniez pas le Poudlard express. Afin de prendre la potion, qui sera prête le 1er septembre, je vous prie de bien vouloir être aux trois balais à Pré-Au-Lard à 14h précises. De plus, vous devrez être de nouveau réparti, puisque vous serez un "nouvel élève", et je vous prierais de ne pas montrez que vous connaissez bien le chateau, ce dont je ne doute pas après sept années de scolarité._

_Salutations ditinguées Professeur A Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, ordre de Merlin 1ere classe._

Quand il eut fini de lire sa lettre, il la passa aux 3 maraudeurs présents:

Dommage que tu fasses pas le voyage avec nous, dit Sirius

Ouais,on t'aurais présenté à Peter, tu le connais?

Jamais vu, mais j'en ai entendu parler.

Ah, tu n'auras pas à subir la visite des serpentards.

Eh c'est vrai, faut leur prévoir quelque chose.

Euh, à propos de ça les gars, vous pourriez pas arréter de faire subir vos blagues à Rogue.

Snivelus? Tu le connais?

Oui

Et tu l'aime bien? me demande James

Non, c'est pas ça, au contraire, mais si je pouvais éviter de me le coltiner dans le futur, se serait sympa.

Ouais, là je te comprend.

Mais ça changerait quoi qu'on lui fasse pas de blagues?

Ca m'éviterait des colles injustifiées et peut-être même que je n'aurais plus à le fréquenter pendant les vacances.

Les vacances?

Peux pas vous expliquer.

Ok, encore un des mystères de l'avenir.

Disons qu'il n'est pas fondamentalement mauvais, même s'il veut le faire croire.

Ok, tu crois que tu seras à Griffondore?

Où d'autre hein? C'est là que j'ai été pendant 6 ans!

Et les serpentards?

Ces horribles ventards, mangemorts, prétentieux et arrogants qui ont comme seule ambition de lécher les bottes à un sang de bourbe qui veut détruire son espece.

Oh oh! "sang de bourbe"?

Je ne fais que répéter leur avi, Lily est d'origine moldue, ma meilleur amie est d'origine moldue et c'est la meilleur élève de notre promotion, je n'y attache aucune espèce d'importance.

Ouf, dit Sirius, je suis pas parti de chez moi pour entendre encore ces satanés discours sur le sang noble et tout ça.

Mais dit moi, ton frère, tu pourrais pas essayé de le sortir de là aussi?

Regulus? Tu le connais aussi?me demande Sirius.

Jamais vu non plus, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie dans mon époque, enfin je crois pas. Mais il est possible qu'il ne soit pas aussi mauvais que ce que tu crois.

Vraiment? Bon, je lui parlerais, mais il est le bon fils de la famille, pas comme moi.

Ta mère à l'air vraiment agréable.

Ah mais non! Tu connais toute ma famille ou quoi?

Non, juste le portrait de ta mère.

Ouais, grogna-t-il.

Et puis Tonks aussi, et c'est fini, enfin, certain de tes cousins cousines, mais comme tous les sangs pures sont plus ou moins cousins.

Eh les gars, dit Rémus, on sort un peu, juste dans ton jardin James, on pourrait faire une petite partie de Quidditch.

Tu joues au quidditch Rem's?

Pas vraiment, mais au moins on prendrait l'air, ça fait trois jours qu'on est pas sortit.

Ouais Rem's, t'as raison. Jusque là, on n'a fait que nos devoirs, reprend Sirius

Et quelques recherches supplémentaires, continue mon père.

Et moi je me suis tellement entrainé que j'arrive à me transformé totalement en loup!

Mais il nous a fallu deux ans pour y arriver à Patmol et à moi, et même plus pour Peter.

J'ai du avoir des facilités grace à vous.

Bon, fait voir ton loup qu'on te trouve un surnom, enfin, qu'on LUI trouve un surnom, t'en aura un aussi pour l'aigle.

Ok,mais, ça m'épuise encore alors je tiendrais pas longtemps.

Je me transformerais aussi pour t'aider, ajoute Sirius

Merci Patmol!

Et me voilà en train de me transformer entièrement pour la première fois devant eux. Une fois transformé, il ne reste devant Patmol- le chien- James et Remus qu'un loup parfaitement blanc, sauf un éclair noir sur la tête, et des yeux émeraudes magnifiques. Patmol me saute dessus dès qu'il a fini sa contemplation. Ensemble, on fait une petite bataille, on joue, et pour la première fois, je laisse entièrement l'instinct animal prendre le dessus. Quand Patmol se retransforme, Moi, je reste envahi par l'esprit du loup et je grogne pour montrer mon désaccord de perdre mon camarade de jeu. Tout les trois me parlent, m'appellent par mon nom, et au bout de cinq minutes, je refait surface et j'accepte de reprendre forme humaine.

Harry! Il faut jamais laissé l'instinct animal prendre tout à fait le contrôle.

Désolé, mais je me sentais tellement libre, je n'avais plus le poids de mes secrets, de mon passé et de mon avenir.

Ecoutes, tu es dans TON passé, mais c'est notre avenir qu'on construit. Nous ne saurons jamais si tu as vécu dans CE passé, ou si tu l'as transformé, mais imagine que tu changes les choses, Ton passé sera changé, tu n'auras plus tout ce poids, dit James. J'était inquiet, inquiet que tu ne refasse plus surface, je sentais qu'il y avait des chose lourde à porter dans ton passé, si tu veux, si tu peux en parler, on t'écoutes, où Dumbledore t'écouteras, tu le connais, tu sais qui il est, et je crois que tu es proche de lui.

Merci James, mais je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, ça vous concerne trop.

Arrete de penser à ton passé Harry, on est dans un passé où tu n'es pas encore né, alors ne t'inquiètes pas de ton avenir que tu crois tracé, il sera surement modifié, ajoute Sirius

Ouais, vous devez avoir raison, ça me fait bizard, je suis là, je connais enfin mon père, mais on a le même age, tu n'es pas encore mon père James, rassures toi, et je ne veux pas que tu te crois responsable de moi.

Ouais bon, pour moi t'es juste un ami formidable, enfin, faudrait pas penser à nous trahir.

Non, ça jamais les mecs promi, bon, on va ce la faire cette partie de quidditch.

Tu joues à quel poste?

Attrapeur.

Ah, pas très pratique, t'aurais pas d'adversaire là.

Ba, on fait poursuiveurs et Rem's et toi vous faites gardien/poursuiveurs, enfin si ça vous va.

Une bonne partie de rigolade en somme, répondis-je à Sirius.

Ouais, c'est ça.

On fait une petite partie de quidditch, mais je sens un mal de tête monter. Par précaution et habitude, je regardes autour de moi, et je vois des silhouettes à l'entrée du domaine. Remus, voyant que je suis inattentif au match suis mon regard.

T'attend quelqu'un James? lui demande-t-til

Non, personne doit venir, mes parents m'auraient prévenus.

On se dirige donc vers le groupe -ils sont trois- toujours en volant. De loin, Harry reconnais la chevelure rousse de Ron, celle chatain en pagaille d'Hermione, et la grande silhouette de ... Remus adulte-.

Euh, attendez là s'il vous plait, je les connait, ce sont des amis de mon époque, je vais leur parler.

Ok, on te rejoint dès qu'on se sera changer tu comprends, on peut pas te laisser seul trop longtemps.

Ouais, je comprend, à tout à l'heure.

Je laisse les garçons rentrer et je me précipite vers mes amis.

Remus, Ron Hermione, qu'est ce que vous faites là?

Ba, on est venu te rejoindre, explique Hermione.

Remus, tu peux pas rester ici, dis-je en hésitant.

Oui, j'ai vu, je suis là, enfin en tant qu'adolescent, et comme il me reconnaitrait tout de suite, mais je me suis lancé un sort de camoufflage.

Et ça marchera combien de temps?

Suffisament longtemps Harry.

T'es sure?

Oui, je me souvient que j'avais eu des doutes, mais je ne l'ai découvert qu'au bout d'un certain temps. Et cette fois, j'aimerais autant évité de me mentir.

Quoi?

Ba oui, ton avenir n'a pas changé apparement, alors je t'ai rejoint. Ron et Hermione ont voulu venir avec moi, et moi j'ai voulu refaire mon passé, ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Comment t'as fait Rem's, je lui pose cette question presque désespérement.

Pour toi, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure, pour nous, j'ai refait l'incantation, mais on maitrise ce qu'on fait ici. Nous, c'est comme un monde virtuel, toi non. Si on meurt ici, on se réveillera quand même dans le futur, toi si tu meurs...

Si je meurs? Je suis mort avec vous Rem's?

Non, non, me répond il trop rapidement.

Remus? j'insiste avec une voix qui dit clairement que je ne le crois pas.

Oui c'est vrai, tu es mort, mais tu es né neuf mois plus tard, alors on c'est dit que c'était normal, mais comme c'était un assassinat, je veux essayé de changer ça.

On va rester deux ans ici? s'exclame alors Ron.

Oui, mais on devra refaire l'incantation tout les mois, si vous ne voulez pas revenir, vous pourrez rester dans notre époque, et revenir le mois suivant ou non, comme vous voulez.

Ok, répond Hermione

Rem's? Tu es sure de ce que tu fais? Pendant que je pose la questions, les maraudeurs étaient arrivés.

Rem's? demande Sirius.

Siri', James, Rem's! Oups

Mais quelle réaction stupide reprend toi bon sang de bon soir!!

Euh, voilà Ron, Hermione et ..., mais comme je ne le dis pas.

Et Remus, finit le concerné. Je suis bien le double adulte de Remus ici présent.

Rem's? Pourquoi?

Je le devais Harry, s'il te plait, comprend moi.

Ok, on rentre s'il vous plait, intervient James. Il va falloir prévenir Dumbledore, et je ne crois pas que ma mère accepte de tous vous garder ici, pour Harry, c'était normal, mais là ça devient du délir.

On rentre donc, et par cheminée, je préviens moi même Dumbledore de la nouvelle arrivée. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il arrive en compagnie de Selena.

Bien, de nouveaux arrivant du futur à ce que je vois, dit le directeur.

Oui, voici Ron, Hermione et Remus professeur.

Remus? Nous voici devant un problème, deux vérités d'une même personne en même temps...

Il n'y aura pas de problème professeur, jusque là, on a toujours toute notre tête et l'un et l'autre, et il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change.

Bien, alors, pour les deux jeunes, je ferais comme avec Harry, vous passerez les examens de sixieme année, vous me donnerez vos résultat des BUSEs, et vous ferez votre rentrée, vous serez réparti en même temps que votre ami. Pour vous Remus, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il me manque bien un professeur de DCFM, mais je ne sais pas si...

Oui, je peux le faire.

Séléna, je ne te demanderais pas d'accueillir trois personnes en plus.

Ca va Albus, je peux les accueillir, mais Harry, avec qui veux-tu dormir, car il va falloir tout réorganiser, certain dormiront au grenier.

Ba, je sais pas.

Maman, le grenier est assez grand pour qu'on puisse tous y dormir non?

Non James, se ne serait pas prudent.

Je propose, dit Albus, que Harry garde son lit là où il est, mais que le soir, il aille systematiquement parler avec ses amis de son époque. Ainsi, vous pourrez garder vos secrets, mais Harry qui est intégrer ici ne perd pas sa place nouvellement acquise. Et à Poudlard, ça changera. D'ailleurs, soyez tous à 14h aux trois balais le 1er septembre, et Remus, le 31 aout à 14h aussi, pour prendre vos fonctions de professeur.

Oui professeur, répondirent les quatre concernés.

Dumbledore repartit donc, et Séléna resta encore quelques instants.

Bien, comme Henry et moi ne pouvons pas rester ce soir encore, j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous Remus, je serais plus tranquile. Et, James, dès qu'on aura du temps avec ton père, on t'expliquera ce que tu as à savoir de la situation, mais faites attention. Et pour la pleine lune, comme je suppose que deux loup garous dans une cave ce n'est pas très pratique, je proposes que ça se passe dans le parc, mais je jetterai des charmes, personne ne pourra sortir ni rentrer, donc s'il y a le moindre problème, vous vous servez de la cheminée.

Ok, donc tu seras toujours pas là demain?

A part pour mettre le bouclier non, on rentre dans deux ou trois jours, pas plus mon ange, allez, faites attention, moi je dois partir.

Elle transplana, laissant les adolescents et Remus adulte seuls. (à partir de maintenant pour ne pas trop vous embrouillez, et que je ne m'embrouille pas trop non plus, l'adulte sera Rem's et l'ado Mumus)

Bien, je crois que nous devrons nous même installer le grenier, dit Rem's.

Ouais, je vous montre où c'est et puis on vous laisse vous installer. Harry, si tu veux rester avec eux.

Pour la pleine lune, je sais que vous voulez y allez aussi, je veux venir avec vous.

Si on te dit oui, tu restes parler avec eux?

Oui.

Ok, tu pourras venir, mais si tu te fatigue trop, je te traine jusqu'à ton lit par la peau du cul, dit James sérieusement.

Bien papa

Heureusement que ton papa est ironique!

Oui, mais avoue que tu joues ce role, je n'attend pas que tu le fasse, on a le même age.

Ok, on y va maintenant? demande James.

Euh, je sais où c'est répond Rem's.

Oué, c'est vrai, bon ba on vous laisse, on va en bas, tu leur montreras Harry.

Ok.

Les quatre voyageurs temporels montent alors jusqu'au grenier alors que les trois maraudeurs descendent. Quand tout est installé et qu'ils m'ont dit que la situation après mon départ à dégénerer, Remus demande à me parler seul à seul. On va donc dans ma chambre, et Remus commence.

Harry, est ce que tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eu avant que tu n'ailles chez les Dursley?

Celle où tu me disais que je ne devais pas me laisser abattre par sa mort, par toutes les autres morts?

Oui, celle où je t'ai dit que tu étais tout ce qui me restait de mon passé.

Oui, ba là je comprend mieux.

Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Dans le présent, je sais que je n'aurais pas pu t'aider, mais là, laisse moi t'aider s'il te plait.

Mais toi aussi tu dois...

Oui Harry, moi aussi je souffre, mais Harry, tu es vraiment tout ce qu'il me reste, dans le présent comme dans le passé.

Rem's, je ne veux pas que tu meurs parce que...

Non Harry, arréte de te rendre responsable de leurs morts, tu ne l'es pas, ils ont fait leur choix, à part Cedric, mais là non plus tu n'es pas responsable.

Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, la situation a dégénerer vous m'avez dit? Qui est mort, répond moi, et ne me ment pas. J'ai bien vu que Ron et Hermione étaient tristes, qui est mort?

Plein de monde Harry, plaine d'innocents, des gens que tu ne connaissais pas.

Et?

Et Molly, Arthur et Ginny, Severus aussi, mais il n'avait pas trahit Dumbledore, il n'avait pas le choix.

Ginny? Pourquoi? Il était au courant que je n'étais plus là? Quelle était la version officièle?

Que tu avais disparu subitement, surement partit t'entrainer quelque part, Voldemort a voulu te faire sortir de ta cachette.

Alors c'est de ma faute, encore?

Non Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute.

C'est parce que j'ai disparu, Voldy n'avait plus sa cible sous les yeux alors il a voulu me faire sortir de mon trou? C'est ça, ne suis-je qu'un jouet pour lui?

Harry? Ce n'est pas TA faute, c'est SA faute. Arrete de te rendre coupable de tout, tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes.

J'aurais du l'empecher de revenir Rem's, pour que tu n'es plus a souffrir, pour que mes amis ne soit pas en danger. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Dumbledore ne serait pas mort, Ginny, Arthur et Molly ne seraient pas morts! Vous auriez pu vivre heureux.

Et toi Harry?

Moi? Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passer en l'empechant de revenir.

Alors tu serais mort, mais il a des horcruxes, il serait revenu, et tu n'aurais plus été là.

Alors je ne sers qu'à ça? Vaincre Voldy c'est ce que vous attendez tous de moi, c'est mon seul interêt, ma seule utilité?

Non Harry, bien sure que non.Mais ça n'aurais servi à rien que tu meurs. Tu es avant tout un ado exceptionnel, qui en a trop vécu pour son age. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es Harry, tes amis t'aiment pour ce que tu es.

Tu m'aimes comme le fils de James hein Rem's?

Non, enfin oui un peu, mais j'ai appri à te connaitre et je t'apprécie pour ce que tu es.

Rem's, je veux pas te perdre, pas toi. Tu es le dernier maraudeur en vie.

Euh

Non, c'est vrai, mais le dernier digne de ce nom. Tu comprend ce que je veux dire hein Rem's? Il a trahi, il ne mérite plus... Enfin, c'est toi qui vois après tout t'es le premier concerné.

C'était notre ami, un ami tellement improbable. Il n'avait pas de talent particulier, il devait travailler dure pour avoir des résultats moyens, pas comme ton père et ton parrain, et moi, et bien, je n'avais pas de difficultés en cours,et j'étais mystérieux, puis intéressant de par ma particularité.

Rem's, on sera ensemble demain soir, pour la pleine lune. Je peux me transformer maintenant.

Tu veux bien me montrer Raudy?

Raudy?

Oui, on l'a appelé comme ça, mais je crois qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de te le dire.

Ok

Je me transforme, et Remus me caresse, comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami intime.

Je suis content d'être venu Harry.

Sur cette phrase je me retransforme.

Dit moi ce qui c'est passé quand tu avais 17 ans. Quand on est tous apparu.

Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

L'émotion dans ta voie.

Harry, la première fois que je t'ai vu, ici, j'ai été touché. J'ai compri qui tu étais, mais surtout, j'ai senti ta tristesse, ta peur, ta colère. Je me suis attaché à toi, mais je me suis refusé le droit de t'aimer plus. Quand j'ai fait ta connaissance à Poudlard, j'ai bien sure reconnu le premier homme que j'ai aimé, mais tu étais si jeune, j'ai alors fait ta connaissance différement. Il faut que tu comprennes, ici tu as le même âge qu'eux, tu vas te faire accepter dans ce groupe, tu l'es déjà, et Peter n'as pas son mot à dire. De toute façon, il t'admirera bien vite, mais tu verras. Quand je t'ai vu, il y a quatre ans, je voyais seulement le fils de James et Lily, pas l'ado que j'avais connu. Aujourd'hui, tu es tellement semblable à mon souvenir.

Tu as grandi Rem's depuis, tu as vieillis, c'est l'ado qui m'aime n'est-ce pas? Mais toi, toi aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qui c'est passé? Je suis qui pour toi? Une sorte de fils, de neveu, de filleul? Ou autre chose? Un ami, plus?

Tu es un peu à la fois mon filleul, mon ami, mon soutient, et tellement plus, mon espoir en l'avenir, ma volonté de vivre et non de survivre et de subir.

Encore cet espoir! je lui répond un peu rageusement, un peu blessé qu'il me rappelle mon rôle maintenant.

Non, pas l'espoir dans ce sens là. Peu à peu, j'ai retrouvé l'adolescend que j'aimais, et en te voyant aujourd'hui, quand tu t'es transformé en loup, Raudy a tellement fait pour moi. Je t'aiderais avec l'aigle.

Et mon surnom?

Tu verras, je ne veux pas te gacher cette surprise.

A ce moment, alors qu'on changeait de conversation, Hermione et Ron arrivent.

On va retrouver les autres?

Descendez, on vous rejoint.

On connait pas ici nous Harry.

Ah oui, désolé. Et Ron, je suis désolé pour tes parents et Ginny.

Merci vieux, mais c'est pas ta faute.

Bon, les gars, on descend? s'impatiente Hermione.

Oui c'est bon, on y va. Suivez moi, dis-je.

On les retrouve dans la salle d'entrainement, ils sont en train de parler, mais dès qu'on entre, ils s'arrètent.

On vous dérange? demandais-je

Non, me repond tout de suite James, mais c'est vrai que c'est bizard Harry. Tu vois, je trouve que la situation est encore plus bizard que ce matin, où un fils et son père ont le même age, là, on voit la même personnes, à presque 20 ans d'écart.

18 ans James, 18 ans.

Ok, et puis, on ne vous connait pas.

Moi vous me connaissez, vous avez confiance en moi non? demandais-je

Oui Harry, bien sûre.

Et d'un certain côté, vous connaissez Rem's, il est juste plus vieux, et il a vécu tout les drames que j'ai vécu, sauf un peut-être, mais il sait.

D'accord, mais c'est un adulte!

Un prof', continue Sirius.

Le meilleur prof' de DCFM qu'on ai jamais eu, ajoute Ron.

Oui, Rem's va être prof', oui c'est un adulte, mais vous savez quand même ce que vous avez fait, ce qu'il A fait, il n'est pas différent de toi Mumus, seulement il a vécut après, il a vécu plus de choses, et maintenant, afin que sa présence ne parraisse pas étrange aux autres, il est prof'. Et alors?

Ok, mais tes amis?

Ronald Weasley, 6eme fils des Weasley, gourmand, un peu blagueur grace aux jumeaux un peu plus vieux que lui, mon premier ami. Et Hermione Granger, fille unique, venant d'une famille moldue mais meilleur élève de notre promotion. Lucide, travailleuse, un peu notre conscience. Voilà les deux personnes qui m'ont toujours aidé, dès notre première année, face au troll, et à tout le reste.

Un troll?

Première créature magique hostile que j'ai du combattre en dehors des cours. Première d'une longue série.

Ok, s'il y a des troll à Poudlard, c'est que ça a bien changé en 18 ans.

Non, pas tant que ça, répond Rem's.

On est tombé sur une ordure de prof' qui voulait détourner l'attention de ce qu'il faisait. On a coupé court à sa tentative.

Waou, et dès la première année?

Dès la première année.

Après ça, les réticences sont tombées. On parle de la nuit de demain, la pleine lune.

Je serais avec toi Rem's, je lui assure ça discrètement.

Il faudra vous séparer, dit James, vous pourriez tenter plus de choses à deux que tout seul.

On peut rester ensemble, ça ne risque rien, rétorque Rem's

Vraiment? demande Mumus

Je l'ai déjà fait! assure l'adulte.

Euh Remus

Oui? répondent les deux.

Bien, c'est ce que je voulais, attirer votre attention à tout les deux, on ne peut pas vous séparer, vous vous sentiriez mutuellement, on ne pourrais pas vous tenir à distance.

Ok, se résigna l'ado.

Cette nuit est dure pour moi, je me remémore les paroles de Rem's, les sous-entendu, qui est-il pour moi? Un model, c'est sure, mais l'affection que je lui porte, elle est de quel ordre? Je verrais. Et Mumus, oh, il bouge, il ne doit pas être en train de dormir. Avec la pleine lune demain, il va sentir mon trouble.

Harry, t'as encore fait un cauchemar? Me demande-t-il, pas vraiment réveiller.

Non, avec tout ce qui se passe, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je te comprend, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'ont pas amené que des bonnes nouvelles, tu as l'air encore plus bouleversé qu'avant. Et je sais que ce n'est pas simplement leur présence.

Mumus, pourquoi t'intereses-tu tant à moi?

Ta peine m'a touché Harry, et tes yeux, je n'ai jamais vu plus de peine de détermination et surtout d'envi d'être aimé dans des yeux que la première fois dans les tient. J'ai eu l'impression que peu à peu, ta peine s'en allait. Ca ne fait que trois semaines, mais c'est comme si tu te construisait ton passé, enfin, c'est l'impression que tu m'as donné. Cet amour dont tu avais l'air d'avoir tant besoin, ce n'est pas que l'amour de tes parents, parce que cette lueur reste allumée dans tes yeux. Ta peine diminue un peu plus chaque jour, et surement qu'à Poudlard, elle diminuera encore plus parce que tu auras en plus ta mère. Mais aujourd'hui, ils t'ont apporté de mauvaises nouvelles n'est ce pas?

La fille que j'aimais, que je voulais protéger... IL l'a tué, il l'a tué parce que j'avais disparut, il croyait que je me cachais, mais je suis là, et il l'a tué à cause de moi.

Tu n'es pas responsable de ces actes Harry. Si vraiment il est comme tu nous l'a décrit, et je te crois, c'est sa folie qui l'a poussé à le faire, en quoi pourrais-tu être responsable da ça?

Je n'ai pas chercher à rentrer, je suis responsable de ça.

Non, Dumbledore cherche un moyen, mais tu n'étais pas destiné à retourner chez toi. Et puis, tu n'as plus à la protéger, ici, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui se passe dans ton époque.

Destiné? Mais merde, le destin n'a rien à voir là dedans, Mumus, réfléchit si j'avais été là-bas...

Mais tu es ici, tu ne peux pas être partout! Est ce que tu préfererais être là-bas, loin de tes parents, à risquer ta vie à tout moment, à risquer de perdre tout tes amis dans une guerre dont tu n'es pas le responsable mais, d'après ce que j'ai compri, dans laquelle tu as un rôle décisif.

'Mus, le prend pas comme ça, j'ai perdu trop de monde dans leur tentative pour me protéger, je ne veux plus dépendre de personne, je ne veux plus que quiconque meurt par ma faute.

Mais ce n'est pas TA faute.

Je retrouve le Remus que je connais.

Ba oui, il est moi, ou plutot, je suis lui.

Ca te fera pas bizard de t'avoir comme prof'?

On verra, mais ne change pas de sujet!

La discussion dure longtemps, trop à mon goût. Je comprend ce que Rem's voulait dire quand on a parlé tout les deux, et à vrai dire, 'Mus me plait beaucoup, ou est-ce Rem's? je ne pourrais pas dire. Enfin, je m'endors pas longtemps avant l'aube, quelques temps après Remus. Et évidement, je suis réveiller bien trop tôt à mon goût.

Salut'Ryry, ça va? me demande Hermione.

Oui, lui répondis-je automatiquement. Salut Ron, Rem's, 'Mus, James, Sir'.

Salut Harry, me répondent-ils.

Et bien, t'as l'air aussi en forme que mes parents qui n'ont pu dormir que trois heures.

Je crois que je les ai entendu rentrer avant de m'endormir.

Oula, ba alors t'a pas dormit beaucoup, ça ira ce soir?

Sure que ça ira, je dormirais plus tard, c'est pas grave.

Harry, tu vas pas aller avec eux quand même, c'est dangereux!

Mais 'Mione, t'inquiètes pas, regarde un peu Raudy!

Raudy? comment tu sais? Me demande James, on te l'as pas dit hier

Rem's me l'as dit.

Oui, désolé les gars, je voulais le voir, répond l'adulte.

Raudy? demande Ron, curieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'était devant lui, en loup.

Oh, c'est pour ça que tu veux y aller.

Je fais un hochement de tête pour affirmé les paroles d'Hermione, et je sens l'aigle prendre le dessus, je reprend alors forme humaine en un instant, et quelques secondes plus tard, je suis enfin cet aigle qui jusque là n'existait que dans mon esprit. Il a les plumes blanches, qui fait un peu pensé au pelage du loup, sauf sa tête, noire, avec un éclair gris sombre. Mes yeux gardent encore leur couleur, je me sens libre encore une fois, mais cette fois je contient l'animal, et je me retransforme.

T'a deux animagus? me demande tout de suite Hermione.

Oui, je crois que Voldemort a laissé en moi une partie de son emprunte magique, donc j'ai deux flux de magie en moi, celui qui me vient de mes parents, comme tout sorciers, et celui qui me vient de Voldemort. Chaque flux magique à une forme animagus, elle est crée à partir de l'empunte, mais aussi des goûts, des peurs et du caractère de l'humain. Donc Voldemort, s'il est animagus, ne sera ni un loup ni un aigle, vu qu'on a pas le même caractère, les mêmes goûts et les mêmes peurs.

Waou, tu t'es renseigné dit donc, admire James

Et oui, encore quelques heures de plus à la bibliothèque, j'ajoute cette phrase avec ironie.

Tu vas vraiment à Poudlard?

Dumbledore est là, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je n'y aille pas.

En parlant de ça, 'Mione, il faut que Ron et toi y alliez pour passez vos exam's, fait Rem's

Oui chef, lui répondent-ils, avant d'utiliser la cheminée et de rejoindre le chateau.

Alors ce soir on est tous de sortie?

Harry, Tu es sure que tu le supporteras, ça peut attendre tu sais? me demande Rem's.

Rem's, je veux venir, je peux le faire maintenant, et peut-être que si tu me l'avais dit il y a quatre ans...

Tu ne pouvais même pas compter la dessus, je te l'aurais interdit 'Ry.

Ne prend pas de risques pour ça Harry, ça peut attendre, m'assure 'Mus.

Eh, tout les deux, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais ça ira, et dès que je fatiguerais, je rentrerais, promis, alors laissez moi venir!

Bien, capitulent-ils.

Alors, l'aigle?

Il ressemble tellement au loup, la même couleur à part la tête, c'est fou! s'exclame Sirius.

Oui Sir', c'est fou, je dirai blacky, pour ta tête, alors que le loup n'a que l'éclair noir, l'aigle c'est toute la tête, et on distingue à peine ta cicatrice tellement elle est grise sombre, elle se fond dans le noir.

Alors va pour Blacky.

Et Raudy, c'est pourquoi?

Maraudeur et Emeraude, c'était les deux noms qui nous sont venu. Maraudeur, c'était pas vraiment approprié, à ce qu'on sache, t'es notre seul descendant, mais NOUS sommes les maraudeurs, et nous sommes présent alors... et Emeraude, c'est pour tes yeux, mais personnes n'aurait compri qu'on t'appelle comme ça quand on s'appelle par nos surnoms, alors on a fait un mixe des deux.

Ca me plait bien.

On passe une journée calme, et après le déjeuner, tous me forcent à dormir un peu, ce que je fais de bonne grâce, je suis réellement épuisé. Après quelques heures de sommeil, je les retrouve en train de s'entrainé à quelques sorts dans la salle d'entrainement. Je me joins à eux, et en faite, très vite, je leur apprend des sorts que même Rem's ne connais pas, et qui pourtant sont utiles dans un combat.

Waou 'ry, tu m'impressionnes, me dit Rem's, un peu plus tard alors que nous sommes seuls. Il y a plusieurs sorts que je ne connaissais pas. Si Dumbledore est d'accord, tu seras mon assistant lors de tes cours de DCFM, je ne veux pas charger ton programme plus que ça, surtout que tu retrouves James et Sirius.

Et Lily, dès la rentrée, je l'ai déjà vu Rem's, et elle m'aime déjà comme son fils, je l'ai sentit, elle m'a tout de suite accepté, et elle me fait confiance.

Oui, et Lily.

Le soir arrive très vite. Je suis un peu stressé, se sera tout de même la plus longue transformation que je n'ai jamais fait. Dès que le soleil amorce sa descente, on est tous dehors. On a déjà manger, et Séléna est venu posé les sortilèges qui nous condamne dans le jardin. Les deux Remus se parlent, et quand la lune apparait, lors que nous nous transformons nous aussi, on peut remarqué que les deux transformations sont presque identiques, à part que l'adulte semble souffrir un peu moins, surement plus habitué, bien que depuis un moment, il avait les potions tue-loup.

Toute la nuit, on joue, on apprend à tous se connaitre en animal. Et on passe une nuit merveilleuse. Après ça, je suis encore plus proche des maraudeurs, et aussi de Rem's. Mais c'est étrange, chaque fois que je me rapproche de l'adulte, je me rapproche d'autant plus de l'ado, il faudra que je mette ça en ordre plus tard, là le soleil se lève, et on reprend tous forme humaine afin d'aller se reposé un peu dans nos lits douillets. Pour cette nuit, très tardive, Rem's s'installe un lit dans notre chambre à 'Mus et à moi, comme il est tout seul là- haut.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux heures après nous être endormi, je me réveille en hurlant, réveillant ainsi les deux Remus.

Harry, ça va? me demande l'adulte d'une voie où perce l'inquiétude.

Rem's? Oh, non, même ici j'ai des cauchemards, comme... Il veut attaquer le chemin de Traverses, dans une heure!

IL?

Voldemort!

Euh, Harry, tu parles de quoi, me demande l'ado

'Mus, depuis qu'il est revenu dans mon époque, j'ai un lien avec lui, surement entretenu par sa part de magie en moi.

A quelle époque va-t-il attaqué?

Ici, il avait l'air plus humain que quand on est partit. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il a une apparence totalement humaine, c'est pas encore une face de serpent.

Alors les horcruxes n'existent pas encore?

Horcruxes? demande 'Mus

Voldemort à crée 6 horcruxes, ce qui signifie qu'il a divisé son âme en sept morceaux, comme ça, même s'il meurt, comme des morceaux de son ame son toujours là, il peut résusciter. Il ne mourra vraiment que lorsqu'il n'aura plus aucun horcruxe.

Ok, il est pire que ce qu'on imaginait alors.

'Ry, d'où va t'il attaquer?

Je sais pas, je l'ai simplement vu rassembler ses troupes et commencé son discours. Il n'a pas fait de rappel sur la méthode. Il y aura des mangemorts, des inferi, quelques géants et des trolls.

Il faut prévenir James pour qu'il prévienne sa mère, dit l'ado

Et Dumbledore aussi, répond l'adulte

Bon, je me charge de James, Rem's, de Dumbledore, Harry tu devrais essayer de te rendormir.

Non, ils auront besoin que je leur explique. Je viens avec toi Rem's, Tu nous rejoint avec James?

Ok, allez y.

On descend, Remus met une main sur mon épaule pour me soutenir.

Ca ira Harry? Tu arrivais à les bloquer avant ses pensées.

J'étais trop fatigué et trop ému, j'ai du mal érigé mes barrières, ça se reproduira pas Rem's, j'te jure.

Arrivés en bas, on se sert du feu, puis James appelle sa mère, et cinq minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et Séléna arrivent accompagnés des quelques aurors. Je raconte une nouvelle fois mon cauchemard, essayant de me souvenir d'un maximum de choses. Ils préparent une stratégie et repartent, l'Ordre et les aurors travaillent main dans la main pour cette mission, tant mieux s'il n'y a pas de clivages dans cette époque.

La bataille dure plus de deux heures qui nous parraissent interminables puisqu'on attend des nouvelles. Malgré notre fatigue, personne ne retourne se coucher, même Sirius est réveillé. On est tous debout, ensemble. Ron et Hermione sont toujours à Poudlard, surement en pleine épreuve. On essaye de se détendre, mais les blagues sont mal prises et les discussions entamées retombent tout de suite car personne n'a l'esprit de tenir une conversation.

Quand Séléna revient, annonçant que tout c'est bien passé, qu'il n'y a que peu de victimes et que le chemin est sure, on décide de passer l'après midi là-bas, tous ensemble. Séléna accepte, et dit même qu'Henry et elle nous accompagne, pour passer un peu de temps avec nous. On répond aux envies de tous, allant dans le magasin de Qudditch, chez fleuri et Bott, pour Séléna et Remus-les deux-, puis rentrant dans les magasins un peu au hasard, juste histoire de se détendre, de regarder.

La soirée se passe très bien, même si tous les jeunes sont plutot fatigué, et se termine, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous très tôt. Personne n'ayant beaucoup dormi la nuit passée, on s'endort tous dès que notre tête touche l'oreiller.

Le 31 aout, Remus va à Poudlard pour la réunion des professeurs, et ce n'est que le soir que Ron et Hermione rentrent.

Ouf, enfin fini, on peu continuer toutes nos options respectives.

Mais on a même pas le temps de se reposer avant la rentrée, demain soir c'est le banquet, s'indigne Ron

Ouais, et on peut même pas prendre le Poudlard Expess, continues-je

Bon, vous avez fini de vous plaindre les jeunes? Demande Henry avec un grand sourire.

Désolé papy, lui répondis-je.

La soirée est légèrement plus tendue, chacun rassemblant ses affaires afin de pouvoir les transportées le lendemain. A 10h, seuls nos voyageurs temporels restent à Godric's Hollow. Le voyage jusqu'à la gare est long, et ils ne veulent pas être en retard pour le départ du train. A 11h15, Séléna revient.

J'ai reçu un message de Dumbledore, si vous pouviez être à Pré-au-Lard le plus tôt possible.

Bon ba, on monte chercher nos affaires et on transplane là bas, lui répond Hermione.

Vous avez tous votre permi?

Oui.

Merci de nos avoir accueilli, lui dis-je, avec une once d'émotion dans la voie.

Harry, c'était un plaisir, et j'espère bien vous revoir à Noël, ou plus tard peut-être.

D'accord.

On va chercher nos affaires, on les rétrécie et leur enlève leur poids, puis on sort de la maison, Séléna referme derrière nous, et on transplane à Pré-Au-Lard. On va directement aux Trois Balais, où Remus nous attend avec Dumbledore.

Bonjour tout le monde, dit Albus avant même que nous soyons installés.

Bonjour, répondons-nous.

Alors, comme la potion met un certain temps à agir, j'ai préférer prendre des précautions et vous faire venir plus tôt. Je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer. Vous allez boire la potion, je penserais a des changement dans votre apparence, de telle sorte que vous puissiez vous reconnaitre le matin, mais que les autres ne voit pas les liens de parentés éventuels avec d'autres personnes. Ensuite, quand j'aurais votre nouvelle apparence en tête, je vous jetterais un sort, qui vous donnera peu à peu cette apparence. A 19H, avant que les élèves n'arrivent, vous viendrez dans mon bureau afin que je jette un sort qui fixera votre apparence tant que vous resterez ici.

Euh, j'ai une question, dis-je. Voilà, je suis un animagus et je me demandais si je me transforme, est ce que je retrouverais mon apparence normale?

Vous devrez penser à votre apparence modifiée.

D'accord.

On boit tous la potion, et Dumbledore nous jette le sort. Je sens que mon corp se transforme, mais c'est une impression diffuse, comme si je me sentais grandir, sans que ce soit anormal. Ensuite, nous allons tous dans le bureau du directeur au chateau afin de mettre en place une histoire.

D'abord, quelles sont vos relations dans votre présent.

Hermione et moi sommes ensemble, dit Ron en rougissant.

On est tout les trois très proches, rajoute-t-elle.

Remus est un soutient pour nous, un guide, ajoutais-je.

Bien, alors Harry et Hermione, vous serez frères et soeurs, des faux jumeaux, je vais légèrement modifié votre apparence pour faire ressortir cela. Ron, vous serez toujours l'ami d'Hermione, enfin votre relation évoluera comme elle doit évoluée.

D'accord.

Remus, vous serez le père de Ron. Les parents d'Hermione et de Harry sont morts il y a quelques mois, et depuis ils vivent avec vous. Vous êtes séparé de la mère de Ron.

Bien.

Vous avez tous suivi des enseignement particulier. Remus, vous étiez le maître d'Harry, c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils sont venus vivre chez vous, vous vivez ici depuis une semaine, avec votre tuteur, car vous venez d'Amérique.

Bien, la réponse est unanime et spontannée.

Alors, nous avons Harry et Hermione Smith et Ronald et Romulus Vanguer.

Très bien.

Et, monsieur Vanguer, si je puis me permettre, évitez de faire du favoritisme pour vos protéger, ici présents ou non, ajouta Albus. Je vous attend à 19h précises dans mon bureau. Monsieur Vanguer, j'ai dit que vous êtiez en danger sous cette apparence et que c'est pour ça que je vous la changeait, pour justifier auprès des autres professeurs. Essayer d'éluder les questions.

Ca ne devrait pas poser trop de problème, je suis plutot bon à ça.

Tous ensemble, nous allons visiter les appartements de Remus.

Harry, et même vous deux, si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez venir m'en parler, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Ok, répondons-nous.

Et nous voilà à vaquer pendant quelques heures dans Poudlard. Ca ne nous gène pas vraiment, je suis même heureux de retrouver le château, cependant je ne m'approche jamais de la tour d'astronomie, et les autres font de même.

Ca va faire un peu bizard cette année, il doit déjà y avoir McGo', Flitwick et Chourave je crois?

Oui, et le professeur Vector aussi, pour Hermione.

Mais ils seront plus jeune que ceux qu'on a connu.

Effectivement. Mais faites comme si vous ne les connaissiez pas. Bon, il est 19h, on y va, dit Lupin.

Ouais Rem's, répondis-je, et on se dirige tous d'un pas rapide vers le bureau directorial. Albus nous attend en bas de l'escalier, devant la gargouilles.

Bien, je fixe le sort, alors voyons les résultats. Hermione, Harry, votre transformation n'est pas totalement terminée, mais vous attendrez avec moi et les autres professeurs dans la salle annexe à la grande salle, juste avant d'entrer, je fixerais votre sort. Maintenant allons- y.

En effet, on se retrouva dans la salle dans laquelle je fut officiellement déclaré 4eme champion du tournoi des trois sorciers. A l'arrivée des élèves, Dumbledore fixa notre sort, puis alla s'installé, suivi des autres professeurs sauf Remus.

Les premières années furent répartis, puis Albus se leva et annonça.

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que j'ai trouver un nouveau professeur de DCFM, veuillez accueillir, Mr Romulus Vanguer.

Des applaudissement retentirent, puis il continua.

Ayant à sa charge trois enfants, je vais demander au choixpeau de bien vouloir répartir les trois nouveaux élèves dans leur nouvelle maison, ils rentront directement en 7eme année.

A ce moment là, nous rentrons et nous mettons face à MacGo', qui est déjà chargée de la répartition. Harry Smith, appelle-t-elle.

Je m'avance et pose le choixpeau sur ma tête. Comme lors de ma première année, il me propose serpentard mais il me dit que j'ai toutes les qualités d'un Griffondore. Se serait dommage quand même, après six ans dans cette maison. Je le laisse faire son choix, mais il annonce finalement: Griffondore et Serpentard.

Attendez, dit tout de suite Albus, avant que les murmures n'augmentent. Pourquoi?

Cet élève pourra s'épanouir dans ces deux maisons, je ne peux me décider pour l'une ou l'autre, je décide donc de l'envoyer dans les deux.

Et je fais comment? demandais-je

Choisit une maison, propose le directeur.

Mais je ne les connais pas monsieur, lui répondis-je, espérant que ma réponse suffirait, après tout, c'est censé être vrai.

Nous verrons après, élève suivant Minerva s'il vous plait.

Hermione Smith.

Elle se dirigea sous le choixpeau, qui annonca Griffondore et Serdaigle.

Mais c'est un trait de famile, pareil que pour votre frère, nous verrons après.

Ronald Vanguer.

Lui fut seulement envoyé à Griffondore.

Bien alors, je pense que vous devez avoir faim, mangez donc. Harry et Hermione, venez avec moi.

Nous le suivons, et je lance un regard interrogateur à Remus qui a une lueur dans les yeux qui ne trompe pas, il savait.

Dans la salle annexe, Dumbledore nous demanda.

Où étiez vous vos six premières années?

A Griffondore, répondons-nous ensemble, mais le choixpeau voulais déjà m'envoyé à serpentard, ajoutais-je

Et moi à Serdaigle.

Connaissez vous les raisons de cette double répartition?

J'ai fait des recherches, annonça Hermione. Rowena Serdaigle a une branche de descendance qui est devenue moldue, les granger, donc ma famille. Il semblerait que la magie se soit réveillée chez moi, je suis sa descendante.

Bien, et vous?

Tom Jedusor et un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, quand il a voulu me tuer, une partie de sa magie est restée en moi.

Mais vous êtes aussi le descendant de Griffondore de part votre père.

Vraiment?

Ba oui, vous venez de passez trois semaines à Godric's Hollow, je pensais que vous vous en seriez rendu compte.

Mais comment fait-on? demande Hermione.

Je propose que vous passiez une semaine dans une maison et une semaine dans une autre pour les cours. Je vais vous faire un dortoir pour vous deux, où vous pourrez inviter vos amis. Vous serez proche des appartements de Mr Vanguer.

Bien monsieur le directeur, répondons nous.

Mais pour les repas?

Vous choisissez votre table.

Et pour le banquet?

Pareil. Allons-y maintenant, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres questions?

Non, c'est bon, affirme Hermione quand elle voit que je ne répond pas.

On retourne dans la grande salle, et après un regard vers les maraudeurs, Hermione me dit.

Je vais à Serdaigle, et tu ferais mieux d'aller à Serpentard si tu veux essayé de te faire integrer, on parlera aux maraudeurs plus tard.

T'as raison soeurette, à tout à l'heure.

On se dirige donc tout les deux vers des tables séparées. A peine assis, pas très loin de Rogue, je vois tout les regards de la table convergés vers moi.

Euh, bonjour, dis-je.

Alors, finalement t'es à Serpentard? me demande un jeune homme, brun les yeux noirs.

Et à Griffondore, repondis-je. Le directeur m'a expliquer la rivalité entre ces deux maisons, mais je ne pouvais pas faire de choix.

Et pourquoi vous avez pas rejoint l'autre nouveau?

On le retrouvera plus tard, il comprendra.

Et vous dormez où.

On aura un dortoir pour nous.

Et comment ça se passe?

Une semaine je suis à Griffondore, l'autre à Serpentard. On commence par Griffondore, le directeur pense qu'on s'integrera mieux ainsi.

D'accord, mais vous aurez accès aux salles communes?

J'en sais rien, on a pas pensé à demander.

Ok.

Les discussions reprennent entre les groupes déjà formés. N'étant pas loin de lui, j'écoutes la conversation de Rogue et de ses amis, et à, un moment j'interviens.

Les sangs pures doivent avoir le pouvoir, mais on en peut pas vivre que entre sangs pures, dit Rogue, il faut forcément des sangs impures, sinon il n'y aurait très vite plus de sorcier.

Alors tu voudraient faire des sangs pures une race supérieur? lui demandais-je.

C'est évident qu'on est supérieur.

Je suis d'accord avec vous mais seulement dans ce qui est de l'éducation privée. Je connais une personne d'origine moldue qui peut-être plus forte que moi dans certains domaines.

Lesquels?

Les potions par exemple, et la botanique, et d'un niveau scolaire la métamorphose, mais en pratique, je suis meilleur.

Ok, mais les potions, on peut t'apprendre, me dit un des copain de Rogue.

C'est sure que c'est pas avec les griffondores qu'il va apprendre quelque chose en potion, répond Rogue

A part peut-être Evans, la rousse aux yeux verts, préfète en chef à Griffondore.

Mais c'est une sang de bourbe, répond un autre ami.

En faite, on c'est pas présenté, moi c'est Severus Rogue, lui c'est Lucas Goyle, lui Evans Rosier, lui Stefen Nott et lui Georges Crabbe.

Ok.

Le banquet continua, mais je voyais bien que Rogue était partager à mon égard. La fin du banquet est annoncée, et je rejoint Ron, les maraudeurs, Lily et ses amies quand le directeur nous appele Hermione et moi.

Mr et Miss Smith, pouvez vous restez s'il vous plait?

Oui monsieur le directeur.

Vos amis peuvent rester s'il le veulent, continue-t-il

Les maraudeurs restent, mais Lily doit s'occuper des autres élèves, elle va donc à la tour Griffondore.

Monsieur, nous avons oublié de vous demandez si nous avions accès aux salles communes?

Euh, oui, vous pourrez demandé les mots de passe à vos camarades. Bien, je vous laisse un peu parler, puis je vous amènerais à votre dortoir.

Nous pouvons parler sur le chemin, dit Hermione.

Bien, alors suivez moi.

Après quelques minutes, je me décide à prendre la parole.

Les gars, vous m'en voulez pas hein? J'ai pas choisi d'être dans les deux maisons.

Tu pouvais le convaincre de t'envoyer seulement à Griffondore. J'ai bien réussi moi! Dit Sirius

Mais je veux pouvoir parler à certains Serpentards, et j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen.

Mais Serpentard harry, me fit James en colère, on est des Griffondore, pourquoi Serpentard?

Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

Nous voici arrivé, annonce alors le directeur. Les griffondores, veuillez regagner votre dortoir, Ronald, vous avez été installé dans leur chambre.

Bien monsieur le directeur.

Il fait un bisou à Hermione et ils partent, nous laissant Hermione et moi fasse au directeur.

Vous pourrez dormir dans leur dortoir de temps en temps, mais ne favorisez pas l'un par rapport à l'autre. Et si vous faites des bétises avec une maison, les points serons enlevé à cette maison.

D'accord.

Bien, le mot de passe est union, vous pouvez y aller.

On rentre, le directeur nous suit.

A droite, la chambre de Harry, à gauche, celle d'Hermione, au millieu la salle de bain, et à côté les toilettes. Je vous laisse jeunes gens, mais pas de bétises.

On est dans un salon assez grand, en rouge et or, couleur de Griffondore, en rentrant dans ma chambre, il y a aussi du vert et argent, mais le mélange est harmonieux. Je retourne dans le salon.

Il est bien cet appart', et on pourra invité tout le monde, il y a suffisament de place pour tous les faire dormir ici.

Oui, t'as raison frérot. Bon, bonne nuit, il faudra être en forme demain.

Ok, je vais parler à Remus, je reviens plus tard, dans pas longtemps, promi.

D'accord, mais te fait pas prendre.

Promi, je prend la cape de toute façon.

Je sors, et en trois enjambées, je suis devant l'appartement de Remus. Je frappe et je rentre, pour me retrouver face aux maraudeurs.

Harry, rentre, me dit l'adulte.

Oui bien sure.

Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient eut le temps de te présenter Peter.

Salut Peter.

Tu voulais me parler?

Oh, c'est pas grave, j'avais juste l'habitude d'avoir du monde dans ma chambre, mais la 'Mione et moi avons des chambres séparées.

Bon,nous on va y aller, dit James.

James, attend, je sait que vous n'aimez pas les serpentards, et je me fou de ce que vous leur ferez, mais merde, vous me connaissez, vous savez que je ne suis pas comme eux.

Tu as toutes les qualités requises pourtant.

James, se sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes, pas nos aptitudes, répond 'Mus.

Ouais, on verra, à plus, dit-il, et tous sortent à sa suite, sauf 'Mus, justement.

Ils voulaient m'accompager pour que je parle avec Romulus.

Ouais, justement, la conversation pouvait se passer avec tout les deux.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a 'Ry, me demande l'adulte.

Et là, je parle avec eux afin de mettre au point certaines choses, sur nos sentiments à tous. Bien sûre, rien est décidé, on sait juste l'affection particulière de chacun. Je rentre ensuite dans ma chambre, mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil. James et Sirius m'en veulent, comment ais-je pu croire qu'ils comprendraient?

Vers 5H, je m'endors enfin, pour être réveillé deux heures plus tard par Hermione

'Ry, dépèches toi, tu vas être en retard, me crie-t-elle à travers la porte.

Oui, j'arrive, lui répondis-je, totalement endormi.

Elle n'attend pas cinq minutes, rentre dans ma chambre et me jette un aqua afin que je me réveille.

Allez, va t'habiller et dépêche toi, on va chez les griffondores ce matin?

Oui 'Mione, je veux voir ma mère un peu, et puis mon père aussi.

Ok.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis prêt, et on descend. Arrivés à table, on s'asseoit avec nos amis.

Et bien, t'as l'air réveiller toi! s'exclame mon père

J'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Oh, t'a fait un cauchemard? me demande Remus.

Non 'Mus, je pensais à des choses. James, Sirius, je suis désolé d'être allé avec les serpentards hier soir, mais je vous connait déjà, je veux m'intégrer dans les deux groupes. J'ai besoin de gagner la confiance de deux serpentards, et pas les moindres, alors s'il vous plait, je veux pas m'engueuler avec vous. A la fin, ma voie est presque suppliante.

Ok, c'est bon, mais c'est qui l'autre, il y a Rogue et ...?

Et ton frère Sir', je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le crois.

Comme tu veux, de toute façon, si ça m'évite d'avoir un frère mangemort.

Merci Sir', t'es génial.

Tenez vos emploi du temps, nous dit Lily.

Harry, Hermione, faudra demander les autres au préfet en chef de votre autre maison.

Merci Lily, lui répondis-je.

C'est un plaisir, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Génial, on commence par DCFM.

A ce moment, Romulus (Remus adulte) arrive et demande à me parler.

'Ry, j'ai demandé au directeur, il est d'accord pour que tu m'assiste pendant les heures où tu as cours avec moi, es-tu toujours d'accord?

T'es sûre de toi Rem's?

Plus que sûre 'Ry.

Ok, je veux bien.

Alors allons-y.

Eh, attend, je fini mon p'tit dèj' quand même.

Ok, mais dépèches toi.

On travaille quoi aujourd'hui? lui demandais-je tout en me rasseyant.

Aujourd'hui, se sera des révisions, on montrera les sorts à la puissance maximal, quelque fois des sorts simples peuvent faire plus de dégats qu'on ne l'imagine.

Ok, bon, on peut y aller.

Ba attendez nous, fait James.

Euh, j'aimerais encore parler un peu avec Harry.

Mais qu'est ce que vous nous cachez? demande Sirius.

Tu le saura bien assez tôt, lui répond Rem's.

On se dirige vers la salle de cours, et Remus me demande de jeter un expelliarmus, en me concentrant pour lui donner beaucoup de puissance. Je fais ce qu'il me demande, mais comme je suis fatiguer, il est simplement expulsé contre le mur sans trop de mal pour lui.

'Ry, concentre toi s'il te plait.

C'est pas ça, je suis fatigué.

Bien, prend cette potion de régénération des forces.

Merci Rem's, t'es vraiment génial.

Bien, ressort, tu t'assieras avec les élèves, et ça va bientôt sonné.

En effet, je sors et quelques minutes plus tard, tout les élèves sont là, et la cloche sonne.

Entrez, dit alors Romulus.

On s'installe, je m'installe à coté de Lily, de l'autre coté il y a James, on est sur la première table à droite en rentrant dans la salle.

Je suis Mr Vanguer, votre nouveau prof' de DCFM, quand Harry Smith aura cours avec vous, il sera mon assistant. En effet, il était mon élève avant d'être professeur à Poudlard, et il connait autant, voire même plus de sorts que moi. Harry, vient s'il te plait.

Je me lève et je le rejoint sur l'estrade.

Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des révisions. En effet, vous allez réapprendre a jeter l'expelliarmus, le stupéfix et quelques autres sorts basiques. Cependant, vous devrez y mettre toute votre puissance. Ainsi, vous pourrez soit assomer quelqu'un avec un expelliarmus, soit attrapper plusieur baguettes à la fois.

Je fait la démonstration de ce qu'il vient de dire. Au premeir essaie, toutes les baguettes m'arrivent dans la main, au deuxième essaie, j'envoie Rem's à l'autre bout de la salle, assomé.

Enervatum.

Voilà, je dirais que c'est un bon résultat, alors tout le monde se lève, on passe à la pratique. Harry, tu t'occupe de la moitié de la classe, moi de l'autre

Ok, alors, mettez vous par deux, dit-il à la moitié concerné. Il y a dans ce grouoe Peter et Ron, James et Sirius sont dans le groupe de Rem's, mais 'Mus est dans mon groupe, avec Lily.

Alors, vous allez vous mettre face à face, est ce que tout le monde à un partenaire?

Non, je suis toute seule,me dit Marie, une amie de Lily que j'avais vu au chaudron baveur.

Bien, je me mettrais avec toi, enfin si ca ne te dérange pas?

Non, bien sure.

Alors, justement, vous allez commencez, lancez un expelliarmus, déjà, je veux juste voir ce que ça donne, faites le normalement.

Tout le monde y arrive sauf Peter. Bien, Ron, tu veux bien venir te mettre avec Marie, je vais me mettre avec Peter.

Quoi, mais non, vous allez me...

Peter, je veux juste aider.

Ok Harry, j'y vais, me dit Ron.

Bien, maintenant, la deuxième ligne, lancez le sort.

Là, tout le monde y arriva.

Bien, alors vous allez refaire la même chose, mais cette fois, vous allez essayé d'assomé votre adversaire. Concentrez vous sur la personne, et non sur la baguette.

Là, les résultats sont mitigés, je les laisse plus ou moins faire seuls, pendant que je m'occupe de Peter, cepandant je garde un oeil sur eux.

Bien, Peter, détend toi s'il te plait.

Mais je suis détendu, me répond il nerveux.

Ok, alors concentre toi sur ma baguette. Imagine que ma baguette t'arrive dans la main, penses y très fort.

Je vois la concentration sur son visage, l'envi de réussir dans ses yeux. Quand je sens qu'il est prêt je lui dit:

Maintenant, tu tends ta baguette vers moi, et avec un léger mouvement circulaire du poignet, tu prononces la formule.

Expelliarmus, dit-il, en suivant mes instructions.

Ma baguette m'échappe des mains mais tombe à mes pieds.

C'est déjà pas mal, recommence.

Au bout de trois essaie, il arrive à attrapper ma baguette, je lui demande alors de rentrer dans un groupe afin de regarder ce que les autres font.

Bien, maintenant que vous arrivez tous à peu près au moins à repousser l'autre personne, regroupez vous, Ron, vient et lance un expelliarmus aussi puissant que tu peux, pour attraper un maximum de baguettes.

Le cours prend fin pendant cet exercice, et je laisse tout le monde sortir pour savoir si Remus veut me parler.

Ne passe pas trop de temps avec Peter, mais c'est bien ce que tu as fait, et essaie de ne pas montrer de favoritisme.

Ok Rem's, bon j'y vais, j'ai potion.


	6. Chapter 6

Effectivement,je dois me dépecher pour ne pas arrivé en retard en potion. Quand j'arrive, le dernier élève rentre, je passe donc la porte juste avant que la prof' ne la referme.

Bonjour, alors pour les nouveau, je suis Mlle Maelstrom, je vous enseignerais les potions. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par une potion un peu complexe, qui est la potion de souvenir. Si vous buvez cette potion, vous pourrez vous souvenir de quelque chose d'oublier, mais il faut avoir une idée du thème sur lequel le sujet porte: la famille, un mauvais tour... Les instructions sont au tableau, alors commencez.

Je suis assis avec James et Sirius, devant il y a Lily, Hermione et Remus et derrière nous, il y a Ron, Peter et à son grand déplaisir Séverus qui c'est vu attribuer cette place dès qu'il est rentré en classe. James, Sirius et moi parlons, mais nous faisons tout de même attention a ce que nous faisons. A un moment, je coupe les racines de chêne demandées, mais je me coupe et un peu de sang se mélange aux racines. Mais ce n'est rien de très important, on n'en voit même pas la trace. Seulement, je vois que Sirius met trois gouttes d'élebbore au lieu d'une seule, et quand on rajoute les racines avec mon sang, le chaudron explose, et la table de devant, nous et la table de derrière sommes arrosés par la potion.

Evidemment, il y a trop de fumée pour qu'on puisse voir quoique ce soit, mais je me sens rétrécir. Quand la fuumée est évaporée, je remarque que je suis plus petits, ainsi que les maraudeurs, Ron, Lily et Severus. Ils ont l'air plus jeunes, et je me dis que je dois avoir le même air, et puis, d'un coup, on s'évanouit.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans une salle toute blanche. Il y a plein de monde autour de moi, et je suis effrayé, je ne connais pas cet endroit.

Harry? me demande un grand homme, avec une longue barbe blanche, de longs cheveux de la même couleur et des lunettes en demi lune. Harry, ça va?

Qui êtes vous? demandais-je d'une toute petite voie effrayée.

Dumbledore, ils sont redevenus enfants, même dans leur esprit. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils ont en réalité 17 ans, et qu'ils ont eu un accident de potion, dit Mlle Maelstrom

Bien, alors on va s'occuper au plus vite de ça.

A ce moment, Mme Pomfresh arrive vers moi pour m'examiner, mais je me recul instinctevement.

Professeur, je crois que nous avons un problème.

Qu'y a-t-il? demande-t-il en se retournant vers l'infirmière, donc vers moi. Il me voit assis, tout au fond de mon lit, le plus loin possible de l'adulte.

Harry? m'appelle-t-il d'une voie douce.

J'ai rien fait!

Je te crois Harry, tu es à l'infirmerie, tu n'as rien à craindre.

A l'infirmerie? Pourquoi? demandais-je encore plus effrayé.

Car tu as eut un problème lors d'un de tes cours avec quelques camarades. Quel age as-tu?

Sept ans pourquoi?

Poppy, que pouvons-nous faire.

Je vais voir quelle est l'erreur dans leur potion, apparement, il y a eu du sang, Harry à l'air de s'être coupé. Je vais interrogé les élèves. Ensuite je vais faire un antidote, quand j'aurais trouvé l'erreur. Mais, Dumbledore, il est étrange que Harry Smith ressemble autant à James, et que les trois nouveaux aient autant changés.

Non, c'est leur apparence normale, je vous prierais de ne pas répendre cette nouvelle, je viendrais pour savoir ce que les autres élèves ont vu.

Pendant ce temps, comme les adultes ne font plus attention à moi, je descend de mon lit et me glisse contre le mur pour essayé de trouver la sortie. Seulement je n'ai pas encore atteint les portes quand Albus se retourne pour me rassurer.

Harry? fait-il d'une voie inquiète.

Je n'arrive pas à retenir un gémissement avant de partir en courant, le directeur me retenant juste avant que je ne puisse sortir. Il me tient fermement, mais ne me fait pas mal. Il me remet sur mon lit et s'asseoit face à moi.

Harry, n'est pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Vraiment?

Oui, vraiment.

Comment me connaissez-vous?

Poppy, laisse nous seuls s'il te plait.

Bien, je vous laisse.

Quel est ton nom complet Harry?

Harry James Potter monsieur, répondis-je en me méfiant toujours.

Oui, et d'où te vient cette cicatrice?

De l'accident de voiture qui a tué mes parents quand j'avais un an.

Pas vraiment Harry.

Comment ça?

Tes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture, enfin je crois pas.

Mais alors?

C'étaient des sorciers Harry, et toi aussi tu en es un.

Un quoi?

Un sorcier.

c'est pour ça que je fais toute ces choses bizzard?

Bizzards? Quelles choses?

Quand tante Pétunia m'a rasé les cheveux, le lendemain ils étaient de nouveau comme ça, et quand elle a voulu me mettre l'horrible pull marron de Duddley il a tellement rétrécit qu'il pouvait servir aux barbies.

Oui, c'est pour ça Harry. Mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Tu as en réalité 17ans, mais tu a retrouvé le corps et l'esprit que tu avais à 7 ans à cause d'un accident de potion.

J'ai 17 ans, mais j'ai 7 ans?

Oui, et en plus, tu es dans le passé, tu as remonté le temps de 19 ans.

Alors je me retrouve 19 ans en arrière à l'âge de mes 7 ans alors qu'en réalité j'en ai 17. En quelle année sommes nous?

En 1979 Harry.

1979? Mais je suis né en 1980.

Je sais Harry, je sais.

Et pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie?

A cause de ton accident de potion. Dit moi, tu vis chez ton oncle et ta tante n'est-ce pas?

Oui.

Qu'est ce qu'il te font quand tu fais une bétises.

D'un coup, je me recroqueville, je retourne m'asseoir tout au fond du lit, le plus loin possible de l'homme.

Est ce qu'ils te frappent Harry?

Oui, répondis je en murmurant, et ils m'envoient dans mon placard sans manger et j'ai pas le droit de sortir.

Dans ton placard? Dans ta chambre tu veux dire?

Non, je dors dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Dans un placard? Attend ici Harry, je ne veux pas que tu bouges.

Dumbledore repart, et moi je suis tétanisé, que va-t-il faire? Il revient avec l'infirmière.

Harry, nous ne te ferons rien, alors s'il te plait, ralonges toi, et laisse Poppy t'examiner.

Je suis obligé?

Oui Harry.

L'infirmière s'approche alors de moi, m'enlève mon pyjama et me lance un sort. Très vite, plein de marques: des bleus et des marques de ceintures apparaissent.

Oh, et les blessures internes?

Poppy me touche alors partout.

Deux cotes cassées, le poignet droit et les deux chevilles.

Merci Poppy, gardez ça pour vous d'accord?

Oui monsieur le directeur.

Bien, et tant que tout le monde est en cours, je vais faire transferer ses élèves dans le dortoir des Smith, vous pouvez vous en charger ou voulez vous que je demande l'aide de Romulus Vanguer, c'est le seul à ne pas avoir cours, et il veillera sur eux ensuite.

Ba je veux bien son aide alors monsieur le directeur.

Albus part chercher Remus adulte et va voir dans la salle de potion afin de recueillir des informations sur l'incident.

J'ai trouvé quel est le problème professeur, mais l'antidote ne sera prêt que dans une semaine.

Bien, alors ces élèves seront absents une semaine. Je verrais pour les surveillés, après tout, on ne peut pas laissé une bande d'enfants de 7 ans tout seul.

Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière nous amène dans notre appartement à 'Mione et moi et transforme nos chambres en dortoir. Les garçons d'un coté, les filles de l'autre. Remus arrive à ce moment là, et observe les dégâts.

Pompon, vous pouvez retourner à l'infirmerie.

Mr Vanguer, je dois vous avertir, Harry Smith semble avoir reçu des mauvais traitements dans son enfance, il est terrorisé par les adultes, et à peine moins par les enfants.

J'en prend note, merci.

Elle sort, et Remus m'appelle.

Alors les enfants, que voulez vous faire?

Manger!

Ah oui, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas. Et bien, je vais devoir demandé de l'aide, Harry, acceptes tu de m'aider.

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'indifférance.

Bien Harry, alors tu vas appelé Loony, prononces plusieurs fois son nom s'il te plait.

Loony? Loony?

A ce moment, un elf de maison apparait devant moi, me faisant faire un bon en arrière et me coller contre le mur, s'éloignant ainsi du groupe.

N'aie pas peur Harry, et vient donc manger.

Je m'approche doucement, mais je me tient tout de même à l'écart des autres. En mangeant, tout le monde parle, et personne ne s'interesse à moi, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon qui me ressemble énormément me demande:

D'où viens-tu? Tu parles pas depuis tout à l'heure, pourquoi?

Comme je ne répond pas, Remus dit:

Harry vient juste d'apprendre qu'il est sorcier, laisse lui le temps de comprendre.

Mais, il est au courant de tout n'est ce pas? on a 17 ans, il vient du futur et tout ça?

Oui, je sais, repondis-je alors, étonnant Rémus et les autres.

Laissez lui le temps. Veux tu jouer avec nous Harry, on va faire une bataille explosive. C'est comme la bataille normale, sauf que les cartes peuvent explosées.

D'accord.

Peu à peu, je me sens en confiance parmi eux, je n'ai plus peur qu'on me frappe, mais je reste tout de même méfiant. A un moment, Rémus nous dit qu'il faudrait qu'on dorme, en effet, on est tous en train de bailler, mais James et Sirius refusent, ce qui fait élever la voie à Remus, du coup, je cours dans le dortoir et je me cache sous mes couvertures.

Harry, Harry?

Comme je reste sous mes couvertures, Remus reprend

Harry, n'aie pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal, sors de sous les couvertures d'accord?

Je laisse apparaitre le sommet de mon crâne, puis mes yeux, mais je m'arrete là.

Bien, c'est un bon début. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

Vrai?

Ba oui c'est vrai. James et Sirius sont des enfants insupportables, me dit-il avec un grand sourire, pas toi.

Tu vas pas me taper?

Bien sûre que non Harry, je ne te tapperais jamais.

Suite à ça, je participe aux activités comme les autres,je n'ai plus peur. Cependant, je reste un enfant sage. Toute la semaine, les cours de DCFM sont annulé car Remus est chargé de s'occupper de nous. Au bout d'une semaine, Mlle Maelstrom rentre dans notre appartement dans la matinée et dit à Remus de nous faire boire une potion qu'elle lui tend. Il la verse dans notre soupe, et le dimanche soir, après une longue semaine sous forme d'enfant, on reprend forme normale. Albus vient alors pour réeffectuer nos changements physiques, sauf que cette fois la potion agit dès que le sort est lancé. On peut alors aller manger dans la grande salle, avec les souvenir de cette semaine très enfantine.

On reprend alors les cours normalement, ou presque, car on doit tout rattraper, et on vit enfin notre première semaine de cours en septième année. Après cette expérience, Dumbledore nous refait passer sous le choixpeau, ma "soeur" et moi. Nous sommes alors répartis seulement à Griffondore, mais je me suis lié d'amitié avec Severus, alors je ne suis pas trop décu. De plus, on, garde tout de même l'appartement, mais nous sommes installé dans les dortoirs des septièmes années de Griffondore, alors je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir être tout le temps avec mon père, et de pouvoir voir aussi souvent ma mère. Enfin, durant cette semaine, je me suis énormément rapproché de 'Mus, qui était quand même le plus patient.

Au retour, au premier cours de potion, Mlle Maelstrom nous sépare, mettant Remus avec Severus et moi, James avec Peter et Hermione, et Sirius avec Lily et Ron. Ainsi, les groupes ne sont pas turbulents, et les risques de faire explosé un chaudron sont moins important. Et encore une fois, la situation est a mon bénéfice, puisque ça me prenet de pouvoir parler avec Severus, même si souvent on tombe en désaccord, au moins il m'écoute, et il réfléchit pour plus tard. Et aussi, je suis avec 'Mus, nous laissant parfois le temps de parler lorsque Severus ne nous écoutes pas. Les heures de potions sont alors pour moi le moment idéal pour savoir où j'en suis de mes sentiments pour Remus.


	7. Chapter 7

La vie reprend donc peu à peu son cours normale. Les évènements ne laissent pas de marquent, mais les souvenirs sont présents.

Remus et moi sommes à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, Hermione n'est pas venue avec nous, les autres sont occupés à préparer une blague mais Remus et moi faisons les recherches pour les aider après. Je ferme un enième livre qui ne m'a pas apporté de réponses et je soupir. 'Mus lève alors les yeux.

C'est dure hein? se moque-t-il. Faut dire que t'as pas l'air en forme.

Mais si, tout va bien.

Je sais que tu ne dort pratiquement pas, et ce n'est pas un sommeil paisible.

Désolé si je te réveille.

Non, c'est pas ta faute, j'entend mieu que la plupart des gens.

Ouais.

C'est à cause de ton enfance?

Mon enfance? Je pensais que tu savais pourquoi je fais des cauchemard depuis le temps.

Une fois je t'ai entendu dire, "non, j'ai rien fait, aïe"

Bon, d'accord, quand on a passé une semaine enfance, après j'ai eu des souvenirs qui sont revenus, mais c'est rien.

Rien? Harry t'étais terrorisé par tout le monde!

Ba quoi? J'étais petit et je ne connaissais personne je te signal! En plus dans un monde qui m'était encore inconnu à l'époque.

Oui, et à chaque fois que Rom's (déformation de Rem's par son nouveau prénom: Romulus Rom's) élevait la voie, tu te protégeais et tu reculais.

Bon d'acord, ils me frappaient, j'étais enfermé dans un placard et je n'avais pas le droit de jouer. A chaque fois que quelque chose de pas ordinaire se passait, il enlevait sa ceinture, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? C'est fini de toutes façons, depuis mes 11 ans, depuis que j'ai une baguette!

Mais, tu ne peux pas dire que c'est fini comme si ce n'était rien!

Ils peuvent plus rien maintenant, et tu n'y peux rien.

Je peux changer ça dans le futur.

Rem's (l'ado), c'était avant qu'on se connaisse! Tu n'y peux RIEN, ça m'est arrivé, et ça fait que je suis celui que je suis.

Mais je peux pas les laisser te faire ça, je t'aime trop pour ça.

Si ce qu'ils m'ont fait qui m'a fait devenir l'ado que tu aimes aujourd'hui, et qui t'aimes en retour. Mais 'Mus, tu as le même âge que mes parents.

On a le même âge toi et moi 'Ry

A 18 ans d'écart!

18 ans que t'as comblé en venant ici!

'Mus!

Il se lève alors et vient m'embrasser. Je ne recul pas, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ses lèvres sont collées au miennes, et je fini par les ouvrir, par aller caresser sa langue de la mienne. Puis, après un temps à la fois infiniment long et infiniment court, je ne saurais dire le temps exacte, on s'arrete et on reprend nos recherches. Cepandant la concentration n'y est plus, alors en même temps, on ferme nos livres et on va les ranger. Finalement, il est midi, et nous devons aller manger, on va donc chercher les autres dans la tour griffondore et on va manger, la main dans la main.

L'après midi, James fait passer les séléctions de quidditch. Il manque l'attrapeur, deux poursuiveurs, le gardien et un batteur. Le poursuiveur déjà présent est James et le batteur est Sirius. Pour commencer les sélections et afin d'éliminer des candidats dès le début, James organise un concours de vol. En gros, il y a un parcourt aérien à effectuer, avec des pirouettes. Quelques uns des plus jeunes sont éliminés dès cette étape, mais Hermione surprend tout le monde, surtout Ron et moi qui la connaissons. Non seulement elle monte sur un balais, mais en plus elle réussi le parcourt avec certaines figures impressionnantes, d'autres très mal fait, mais on ne lui en porte pas rigueur. L'étape suivante est de sélectionner le batteur manquant, on est alors tous en l'air, on se fait des passes avec deux souaffles et les batteurs doivent nous géner. Ron est le plus brillant, il est donc sélectionner à ce poste. Ensuite vient le tour de l'attrapeur. On est quatre candidats, le premier a attrapper le vif d'or, s'il réussi à éviter les cognards et qu'il montre un peu sa technique: feintes, doublage, pointes de vitesses et ralentissement... est sélectionner. Un candidat ne faisait vraiment pas le poids, je le laisse à terre après une feinte de Wronsky pas superbe selon mon avi. C'est en remontant en flèche que je repère la balle dorée, et je me lance à sa poursuite l'air de rien. Et ma technique marche vu que je l'attrape sans que les autres remarque même que ça faisait deux minutes que je le suivais. Quand je dis ça à James, il m'avoue être impressionner par mon talent, cependant la sélection n'est pas terminée. Cette fois, il selectionne les poursuiveurs et le gardien, mais les attrapeurs définissent le temps de jeu: le premier a attrapper le vif met fin au match et gagne des points, pour voir si je serais finalement bien l'attrapeur.

A la fin de l'après midi, on donne à McGo' une liste de joueurs, tous en septième année. En effet, capitaine: James Potter, poursuiveur avec Hermione Granger et Tina Servantes, l'amie de Lily, le gardien est Ron Vanguer, les batteurs: Sirius Black et Marie White, l'autre amie de Lily, et l'attrapeur, Harry Smith. On pourrait crié au favoritisme, mais en étant réaliste, on était vraiment les meilleurs, mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour féter cette équipe vraiment exceptionnelle, Sirius, Peter et moi allons à Pré-au-lard, car nos formes animales sont pratiques. James étant un cerf, il aurait du mal à passer inaperçu, les loups garous ne se transforment pas sur demande et les autres ne sont pas animagus. Alors qu'on allait rentrer dans les Trois balais, on entend des "pop" caractéritique de transplanage. Sirius et moi sautons sur les silhouettes encagoulées typiques des mangemorts, et on arrive a en blessé et désarmé quelques uns pendant que Peter ronge les baguettes pour les casser. Des sorciers dont les maisons sont détruites sortent et se défendent mais les mangemorts sont nombreux. Sirius et moi décidons alors de nous cacher pour reprendre forme humaine et se battre en duel. Très vite, je suis blessé à une jambe. Ayant du mal à tenir debout et a me déplacer, je transplane devant Poudlard, me transforme en aigle et prévient Dumbledore qui est dans son bureau. Je rentre d'ailleurs dedans par la fenêtre ouverte et me transforme une fois à l'interieur. Dumbledore voyant que je ne peux pas me déplacer me soigne et sans prendre le temps de m'asseoir je lui dit:

Il y a une attaque à pré au lard, il faut des renforts nombreux, il y a beaucoup de mangemorts.

Je me retransforme et avant que Dumbledore ne puisse réagir, je suis déjà en vol vers la sortie. Dès que je passe les portes, je me retransforme et retourne dans la bataille en transplanant. Je vois immédiatement Sirius et Peter en difficulté face à cinq mangemorts. J'arrive à en désarmer trois de loin, mais en même temps j'alerte deux autres mangemorts. Je casse les baguettes que j'ai récupérées, Sirius stupéfixie un ennemi et Peter en assome un autre. On est alors trois contre deux, mais Peter se fait stupefixier, et Sirius reçoit un doloris, surement pas le premier de la soirée car il avait déjà l'air de souffrir avant. J'ejecte son tortionnaire d'un expelliarmus puissant, mais l'autre m'envoie un sort "sanginus". Des dizaines de coupures se font alors sur tout mon corps, et je saigne abondament. Sirius neutralise alors le mangemort responsable, court vers moi et nous transplane devant poudlard. Il me met sur son dos et se transforme en chien afin d'être plus rapide. Sur le chemin, je perd connaissance, je ne sais donc pas la réaction de Mrs Pomfresh quand on arrive à l'infirmerie. Je me réveille trois jours plus tard, en criant car je vois Voldemort me lancé un doloris, et j'en ressent les effets.

Autour de moi, il y a Remus, James et Lily, Dumbledore, et l'infirmière arrive suite à mon crie.

Prenez ça, me dit-elle immédiatement en me tendant un gobelet. Ca finira de renouvelé votre sang et empéchera la douleur. Où avez-vous mal.

Partout, mais surtout à ma cicatrice, mais ce ne sont pas les effets du sort.

Si, ce sort ravive les blessures antérieures, et apparement vous en avez beaucoup, vu le nombre d'os que j'ai du ressouder, le nombre de blessures que j'ai du refermer, d'équimoses que j'ai fait disparaitre. Si vous lancez ce sort sur quelqu'un qui ne c'est jamais blesser, il n'a rien. Alors on peut dire que vous avez un passé très mouvenenté, et que vous avez du passer un temps indéffinisable dans des infirmeries.

C'est vrai, admis-je.

Bien, peut-on savoir ce que vous faisiez à Pré-au-lard avant l'attaque? demande alors Dumbledore.

On se provisionnait pour une fête professeur, avouais-je.

Au moins vous ne me mentez pas. Vos amis ont un mois de retenues avec moi-même, et vous finirez aussi par venir dès que vous serez en état de venir. La punition se finira en même temps pour vous trois. De plus, les sorties de Poudlard, officielles ou non vous sont interdites jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Professeur, même si ça joue encore plus en notre défaveur, j'ai vu Voldemort dire qu'il voulait se venger de nous trois, enfin surtout de moi, puisque c'est ma faute si la mission est un échec. De plus, il veut de nouveau attaquer le chemin de Traverses, la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas quand exactement.

Et bien, vos entrainements de quidditch seront surveillés, dès qu'ils pourront avoir lieu comme vous serez dans mon bureau tout les soir et le samedi après midi. Je suppose que le dimanche vous travaillerez, donc je ne sait pas quand vous pourrez vous entrainer.

Professeur! essaie de répliquer James.

James, t'es pas en situation de négocier, lui chuchote alors Rémus.

Bon, maintenant tout le monde dehors, dit Pomfresh, je dois m'occuper de mon patient.

Elle m'ausculte, me donne encore une potion et disparait quelques minutes dans son bureau. Elle en revient avec un plateau repas.

Mangez tout. Ca fait trois jours que vous êtes inconscient, vous devez manger et vous reposer.

Je mange, elle me tend ensuite une potion.

C'est une potion de sommeil sans rève. Sous la demande du directeur, je vous donne la plus puissante que j'ai. Buvez tout, et laissez le sommeil venir.

Je m'execute sans protester- pour une fois- et sombre très vite dans un sommeil profond. La potion est cependant insuffisante, car trois heures plus tard je commence à m'agiter à cause d'une vision. Voldemort essaie de trouver le moyen de m'enlever, et je ressent tous les effets des sorts les plus cruels qu'il voudrait me faire subir. Je ne me réveille pas, mais comme c'est l'heure du repas, Rémus est revenu. Pomfresh refuse qu'il vienne me voir "il a besoin de se reposer, et il est puni" mais je m'agite assez violement, tombant de mon lit. Je ne me réveille toujours pas, mais Remus court à mon secours, me repose sur le lit et me chuchote des mots réconfortants. Comme je ne me calme pas, il me prend dans ces bras et il me parle doucement, il me caresse les cheveux et me fait des petits baisers sur le front.

Il a de la fièvre, murmure-t-il à l'adresse de l'infirmière.

Elle me fait alors boire une potion. Remus continue. Je me calme, ma fièvre descend. Remus me relache, je recommence à m'agiter, il reprend alors ses soins, me reprend dans ses bras et me serre fort. Je me calme, et l'infirmière l'autorise a rester. Quand il retourne en cours, je dors toujours, et je met peu de temps à retourner dans mes cauchemards, cependant je ne bouge pas. Je me réveille dans la soirée, je relate les faits à l'infirmière, elle me fait manger, et associe une potion somnifère a une potion de sommeil sans rêves, elle me donne aussi quelques autres potions, pour empecher les hallucination et fermer l'esprit. Cependant c'est très partiel, ces potions ont peu d'effet dans la normale. Je me rendors alors, au début dans les bras de Remus pour que je me sente protéger, puis il est renvoyé à son dortoir. Je me réveille le lendemain, mais je viens de faire un cauchemard.

A ce rythme, les potions seront nocives dans moins d'une semaine. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à vous traiter ainsi longtemps, me dit l'infirmière.

J'essairais de mieux pratiquer l'occlumentie

Vous êtes occlumens?

Disons que je n'ai pas très bien appri, mais je crois que j'ai les bases, je ne suis même pas sure, mais avant, ça marchait.

Alors je continuerais à vous donnez les potions pour fermer votre esprit, et je vous donnerais une potion de bonheur avant de vous faire dormir. Mangez.

Dans la matinée, Dumbledore passe.

Je vous donnerai des cours d'occlumentie, Pomona m'a dit que vous en aviez déjà eu, mais je vous en redonnerait. Vous pourrez sortir demain si vous dormez un peu naturellement aujourd'hui. Vous rependrez les cours lundi prochain, ça vous laisse encore 5 jours pour vous reposez. Lundi soir, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau avec Sirius et Peter à 20h sans fautes.

Bien monsieur le directeur, lui répondis-je.

Je tenais tout de même à vous dire que vous avez fait du bon travail lors de la bataille, mais vous jetez dans la mélé était inconscient de votre part.

Désolé professeur, vieux réflexe.

Umff, me répond'-il, un sourir aux lèvres.

Je passe la matinée à lire des cours que Remus a du me déposer près de mon lit. A midi, je mange, puis je m'endors- sans potion- j'arrive à dormir quelques heures, mais je me réveille aux cris de mes parents la nuits de leur mort.

Bon, vous pourrez sortir demain, mais je vous donnerais des potions de sommeil sans rèves. Un verre par soir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, puis maximum trois par semaine pendant un mois. C'est déjà dangereux une telle dose, mais bon, si c'est ce qu'il faut. Et vous viendrez tout les samedis matins, à 9h pour que je vous examine.

Bien, merci.

Après les cours, j'ai la visite des 7emes année Grif' et Rom's. Au bout d'une heure, je commence a être fatigué, Mrs Pomfresh les fait partir et me sers mon repas. Je mange, je prend mes potions et je dors. Je me réveil le lendemain matin à cause d'un cauchemard.

J'hésite à vous laissez sortir, mais le directeur m'assure que ça ira. Prenez votre petit déjeuner ici, il est 9h, vous pourrez retourné dans votre tour après.

Je mange en silence, puis retrouve ma tour silencieuse. Je travaille un peu jusqu'à midi, puis mes amis viennent poser leurs affaires et on va manger.

Ca fait du bien de voir du monde, leur dis-je.

Ca fait du bien de t'avoir parmi nous, me répond Remus

Oui, cette fois tu nous a fait une belle peur, ajoute Hermione.

'Mione, arrète, la coupe immédiatement Ron

Je sais 'Mione, je suis désolé, je crois qu'avec mon passé, c'était le pire sort qu'il pouvait me lancer.

Moi j'en connais un pire, répond Sirius.

Lequel? demande Peter.

Ba, y'a le doloris.

On s'en remet vite, lui répondis-je.

Et l'avada kedrava, continue-t-il

Déjà résister, répondis-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

Impossible, me repond Tina.

Et pourtant réelle, affirme Ron.

Mais ça se saurait si quelqu'un y avait déjà...

T'as mis le doit sur le problème, personne n'y a pas ENCORE résister, mais ça arrivera.

C'est fou, ajoute Marie.

Totalement dingue, affirmais-je.

Bon, il faut qu'on retourne en cours, anonce Lily, bonne après midi Harry.

Je les accompagne à la tour chercher leurs affaires, puis Remus s'attarde un peu après les autres. On s'embrasse, et il me laisse. Je suis de nouveau seul, je me replonge alors dans le travail. Au milieu de l'après midi, le portrait s'ouvre sur le directeur.

Harry, venez dans mon bureau, nous allons commencer les cours. Cependant, je ne vous ferais pas beaucoup travailler pour le moment. Vous allez juste vous videz de vos sentiment, et je prendrais vos souvenirs au fur et à mesure.

Bien professeur.

Je le suit dans son bureau, et on fait comme il avait prévu.

Bien, souvnez vous de la dernière bataille, celle à pré-au-lard qui fait que vous êtes dans mon bureau aujourd'hui.

Il prend ensuite sa baguette et me prend mon souvenir pour le mettre dans la pensine.

Pouvez vous me raconter le souvenir le plus ancien que vous aillez?

C'est à Godric's Hollow, le 31 octobre, j'ai un an. Voldmeort rentre chez moi, tue mon père qui encourage ma mère à me prendre et s'enfuir. Ensuite, il tue ma mère après qu'elle l'aie supplier de m'épargner, puis il essaie de me tuer, mais le sort se retourne contre lui.

Bien, revoyez le, lui aussi.

Il me prend aussi se souvenir, puis je lui demande.

Pourquoi mettez vous mes souvenirs dans votre pensine?

Déjà, pour mieux vous connaitre, ensuite, la marque dans votre cerveau est ainsi attenuer, vous empéchant des cauchemards,enfin, j'espère ainsi comprendre vos motivations et votre imprudence.

Comme le silence s'installe, il me dit que je peux partir.

Je vais à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches pour un devoir, puis je retourne dans la tour. Je me sens fatigué, mais je n'ai pas envi de me coucher, j'ai peur de faire des cauchemards. Je prend donc un livre et m'asseoit sur mon fauteuil préféré. Je m'endors en lisant. Je suis réveiller par l'arrivée de mes amis pour le repas du soir. Après un repas aussi bon qu'animé, je me sens un peu plus en forme, et je passe la soirée avec tout le monde, dans l'appart' de Rom's qui tenait à tous nous voir.

Harry, va te coucher, me dit-il quand il est clair que je m'endors.

On retourne alors tous dans nos dortoirs, je prend ma potion, et Remus vient se coucher avec moi

Pour t'éviter une nuit agitée, me dit-il

Je le prend dans mes bras une fois couché

Parce que je t'aime, lui répondis-je.

On s'embrasse et je m'endors, aux anges.


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis réveiller par des mouvements près de moi, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour voir Remus qui essaie de se lever, seulement il est toujours dans mes bras.

Sshh mon ange, rendors-toi, me dit-il.

Restes.

Il faut que j'aille me préparer, me murmure-t-il, j'ai cours moi.

Mais les autres dorment encore.

Mais il faut que je prenne ma douche, James se réveille déjà , il est temps que j'y aille.

Je veux un bisou.

Ca c'est possible.

On s'embrasse, et je me relève légèrement, faisant basculé Remus sous moi.

Non, faut que j'y aille.

D'accord, lui répondis-je en me levant.

Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Ba, maintenant que je suis réveiller, je t'accompagne.

Umph, me répond-il.

On va tout les deux dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre la douche te m'y glisse, Remus me rejoint et je recommences à l'embrasser.

Tu devrais faire plus de séjours à l'infirmerie si t'es toujours comme ça après, me dit-il quand j'arrètes enfin de l'embrasser -pour reprendre mon souffle-

C'est ça, moque toi, en attendant moi, yen a un que je vais TUER, y'en a marre, je t'assure, je crois que je me réveil aussi souvent à l'infirmerie qu'à cause d'un cauchemard.

C'est vrai que tu fais souvent des cauchemard, mais n'exagère pas quand même.

Non je t'assures, j'ai du me retrouver à l'infirmerie autant de fois que toi, et pourtant moi, je ne suis pas un lycan.

Eh, c'est pas drole!

Je rigole pas mon ange. Et ce n'est pas un reproche, je t'aimes comme tu es, et puis même pendant la pleine lune je peux être à tes côtés.

C'est vrai, merci 'Ry.

Des coups sont frappés à la porte.

Bon 'Mus, sort, yen a d'autres qui doivent se laver, dit James.

Gloussement de Remus et moi, on se rince, se sèche et s'habille, puis on sort.

Harry? Remus? Mais vous faisiez quoi? demande Sirius qui est le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

On parlait, c'est tout, dis-je.

Bon, James, j'y vais, continue Sirius.

Non, Sir... La porte de la salle de bain se ferme. Mais qu'est ce que vous foutiez, on va être en retard, surtout que Sirius met toujours longtemps sous la douche.

Désolé, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui est retenu Remus, lui répondis-je.

Ouais, vous parliez vraimant?

Ba oui, enfin, après s'être embrassé, répond franchement Remus

Rem's! lui reprochais-je.

T'inquiète, ils savaient pour moi, et puis faut dire qu'hier je me suis incrusté dans ton lit.

Sirius sort de la salle de bain, James y rentre. Ron et Peter commencent à préparer leurs affaires.

Bon, moi je descend, dit Sirius.

On te suis, dit Remus, et il me prend par la main.

Coucou les gars, dit Tina

Salut, répondis-je alors que Sirius s'approchait encore de Tina et l'embrassait.

Vous êtes ensemble? lui demandais-je.

Ba oui, depuis qu'on est rentré de pré au lard.

Harry, tu dors pas? me demande Lily.

Non, Remus m'a réveiller en voulant se lever.

Ah, oui en faites, félicitation vous deux! dit Sirius.

Pourquoi? Demande Lily en même temps que moi.

Lily: ils sont ensemble Harry: ça fait deux mois que t'es arrivé alors disons que ça fait hum... aller disons 1 mois et demi qu'on c'était tous rendu compte (enfin les garçons) que vous vous aimiez.

Ah

Les autres garçons arrivèrent, James fit un bisou à Lily avant de dire.

Sirius méchant, je t'attend moi avant de partir, faux frère va.

Ba, je croyais que tu voulais pas être en retard!

D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Lily.

On descend manger, les élèves sont déjà presque tous là. Après le petit déjeuner, je les regarde aller en cours, me demandant ce que je vais faire quand Remus, avant de partir me dit:

Tu devrais retourner dormir, t'as l'air fatigué.

Arrètes, j'ai tout le temps l'aitr fatigué avec toi!

Moi je dis ça pour toi, Dumbledore te feras surement encore travaillé cette aprèm' alors si tu veux être en forme... Enfin, c'est comme tu veux. Et puis demain c'est samedi, on pourra passer un peu de temps ensemble

Tu m'aideras a rattrapper mes cours?

Oui, mais là faut que j'y aille.

Il part, me laissant seul. Je commence par prendre un livre, mais je n'arrive pas à rester concentré, Remus à raison, je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher, et je m'endors assez vite. Cependant, je me réveille même pas trente minutes plus tard en un hurlement qui m'est douloureux. Je me lèves et je cours dans le bureau directorial.

Professeur, dis-je dès que je suis dans son bureau, sans même avoir frappé.

Harry, que me vaut votre visite? me demande-t-il surpri.

Voldemort... Poudlard... Attaque.

Quand, me demande-t-il immédiatement.

Maintenant, dans pas longtemps, je sais pas trop.

A peine ma phrase est-elle finit que Fumseck lance un cri prudent.

Effectivement, maintenant. Harry, restez ici.

Non, je viens avec vous.

Il ne sait pas qui vous êtes et vous êtes encore faible, alors vous restez ici.

Non, si je dois le tuer, se sera ici, il est trop fort à mon époque et je le sais, il faut que je le fasse maintenant.

Mr Potter! Vous allez m'écouter maintenant, non mais vous êtes pire que votre père.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer, je sors en courant pour aller à l'attaque. Le directeur me rattrape.

bien, vous pouvez venir, mais vous faites attention, et pas de morts aujourd'hui, d'accord?

F'rais ce que je peux professeur.

Umph, c'est ça, on peut pas vraiment dire que vous soyez raisonnable.

"Tout le monde est prié de se rendre dans la grande salle" cette phrase est entendu partout grace à un sort que le directeur c'est lançé.

Venez, on y sera bien assez tôt, et on ne peut pas être deux contre plusieur mangemorts.

Je le suis dans la grande salle et je vais m'asseoir près de mes camarades.

Que se passe-t-il? me demande Remus.

Les mangemorts attaquent.

Ici?

Ouais, à cause de moi.

De nous, rectifie Sirius.

Dumbledore prend alors la parole.

Les mangemorts attaquent ici, Minerva et Filius, restez ici pour défendre les élèves, les 7emes années qui le souhaitent peuvent venir avec nous défendre le parc, les autres peuvent rester ici, les 6emes années peuvent attendre dans le grand hall et les cinquième et quatrième ici si la défense est brisée, les autres, vous allez dans les passages souterrains, et je compte sur les fantomes pour veiller à ce qu'ils y soient en sécurité. Et prévenez le ministère, qu'ils nous envoit des renforts. Maintenant, allons-y.

Tout les 7emes Griffondore, une grande partie des serdaigles et pouffsouffle ainsi que quelques Serpentards se dirige vers le parc, d'autres vers la sortie pour rejoindre les mangemorts. Dans le hall, les derniers septièmes année attendent, avec une bonne moitié des sixièmes, et enfin les trois quart des cinquième et quatriemes plus les autres sixièmes sont dans la grande salle à attendre les combats, enfin, Minerva emmene les autres dans les passages secrets, pendant que Filius prévient le ministère. Ensuite, les deux prof' se retrouvent dans le hall, bloquent les portes et essaient de maintenir les sorts de protection de Poudlard.

Dehors, une faille commence à se faire dans les protections, mais elle semble se refermer aussitot, dumbledore sort, suivi de quelques professeur, je sors alors aussi, suivit des maraudeurs, Ron et hermione. Ma cicatrice me brule, Voldemort est donc là.

Tom, quel plaisir de te revoir, dit alors le directeur.

Professeur, vous protéger vos élèves comme ça? en les faisant venir à moi?

Non, eux, c'est une bande assez tétue qui ne respecte pas les réglements, je pourrais les menacé de tout, ça ne leur suffirait pas.

Peut être que je peux essayé de les faire obéir.

Oh, mais ils ont des capacités, j'ai toutes confiance en eux et en leur capacités.

Ah oui, je reconnais deux personnes qui étaient à pré au lard, il semblerait en effet qu'ils aient des problèmes avec l'autorité.

Un mangemort lança un sort à Peter qui avait sortit sa baguette, la bataille démarra alors. Peter était stupefixier, trois mangemorts désarmés par mes soins se retiraient, attendant qu'il y ait des victimes pour remplacer leurs baguettes que j'avais cassé. J'ignore ce qui se passe autour de moi, je vois Albus et voldemort, toujours en train de discuter, je me bat contre une mangemort, Bellatrix Lestrange semble-t-il. Alors qu'elle essaie de me désarmer, j'entend Voldemort menacer mon père.

Vous en lui ferez pas de mal, lui cris-je

Ah oui? Tu veux prendre ça place peut-être?

Essayez seulement, je vous assure que je ne suis pas si facil que ça à battre!

Harry, intervient Dumbledore, ce n'est pas le moment!

Ah oui? Et qu'est ce que vous en savez hein?! Il ne tuera plus personne!

Je lève ma baguette, mais dumbledore intervient encore.

Non Harry, tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça, il faut vraiment vouloir la mort de la personne, être rempli de haine, hors toi, tu es remplit d'amour et d'innocence.

Il m'a voler mon innocence il y a bien des années. Tom, je te tuerais, je ne sais pas quand, mais tu ne tueras pas ceux que j'aime, pas encore.

Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis petit, mais j'aime bien les défis, et crois moi, je te ferais souffrir. Mangemorts, allons-y!

Ils transplanent, disparaissant, laissant derrière eux quelques blesser, dont Peter, Sirius et Remus.

Remus? Peter? Sirius?

Oui? me répondent faiblement les trois, ils ne peuvent pas se lever.

Mobili corpus, prononce Dumbledore. Vous quatre aussi, venez à l'infirmerie, nous dit-il à Ron, Hermione, James et moi.

A l'infirmerie, Pomfresh s'occupe de nous et on doit passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Mr Smith, vous êtes encore faible après la dernière attaque, vous chercher vraiment à vous faire tuer ou êtes vous inconscient du danger?

J'opterais pour la deuxième solution Pompon, répond le directeur. Harry, vous m'aviez promi.

Mais il menaçait ma famille, je n'en peut plus professeur, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Il vous faut surtout plus de puissance, un entrainement intensif et des sorts qui vous aideront plus que ceux que vous voyez en cours. Mais je vous laisse pour le moment.

Romulus vient alors nous voir.

Harry, es-tu devenu inconscient? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, mais la prochaine fois je t'assure que je n'hésiterais pas à t'assomé moi même. Non mais t'es fou ou quoi?

Désolé Rom's, je voulais pas vous faire peur, mais quand il a voulu s'en prendre à James, j'ai vu rouge.

Bon, maintenant, je veux que tout le monde dorme, dit Pomfresh.

Bien, je vais y aller, Harry, prend ta potion.

Je prend ma potion, et je m'endors immédiatement. Je suis réveiller le lendemain par la lumière. J'ouvre les yeux, autour de moi il n'y a aucun bruit. Je suis le premier réveiller. J'essaie de me souvenir de pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie et je comprend que mon réveille assez matinal -il est 6h30 et le soleil se lève à peine- est plutot du à un cauchemard. Je me lève donc pour aller près du lit de Remus. Il dort, apparement paisiblement, mais il est très pâle. L'infirmière rentre alors dans la salle, et je lui demande en chuchotant.

Qu'est ce qu'il a?

Il a reçu un sort de magie noire, il sera fatigué un petit moment, et avec la pleine lune qui approche...

Je pourrais lui tenir compagnie?

Mais vous êtes fou?

Je suis un animagus.

Ah,euh, je demanderais au directeur.

De quoi? demande alors le concerné.

Si je peux passer la pleine lune avec Remus professeur, en tant que loup bien sure.

Loup? ah oui, et bien, je n'y vois pas d'objections, mais vous irez en cours dès l'après midi, votre camarade vous rejoindra le lendemain. En attendant, j'ai parlé avec votre professeur de DCFM, et il accepte de vous donner des cours avancés. Vous irez tous les mercredis soirs dans son bureau, ainsi que le dimanche après midi. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude, mais je lève vos retenus à Peter, Sirius et vous. Cependant, Le lundi et Jeudi soir, vous viendrez avec Ron et Hermione dans mon bureau. A la fin, je pense que vous viendrez seul, je vous apprendrez d'autres choses.

Merci monsieur le directeur.

Remus bouge alors, il semble agité dans son sommeil.

Vous devriez restez avec lui, il vous calmait, faites en autant.

Le directeur tire alors les rideaux, nous donnant un peu d'intimité. Je prend Remus dans les bras, et ne trouvant pas quoi dire, je commence à lui chanter une berceuse. Il se calme et je m'allonge alors sur son lit, pour le prendre un peu mieu dans mes bras. L'air de la chanson, j'ai l'impression qu'il me vient de quand j'étais bébé, et les paroles me reviennent peu à peu.

" Courage petit maraudeur

Fait un veux, n'aie pas peur

Fait une blague quand tu as peur

Tes amis sont là près de toi

Souri petit maraudeur

Petit ange de mon coeur

Le bonheur est dans ton coeur

Dors petit ange

Dans le pays des rêves

Près de tes amis

Où tu es invicible

Où tout est possible."

J'avais changer quelques paroles pour que ça reflètes sa situation, et je le sens se détendre encore plus dans mes bras. Je me rendors moi aussi, mais à peine au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouve devant Voldemort qui me torture. Je me réveille en sursaut, et je vois le regard inquiet de Remus. Les autres nous rejoigne bientôt suivis de l'infirmière.

Excusez moi, c'était juste un cauchemard.

Juste un cauchemard? 'Ry, dit moi la vérité, me dit Remus

J'te jure Rem's, c'est juste un cauchemard, un peu éprouvant certes...

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sens ta douleur?

Ro tu m'énerves, bon je vais voir Dumbledore.

Hors de question jeune homme, dit l'infirmière quand elle voit que j'ai du mal à me relever.

Mais, il faut que je lui parle!

Je l'appel, vous vous allez vous couchez

Mais...

Et tout de suite. Restez où vous êtes d'ailleurs.

Oui mon ange, vient, me dit remus.

Je ne résiste plus, je me rallonge dans les bras de Remus et je lui dit

Dors mon amour, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveiller, tu dois te reposer, t'as pas l'air bien.

Je veux savoir! Et puis de toute façons maintenant je n'arriverais plus à dormir

Mais Rem's...

Non, arrètes s'il te plait je veux savoir ce que tu as.

Le directeur arrive, et me demande ce qui c'est passé.

Je me suis endormi, dis-je dans un soupir. Je me suis immédiatement retrouvé devant lui, il m'a lancé plusieurs sorts de torture, ça a du durer cinq minutes avant que je me réveil.

Tu rigole, ça faisait dix minutes que t'avais des spasmes, intervient remus

Oui bon, j'avais peur d'exagérer le temps.

Et donc vous ressentiez les effets des sorts?

Apparement.

En tout cas, t'as pas crier, t'as pas supplier rien.

Bon, dès ce soir, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau avec Ron, Hermione et Mr Vanguer.

Pourquoi avec eux?

Parce que vous allez TOUT me raconter, et peut être que vous en apprendrez.

Bien, ba vous pouvez tout de suite prévenir Ron et Hermione, ils sont à côté.

Moi aussi, dit alors Romulus, et on a entendu, on viendra

A 20h, sorbet citron pour la gargouille.

Merci monsieur le directeur.

Harry, ça risque d'être éprouvant, je vais demander à Pompon de vous transmettre des potions de récupération, et vous devrez prendre vos porions de sommeil sans rêve.

Bien monsieur le directeur.

Vous viendrez tout les soirs, sauf ceux où vous aurez vos cours de défence avancée. Le week end, vous viendrez l'après midi en plus.

Mais, je n'aurais jamais le temps de travailler.

Je préviendrais vos professeurs d'accepter vos devoirs en retard.

Je soupir, mais au fond je sais que c'est pour mon bien.

Et je vous laisse le samedi pour le quidditch, vous devez quand même vous amusez un peu

Oh, merci, lui répondis-je.

Oui, merci, confirme James et bientôt tout les joueurs présents.

Bon, reposez vous tous.

A part Sirius, Remus, Peter et Harry, vous pouvez tous partir, ajouta l'infirmière.

Comme personne ne part à part le directeur...

Allez, zou, dehors!

Mais...

Non, dehors, vous pourrez revenir cette après midi, profitez en pour travailler un peu, ou apprendre le réglement (ça leur ferait pas de mal lol).

Soupir général des sortants, mais il s'executent. D'un coup l'infirmerie retrouve tout son calme.

Je vais devoir vous redonnez des potions de sommeil sans rêve, faites un maximum sans, mais il faut que vous vous reposiez, je crois que vous allez avoir un programme chargé.

Umph, je peux faire sans, j'ai l'habitude.

Bon, buvez ça au lieu de dire des bétises, et les autres aussi buvez vos potion. Bon, vous pouvez restez là, me dit l'infirmière en aggrandissant le lit où je suis avec Remus, mais pas de bétises.

A peine nos potions bues, elle nous voit nous effondrer les uns après les autres.

ouf, un peu de calme, et puis au moins là, ils vont pas faire de bétises, non mais je vous jure, chercher le Lord Noir, ils en ont de bonnes eux. Le directeur les laisse faire en plus, la prochaine fois, un mois que je le cloue dans son lit ce jeune, c'est dangereux ce qu'il fait.

On dort pendant plusieur heures, à midi, c'est affamé que je me réveille, remus toujours dans mes bras en train de dormir. Je le pose délicatement sur son oreiller, puis essaye de me lever pour aller voir l'infirmière, mais je grimace sous la douleur, et l'infirmière remarque mon mouvement.

Qu'y a-t-il?

J'ai faim, lui murmurais-je pour ne pas réveiller Rémus.

Prenez d'abord cette potion, c'est contre la douleur. Et puis tenez, mangez tout et prenez l'autre potion.

Elle sert à quoi?

Dormir, vous en aurez besoin avant ce soir, elle est légèrement modifiée pour être sans rêve, mais essayez de fermer votre esprit.

Je mange, et Remus se réveil.

Mon ange, t'as faim?

Euh, oui, me répond-il en venant m'embrasser.

L'infirmière revient avec une potion, et un plateau repas pour Remus, j'attend qu'il est fini de manger pour qu'on se rendorme ensemble, et pouvoir profiter un peu de sa présence à mes côtés en étant réveiller. On boit notre potion après s'être embrassé, puis on s'endort. Je pris soin de fermé mon esprit, mais ça n'a apparement pas été suffisant, et la potion de sommeil m'empèche de me réveiller. Pendant plus d'une heure, je revois toutes les morts qui m'ont touchées, et je me réveil, en criant et en pleurant, après avoir tout les ados qui m'entourent morts. Rémus me serre dans ses bras, Lily est à mes côtés, elle me chante une berceuse, tous me regardent avec inquiétude.

Partez! Fuyez moi, partez! criais-je.

Mr Smith! me dit l'infirmière Calmez vous. Rémus, venez là, vous allez vous mettre dans ce lit, ajoute-t-elle quand elle voit que j'essaie de me lever pour me séparer des autres. Les autres, aidez le, Harry, restez couchez où je vous immobilise.

Je reste couché, Rémus est transférer dans le lit d'à côté et les autres, tout mes amis essaient de revenir me voir.

Arretez, tout ce que vous gagnerez à vouloir me fréquenter, c'est votre mort, partez, ne vous occupez pas de moi.

A chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de me convaincre du contraire, je criais et l'infirmière leur disaient de partir. Ils retournaient alors près de rémus. L'infirmière mis le rideau autour de mon lit, puis me refit dormir, mais avec une potion plus légère, qui peut être combattue.

A 19h, on mange, et à 20h, elle m'envoie dans le bureau du directeur. La bas, je retrouve les trois autres voyageurs temporels. Rémus commence l'histoire à partir de la fin de sa septième année, la montée de Voldemort, la trrahison de Peter qui fait accusé Sirius, la mort de Lily et James. Puis je reprend lors de ma première année, la pierre philosophale et Voldemort qui prend le contôle de Quirrell, puis la deuxième, avec le basilic et la chambre des secrets, l'horcruxe, pour la troisième, je suis aidé d'Hermione et Ron, et de Rémus, puis la quatrième année, avec la marque des ténèbres, le touernoi des trois sorciers, la troisième tache, le cimetierre, Voldemort qui réscucite. Rémus raconte alors la erenaissance de l'ordre chez Sirius, puis je raconte ma cinquième année, avec les cours d'occlumentie, ma vision et notre intervention au ministère, la mort de Sirius, puis la sixième année, la recherche des horcruxes manquants, la caverne, la potion, notre arrivée à pré au lard, la marque encore, et notre arrivée sur la tour d'astronomie, le dioalogue avec Malefoy, puis Rogue et le sort. Endin, je raconte mon cadeau, aidé de Remus, puis ils racontent les évenments d'après, et ce qu'ils ont appris quand ils ont retourné dans le futur pour refaire l'incantation.

Il est alors plus de 22h, Dumbledore renvois les autres et demande à me parler.

S'ils meurt, ce n'est pas TA faute, ne les rejetes pas. Maintenant, je vais prendre tes souvenirs, et tu vas me raconter tout ce qui c'est passé depuis hier soir, tout. Et après, je t'apprendrais une autre manière pour l'occlumantie, se sera long, fatiguant et difficile, mais c'est la seule manière qui puisse marcher.

Je revois alors ce qu'on a raconté, je vois le filament gris se déposer dans la pensine. Puis je racconte ma journée, mes "rèves", et Dumbledore me fait m'asseoir dans un fauteuil, face à lui, dans un coin plus convivial de son bureau.

Bien, Harry, je vais utiliser une forme spéciale de Légilimencie, on va tout les deux entrer dans ton cerveau, en faite, nos esprits vont se rencontrer dans l'endroit où tu te sens le mieux. Vide toi l'esprit, pense aux personnes que tu aimes, aux lieux où tu te sens en sécurité, aux choses qui te font plaisir, tu dois être dans un bien être total.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, et quand je suis totalement détendu, il rentre dans mon cerveau. Je découvre alors une salle, comme la salle commune à Griffondore, bien qu'il y ait aussi quelques détails de Godric's Hollow, et d'autres de l'appartement qu'on avait en début d'année avec Hermione.

Euh, où est-on?

La où tu te sens en sécurité. Les filaments dorés sont ta magie, mais derrière cette porte, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore une bonne part de ta puissance. Ouvre ces portes, tu auras plus de puissance, mais ouvres les petit à petit, sinon tu feras encore de la magie involontaire.

Comment je fais pour les ouvrires?

Il faut que tu le veuilles. Ouvre les petit à petit. Bien, on va sortir d'ici, j'avais besoin de voir quelque chose, et je l'ai vu, pense à me faire sortir, je veux que tu me repousses. Penses de toutes tes forces que je suis un intrus, qu'il faut que je sortes, fait moi sortir.

Je fait ce qu'il me dit, et je le vois être expulsé. Je sors alors de ma transe et remarque que le directeur se relève, il était tombé à terre.

Désolé professeur.

Ce n'est rien harry, c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé. Demain, tu viendras à 14h, je te donnerais des ouvrages, je veux que tu les lises le plus rapidement possible. On ira alors dans ton cerveau, et je t'apprendrais à liberer ta magie petit à petit. Tu apprendras à poser des sorts de protection tout autour de ton cerveau, et la nuit, tu t'enfermeras dans cette pièce. Bon, il est tard, et tu es extenué, prend ta potion de récupération, vas dans ton dortoir, et ensuite prend ta potion de sommeil. Ensuite, dirige toi dans cette pièce, si tu n'y arrives pas c'est pas grave, tu n'en auras peut-être pas le temps, mais je veux que tu prennes ta potion ce soir, se sera mieux. Allez, bois ta potion.

Je la bois et je me lèves.

Bonne nuit professeur.

Harry, mon bureau t'es ouvert si tu as des problèmes. Même si c'est temps si tu vas déjà beaucoup venir, même après, il te restes ouvert. Pour tes cauchemards, tes sensations, n'hésites pas.

Merci monsieur le directeur.

Bonne nuit Harry

Je sors, et je me fait arréter par Remus qui faisait une ronde.

Harry, qu'est ce que tu fait là?

Je viens de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore Rom's.

Ah d'accord, vas te coucher, t'as l'air fatigué et il est déjà plus de minuit. D'ailleurs il vaut mieux que je te raccompagne.

Rom's, dit, ce soir tu as dit des choses, mais on est pas trop entrer dans les sentiments, mais, c'est vrai que tu aurais voulu avoir ma garde?

Ba, je pensais qu'étant le dernier ami de ton père en vie et en liberté, cette tâche pouvait me revenir. Mais j'ai très bien compri qu'étant donné ma condition...

Mais, Tina et Marie, pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé avec l'une d'elles?

Cette année va être triste Harry, mais encore plus quand les examens seront passé.

Oh non, elles vont mourir?

Les évenements ont changé Harry, la dernière fois, ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça. Rogue avait rejoint les autres la dernière fois, pas là.

Alors j'ai réussit?

En partie Harry, peut être, on ne peut pas être sûre. Bon, on est arrivés, je te laisse là, bonne nuit 'Ry.

Bonne nuit Rom's, et merci.

Je rentre dans la tour, restes quelques minutes assit dans la salle commune devant le feu qui s'éteint, puis je monte, décidé à me faire pardonné par Rémus et les autres. En rentrant dans le dortoir, je vois que tout le monde est là: les maraudeurs et Ron, bien sure puisque c'est leur dortoir, mais aussi Lily dans les bras de James, Tina dans ceux de Sirius, Hermione dans ceux de Ron, et Marie, couchée sur mon lit. Ils sont endormis, surement qu'ils parlaient en m'attendant et qu'ils se sont endormis. Je vais prendre a potion, puis je me dirige vers le lit de Remus. A mon approche, il se réveille.

'Ry? Tu rentres seulement, il est minuit et demi?

J'ai réfléchit un peu, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais...

C'est rien 'ry, vient.

Vous vous êtes bien amusé?

On a parlé de toi 'Ry, ils sont inquiet tu sais, tu les inquiètes.

Et toi, tu t'inquiètes?

Est ce que j'aurais raison de m'inquiéter?

Je ferais tout pour le vaincre Rem's, alors ça peut paraitre suicidaire, mais ja veux une vie NORMALE

Chut, tu vas réveiller les autres! me chuchotes-t-il

Trop tard, répond Lily, qui est sur le lit de James, donc juste à côté. T'as raison Harry, d'essayé de te battre pour avoir une vie meilleur, mais pense à ton futur, pas ton passé.

Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dis-je comme je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

C'est pas de ta faute, James à bouger, c'est ça qui m'a réveillé.

Bon, je vais réveiller les filles et on va vous laisser.

Non, restez, vous nous génez pas.

Mais Marie?

C'est pas grave, je lui laisse mon lit et je fais comme toi, je me met dans les bras de mon chéri.

Eh, tu veux pas l'avi de ton chéri d'abord?

Est ce que je peux dormir dans ton lit? lui demandais-je avec une voie enfantine. S'il te plait mon ange!! continuais-je, style caprice.

Umm, je sais pas.

Et si je fais ça? lui demandais-je avant de l'embrassé.

Umm, d'accord, j'arrive pas à te résister.

Allez, bonne nuit les gars, dit Lily

Bonne nuit Lil's, lui répondons nous.

Je me couche, Remus ferme les rideaux, on s'embrasse mais la fatigue me submerge et je vois Rémus bailler.

Allez, dors toi aussi, moi je prend ma potion, et je te rejoint dans les bras de morphée.

Prend ta potion,je fais attention à comment tu tombes.

Pfff

Je prend ma potion, je l'embrasse encore et je ferme mon esprit. Je ne trouve pas la salle dans laquelle j'étais avec Albus, mais entre la potion et mon esprit vidé, je ne fais pas de cauchemards.


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis dans le parc de Poudlard, allongé dans les bras de Rémus, lui même apuyé contre un arbre, en train de dormir. Peter, Sirius, James, Ron, Hermione, Lily, Tina et Marie parlent, rigolent même. Moi, je pense. Je pense à ce qui c'est passé avant d'atterir dans cette époque où je trouve enfin un peu de bonheur. Je me souvient évidement de tout les morts, et surtout de Ginny. Ba oui, j'étais avec elle quand même. C'était merveilleux parce que je me sentais bien avec elle, elle ne cherchait pas à savoir, elle représentait l'innocence pour moi, et je devais à tout prix la protéger. Un fort sentiment de protection, c'était tout ce que j'avais, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de faire plus qu'un bisou avec elle,alors qu'avec Remus c'est ... magique, merveilleux, fantastique... je ne veux rien brusquer, mais j'ai envi de tellement plus. Je sais qu'il m'aime sincérement, Lunard me l'a dit le jour où ils sont arrivés. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai pri conscience que j'étais attiré par les mecs, et non par les filles, même si j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'accepter. Enfin, maintenant on est ensemble, et je suis si bien dans ses bras.

Mais on était pas là pour ça, faut que je bosse moi si je veux suivre en cours demain. Je prend mon sac où il y a les cours de Rem's que je dois rattrapper. Je me retourne vers mon amour pour lui demander de l'aide, mais il dors, et en voyant son visage si pale, son air si fatigué, même s'il à l'air paisible, je ne peux me résoudre à le réveiller. Je commence à lire un cours de métamorphose. Je m'en veut qu'il soit dans cet état, c'est de ma faute. Si pour UNE fois dans ma vie j'avais écouté Dumbledore, si pour UNE fois dans ma vie je ne m'en étais pas mélé, il n'aurait pas reçu ce sort, et il serait en forme, en train de m'aider ou de m'embrasser. Je soupir à cause de la culpabilité que je ressent et qui est comme un poids dans ma poitrine. Je lève les yeux et je vois l'horloge. 13h55. je replonge dans les cours, puis je relève la tête très vite Et merde, je dois être dans le bureau de Dumby dans 4 minutes maintenant. Je me lève rapidement, réveillant Remus qui essaie de me retenir et faisant les autres tourner la tête vers moi.

Je dois être dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans 4 minutes, a tout à l'heure, dis je en prenant mon sac et en partant.

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux, je prend tout les passages secrets possible pour réduire mon chemin, mais j'ai parcouru tout le parc et le bureau de Dumbledore se trouve dans les étages, dans l'aile opposée à celmle où je suis. Je cours encore, ouvrant les passages dès que je vois les portes. 14h sonne, et je suis au bon étage, trois couloirs avant les gargouilles. Je cours toujours, arrivé devant la bonne gargouille, je crie plus que je dis le mot de passe "sorbet citron" et je monte les marche quatre à quatre. Je toque en reprenant mon souffle, et j'entend la réponse

Entre Harry

Désolé pour mon retard professeur, j'étais dans le parc et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je remarque quelqu'un de dos, face au directeur.

Rémus? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le directeur allait me le dire Harry, bonjour.

Euh, oui bonjour.

Bien, asseyez vous tout les deux, dit Dumbledore. Voilà, je t'ai demandé de venir Rémus car j'apprend à Harry à liberer sa puissance magique, et je veux que tu l'aide à la controler.

Mais, je croyais qu'on devait le faire petit à petit pour que personne ne le remarque et que je ne fasse pas de magie involontaire.

Oui, mais hier, la puissance que tu as libérer était trop importante pour que ça ne se voit pas. Et je suis sure que tu as libérer le minimum. J'ai moi même contenue une partie de la puissance qui voulait sortir.

... , je suis tellement soufflé que je n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot.

Très bien, dit Rémus, j'accepte de t'aider Harry.

Bon, alors prend ces livres Harry, c'est pour apprendre à créer des barrières, des boucliers. Tu feras ça dans ta tête, avec mon aide bien sure, mais avant tu dois tout lire. En attendant que tu ais lu tout ça, tu viendras le vendredi soir à 20h, et je t'aiderais à libérer un peu de magie.

Bien, dis-je quelque peu résigné.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry? me demande Rémus.

Ce qu'il ya ? Il y a que dehors un fou cherche à tuer tout ceux que j'aime et à me tuer aussi, mais c'est peu à peu que je dois liberer ma puissance, il y a que j'aurais pu en finir avec lui mais que vous m'en avez empecher et il ya que j'en ai marre de mettre tout le monde en danger! Il peut apparaitre à tout moment d'un claquement de doigt, je claque des doigts et il apparait vraiment.

On m'a appelé? demande-t-il surnoisement.

NON! criais-je Mais c'est pas possible, stupéfix! imobulus! tarantallegra!

Alors qu'il évite mon premier sort, le deuxième et le troisième le touchent, il est alors immobiliser et ligoter. Dumbledore lève l'immobilité, mais il est toujours ligoter.

Maintenant Harry, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, Romulus, allez demandez du veritaserum à Mlle Maelstrom s'il vous plait.

Je veux rester! dis je avec entetement. Je pourrais en finir!

Non, il faut d'abord l'interrogé, savoir s'il a des horcruxes, où ils sont et tu n'es pas près.

La colère monte alors en moi. Je sais que le directeur à raison mais MERDE j'ai ENCORE mis tout le monde en danger et je suis INCAPABLE d'en finir. Je DOIS le tuer, alors pourquoi je n'arive même pas à lever ma baguette vers lui.

Harry? ... Harry? m'appelle Remus.

Oui?

Calme toi où tu vas tous nous blessé.

De quoi tu parles, je veux pas vous blesser.

Alors repose nous par terre et les meubles avec s'il te plait.

Je lève la tête et je remarque qu'en effet, tout est à trente centimètres du sol dans un équilibre précaires. Je suis tellement étonné que la colère s'en va et tout retombe d'un coup, je reçoit même une chaise sur la tête.

Aïe! fait Rémus.

Rom's? ça va?

Oui, tu nous a seulement relacher un peu durement.

Désolé.

Bon, Harry, dit le directeur, je veux que tu ailles à l'infirmerie et que tu y restes.

NON, tout recommence à voler, sauf les personnes.

Yen a marre qu'il me prenne pour un gamin. c'est un CAUCHEMARD, mais oui c'est ça, c'est un cauchemard, je vais me réveiller tranquilement dans mon lit et voir les maraudeurs autour de moi, Rémus essaira de me calmer. C'est forcément ça, je suis dans mon lit, dans mon lit, bien au chaud. D'un coup, je me sens aspiré comme dans un tuyau trop petit, j'ai du mal à respiré. Je connais cette sensation, j'ouvre les yeux quand j'arrive enfin à respirer normalement, et je vois le plafond du dortoir, je suis sur mon lit, tout habillé. Il n'y a personne avec moi. Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemard, je me sens abbatu, je suis tellement faible, je ne peux même pas remplir ma mission, je ne peux même pas le tuer alors qu'à cause de lui je suis orphelin, j'ai été maltraité toute mon enfance et j'ai perdu à peu près toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi! La colère reprend le dessus, je prend alors le premier objet qui me tombe sous la main -un cadre sur ma table de nuit- et je le balance de toutes mes force de l'autre coté de la salle. Je vois les lits voler, sauf le mien puisque je suis dessus, les tables de nuits, les meubles, plus rien ne touche terre, sauf mon lit. Calme, il faut que je me calme, si quelqu'un rentre je risque de le blesser.

En effet, à cet instant, la porte s'ouvre sur un élève de cinquième année je crois, il a l'air pétrifié, puis il referme la porte et part en courant. Je lui ai fait peur. Je fais peur, je suis un monstre, je suis pire que LUI, je déçois les gens autour de moi. Ces phrases tournent dans ma tête et je commence à entendre le rire frois et cruel de mon pire ennemi. Tout se passe dans ma tête, et pour essayé de faire taire le boucan que je suis le seul à entendre, je fracasse tout contre les murs. Mais je l'entend toujours, son rire, et il me parle: ils mourront par ta faute, à cause de toi, c'est de ta faute s'ils sont en danger.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ça dure, mais les débris se sont remi à voler quand les maraudeurs ouvrent la porte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je vois mais je n'entend rien à cause de SES cris dans ma tête. Je vois seulement Rémus qui s'approche de moi. Non, il ne faut pas, je vais le blessé, il faut le protéger. Un bouclier apparait alors tout autour de lui, il a l'air surprit, il s'arrete un moment puis continue à s'approcher de moi, seulement des objets en lévitation le gènent. Je ferme les yeux, il ne faut pas qu'il soit blessé, pas lui. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, puis sa chaleur dans mon dos et enfin, un bras qui m'entoure. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, j'entend toujours Sa voie et Son rire. Le bouclier nous protège maintenant tout les deux, on est au centre de la pièce, assis l'un contre l'autre, rémus derrière moi, je sens son souffle dans mon oreille, surement me parle-t-il mais je ne l'entend même pas. J'entend ma mère crié , je revois la nuit de la mort de mes parents, le cimetierre, Son retour, la mort de Sirius, celle de Dumbledore. Autour de nous tout bouge, tout s'agite, signe que je perd encore plus de sang frois. J'ai l'impression que tout les détraqueurs d'Azkaban sont là tellement je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'un moment heureux. Pourtant je sens l'étreinte de Rémus qui me colle toujours plus à lui, et quand le directeur arrive, suivi de Rom's et de l'infirmière, ma rage revient, c'est de SA faute si je suis dans cet état. L'infirmière essaye de rentrer, mais je l'en empèche et je referme la porte. Je sens que Rémus commence à paniqué contre moi, il m'embrasse dans la nuque, derrière l'oreille, partout où il arrive à atteindre ma peau et en même temps il me caresse le bas du dos avec une main et me retient toujours contre lui de l'autre. Il me parle toujours entre deux bisous, je sens son souffle irrégulier mais je ne l'entend toujours pas parlé. Je me sens épuisé mais je n'arrive pas à arreter, j'ai mal au crane, tellement mal, je vais finir par le blesser lui aussi, il ne faut pas qu'il reste. J'essaie de me relever mais il me maintien contre lui.

Non, Rém's, je vais te blesser, part je vais te blesser, part.

Je répète ces mots inlassablement, j'essaie tellement de le convaincre que mon cerveau se focalise sur ces quelques mots, et La voie s'amenuise peu à peu et je commence à entendre ce qu'il me répond.

Non, je ne te laisserais pas, je ne te laisserais pas.

Lui aussi répète ces mots, et quand il se rend compte que j'ai arreté de parler et que les débris ont finis par arreter de voler, il se recule un peu.

Non, part pas!

Il veut m'abandonner, Qu'ais-je fais? Mais qu'ais-je encore fait? Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues et Rémus se recoller à moi

Sshh je suis là mon ange, je suis là, je pars pas, je voulais voir si tu n'avais rien.

Je tourne la tête et je l'embrasse, je suis accroché à lui, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Quand enfin je me recule pour reprendre mon souffle, submergé par une fatigue extrème, je l'entend me dire.

Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour qu'on soit un peu mieux?

Je prend ma baguette et commence à me concentrer.

Réparo.

Les lits sont réparer puis remis à leur place, une table de nuit aussi et les objets comme les cadres et les bibelots qui décoraient la chambre aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à faire plus. Je me sens basculé, et Rémus me tient debout, seulement pour m'amener sur son lit, qui est le plus proche. Il m'allonge, m'enlève mes chaussures et mes lunettes.

Dors mon ange, me dit-il en, me faisant un baiser sur le front.

Il s'éloigne un peu, comme pour sortir

Reste, dis-je d'une voie suppliante.

Je vais prévenir les autres que c'est passé.

Non, reste ne me laisse pas, reste.

Je suis au bord des larmes, j'ai tellement peur de l'avoir effrayé, qu'il me rejette après ça. Il le sent, car il revient près de moi, il s'allonge à mes cotés et je le serre dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Enfin, avec le peu de forces qui me reste, ça donne une étreinte un peu serrée, mais je ne l'étouffe pas. Je suis collé à lui, une de mes jambes passée au dessus des siennes pour l'empecher de partir. Je m'endors, ou plus exactement m'effondre dans un semi coma.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Tout autour de moi est blanc, j'en déduit que je suis à l'infirmerie, mais je ne me souvient de rien. J'ai mal partout, surtout à la tête et je suis encore si fatigué. J'entend une voie crié.

Mais il va finir par se TUER, il est épuisé, à bout de force. Je ne le laisserais pas quitter son lit avant au moins une semaine, et plus il en fera, plus longtemps il restera ici! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte! non seulement il aurait pu se faire beaucoup plus de mal, mais en plus il aurait pu blesser TOUT les griffondores. C'est un miracle qu'ils ne soient que trois à l'infirmerie!

Je suis désolé, dis-je

Oh, Mr smith, vous êtes réveiller on dirait, alors prenez ça, me dit séchement l'infirmière.

Doucement Pompon, intervient le directeur, les circonstances...

Les circonstances monsieur? Mais je m'en fiche, il m'a expulsé de sa chambre!

Je suis désolé, répetais-je, une voie un peu plus suppliante.

J'ai peur qu'elle ne me frappe, je ne sais plus exactement où je suis, ce que j'ai vraiment vécu ou ce qui fait partie d'un rève, mais avec les paroles de Voldemort, mon enfance est revenu en moi, mes souvenirs, et je ne sais plus si c'est fini ou pas, je suis complétment perdu.

Bon, vous voyez bien que vous lui faites peur, dit le directeur, légèrement agacé.

umph, répond-elle en me tendant la potion. Ca fera partir la douleur et ça vous redonnera un peu de force, en espérant que vous ne vous en serviez pas.

Elle part, me laissant seul avec le directeur. Il voit que je suis perdu et s'asseoit à coté de mon lit

Harry, tout va bien, c'est fini, si tu me disait la dernière chose dont tu te souviens.

J'étais dans votre bureau, j'étais enervé je crois, Voldemort est apparu et j'ai cru que c'était un cauchemard, je me suis convaincu que c'était ça, et je crois que j'ai transplaner directement dans mon lit. En voyant que ce n'était pas un cauchemard, je me suis énervé encore plus et tout c'est mis à voler autour de moi, alors je l'ai entendu dans ma tête et je n'entendais plus rien d'autre. Rémus m'a rejoint, j'avais réussi à lui créer un bouclier pour pas qu'il soit blesser. Il m'a calmé, enfin, après un bon moment.

Oui, on a ressenti quand tu t'ai calmé, tout les meubles de la tour griffondore sont alors retombé d'un coup, en blessant seulement trois personne. Je dois dire que tu n'as pas fait de casse à part ça et ton dortoire est réparé.

J'ai dormi combien de temps?

Une heure environ, le temps de tout réparé et de rassuré les autres.

Ils ont peur de moi maintenant hein? Ils ne voudront plus me fréquenter.

Harry, arrète ça. Ce sont tes amis, et même plus pour la plupart, ils sont dehors, Pompon n'a pas voulu les laisser rentrer.

Je m'effondre alors en pleurs, et Dumbledore appelle mes amis. Rémus me prend immédiatement dans ses bras, mes pleurs redoublent et alertent l'infirmière qui vient avec une potion calmante.

Tout le monde dehors, dit l'infirmière, même vous monsieur le directeur. Mon patient doit rester calme et se reposer, il ne dois ressentir aucun sentiment sinon il perdra encore le controle de sa magie, et je ne veux pas de ça dans mon infirmerie.

Une longue semaine de solitude plus tard, l'infirmière me laisse enfin sortir, et je vais directement mangé. J'arrive en même temps que les maraudeurs qui me sautent dans les bras, et on va s'asseoir. Avant que le repas soit servi, le directeur annonce.

En raison des récents évènements, après Halloween, vous aurez une semaine de vacances afin de renforcé les systèmes de sécurités. Vos familles ont été prévenues, de plus, afin de se détendre un peu, à Halloween, il y aura un bal costumé. Le 31 étant un samedi, le bal aura lieu ce soir là, ici même à 20h. Bon appétit

Les plats se remplirent, et les conversations autour du bal et des vacances commencèrent immédiatement.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione, Lily, Tina et Marie sont dans leur dortoir en train de se préparer. Les maraudeurs, Ron et moi venons d'apporter le point final à notre blague qui se déroulera ce soir. Et oui, nous sommes le 31 octobre et, afin de nous amuser pour le bal et passer des vacances de bonne humeur, nous avons décidé de faire notre première grande blague de l'année. Il est exceptionnel que les maraudeurs n'est pas encore fait de grande blague, alors il faut bien y remédier.

Enfin voilà, nous aussi nous nous préparons pour le bal. D'ailleurs, si à l'instant présent je devais définir l'état de notre dortoir, le premier mot qui me viendrais à l'esprit serait foutoir. En effet, 3 jours de préparation de blague a mis un tas de parchemins, de sacs vides et de matériel en tout genre partout dans la chambre. Au dessus de ça vient se déposer une couche de vêtements: il fallait qu'on retrouve nos costumes. Douche, habillage, maquillage. On dirait des filles hein? Mais non, on veut juste que nos costumes soient réalistes. Bon, on va être en retard, mais les maraudeurs sont-ils souvent à l'heure? Bon, on presse Sirius, qui est le dernier à ne pas être prêt.

Rém's et moi descendons, dis-je, on va prévenir les filles que vous arrivez.

Attendez moi, dit James, Siri Chéri, t'as 5 minutes pour être prêt sinon on part sans toi!

Jamesie Chou, je sais que tu n'oserais pas

Alors DEPECHES TOI!

Mais ne t'énerves pas voyons, ça y est je suis prêt, ah non zut, j'allais oublier...

Sir', James va vraiment s'enervé et on va vraiment être en retard, magne toi, James c'est bon, on y va, intervient Rémus

Et Siri' d'amour dépèches toi, Tina t'attendras pas toute sa vie.

Quoi? Mais 'Ry, je pensais être le mec le plus irrestible

Mais oui Siri' chou, t'es le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus drole, le meilleur quoi! Mais tout le monde est près depuis un quart d'heure et pourtant t'es le premier à être monté te préparer, alors ramène tes fesses en vitesse sinon on part sans toi!

T'es cruel 'Ry, mais c'est bon je suis prêt, on peut y aller.

Tout ce discours a été fait avec des rires, des voix menacentes ou cagoleuses, de sorte que quand Sirius est enfin prêt, on est tous mort de rire, et c'est hilare qu'on descend les escaliers vers notre salle commune

Ah enfin! dit Lily

Wahou les filles, vous êtes magnifiques! m'exclamais-je

Merci 'Ry, venant de toi c'est un vrai compliment.

En effet, Lily et Tina sont déguisées en Harpie, Lily avec une robe bustier, manches longues et évasées pour rendre les bras plus long et la jupe très longue aussi. Sa robe est violette bleue et noire, le tout magnifique. elle a des chaussure à talons avec des lacets autour de la cheville, la robe de Tina à la même forme sauf quelle est violette et noire et que les motif ne sont pas les mêmes. Elles ont un maquillage semblable: fond de teint blanc et arabesques bleus et violets pour Lily et seulement violets pour Tina. leurs mains sont gantées de blanc, habillées ainsi elles resemblent à deux soeurs.

Hermione elle est en ange de la mort: elle à une robe longue noire avec des ailes, toutes aussi noires sauf le contour blanc. Son visage est blanc avec des larmes d'ange noires.

Où est Marie? demande alors Rémus en remarquant qu'elle n'est pas là.

Partie rejoindre son cavalier. Vous avez pas été très diversifié les gars.

Ba vous êtes trois vampires, deux morts vivants et un squelette, ya pas beaucoup d'imagination.

En effet, Rémus, Sirius et moi sommes en vampire: peau blanchit, canine allongées avec des traces de sang autour de la bouche, pantalon en soie noir et un t shirt noir moulant piour Sirius, Rémus et moi une chemise, lui bordeau et moi noire et une longue cape par dessus tout ça.

Ron et James sont en morts vivant: la peau verdatre, et peu comme en décolmposition, les yeux qui sortent des orbites, injectés de sang, habillés avec des haillons. Peter à un costume et un masque, il est en squelette, on a laissé quelques chaveux dépassés et rajouté quelques toiles d'araignées sur son costume afin de faire plus réel.

Roo c'est bon. Tout le monde à son partenaire?

Non, moi je dois rejoindre ma cavalière devant la grande salle, répond Peter.

Tout le monde à son partenaire? répète alors James

Oui c'est bon, répondis-je allons-y.

C'est qui le cavalier de Marie? demande Sirius alors qu'on sort.

Vous verrez bien, répond Lily.

Arrivés devant les portes de la grande salle, il est 19h58, le bal commence dans 2 minutes. Peter part rejoindre sa cavalière, et on aperçoit Marie avec son cavalier. En le rejoingnant, je remarque qu'elle est entourée par des serpentards, mais je suis soulagé en reconnaissant Régulus et Séverus. Sirius lui fait la tete en reconnaissant son frère et quand Peter revient avec sa cavalière: Elisa Strunk, une ex de Sirius, brune peau mate magnifique, ça n'arrange pas son humeur. En regardant plus attentivement le groupe que l'on forme, je remarque que la cavalière de Rogue euh Séverus ressemble à celle de Peter. Après les présentations je comprend mieux: c'est Noémie Stunk, jumelle d'Elisa. A 20 heures, les portes s'ouvrent et le décor: une maison hantée avec des rideau et des cloisons en ruines, des citrouilles volantes, des chauves souris et les fantomes réquisitionnés pour l'occassion rendent la grande salle magnifiquement halloween-esque (j'inventer le mot mais tout le monde comprend hein?) Les professeurs sont déjà tous assis à une tables et les élèves peuvent se répartirent entre diférentes tables allant de 4 à 15 personnes. Pendant le repas, a notre table où on est 14 je me retrouve près de Régulus et de Séverus. J'arrive à faire parler Rég' et Sirius ensemble, et à voir le sourire sur le visage de Régulus, c'est réussi. De plus, j'arrive à maintenir la bonne ambiance malgré 3 présences plus ou moins hostiles aux maraudeurs: Séverus, Régulus et Elisa. Bon la pauvre fille essaie de se coller à Sirius qui n'a d'yeux que pour Tina et c'est réciproque. Au bout d'un moment, Peter réussi à la convaincre de rejoindre ses amies à elle, du coup on en est enfin débarrassé. Durant le repas donc, tout le monde se parle, rigole, s'amuse. Rom's nous rejoint à un moment pour s'assurer que tout va bien et qu'on ne fait pas de bétises. Le repas se termine et un buffet est installé, une piste de danse, et une estrade pour le groupe qui assure le concert: les darks brothers. Au bout de deux danses avec Rem's, je vais chercher des boissons avec Séverus et Rég'

Harry, pourquoi essaies-tu de nous réconciliés avec les maraudeurs.

Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il soit juste qu'ils s'acharnent sur une seule personne et je considère que la dispute de Sirius avec ses parents n'est pas une raison pour oublier qu'il n'est pas leur seul fils.

Merci 'Ry, répond Rég'.

D'un coup on est coupé par un grand blond-platine, le regard gris glacé, il dit d'une voix trainante (ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un? Si si, c'est bien Lui, enfin non, le père)

Tient, Séverus, Régulus et ... Smith, le prodige de Griffondore

Malefoy, répondis-je. Que me vaut le plaisir?

Les deux autres serpentards s'en vont chercher de l'aide pendant que je continue notre petite conversation.

Tu dois commencer à connaître Poudlard maintenant non?

En effet.

Alors arretes d'essayer de rapprocher Griffondore et Serpentard, ça ne sert à rien.

Je m'en fou de cette histoire de maison, Séverus et un jeune homme charmant, n'est ce pas? Et je ne fais que rapprocher deux frères injustement séparés.

Si Black n'était pas partit de chez lui...

Tu n'as pas à juger ses actions.

Harry, intervient alors Rémus, vient mon coeur, retournons danser. Oh Malefoy! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui 'Ry?

Je met des choses au clair, t'inquiètes pas rémus, j'arrives.

En effet, je m'éloigne alors de Lucius mais il ne l'entend pas comme ça, et alors qu'il est dans mon dos, il sort sa baguette et murmure "frenetica". Une lueur violette éclair mon corps et je me sens doucement basculé vers le sommeil. Je m'effondre alors dans les bras de mon amant qui me rattrape juste à temps et m'emmene à l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, les maraudeurs pensent qu'il est temps de montrer la blague, ils lancent donc un "révelio aparencias" Dans la grande salle, on peut alors observer par dessus les déguisement des formes de métamorphoses mélangées car tout le monde à manger ou but plusieurs aliment piéger. Ainsi ce sont de véritables apparences Halloween-esque que tout le monde prend, Serpentards, Serdaigles, Poufsouffle et Griffondore, y comprit les maraudeurs, et même les prof sont touchés. Un immense feu d'artifice éclate alors dans la salle prenant toutes les formes en relation avec la fête d'halloween.

A l'infirmerie, Remus veille tant bien que mal sur mon sommeil plus qu'agité, en effet, je revois tout les pires moments de ma vie, depuis la mort de mes parent au dernier combat avec Voldemort en passant par toutes les autres morts, les cauchemards que Voldy chou m'envoyait avec amour les "corrections" de ma famille et les batailles intermédiaires avec les mangemorts ou leur maître, et surtout Sa renaissance. Mais ce n'est pas qu'un cauchemard pour moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression de tout revivre et mon corps en subit les conséquences, bien que mes blessures "légères" (os cassés, entorses, plaies...) ne se refont pas, mes signes vitaux sont en baisse et je fais de remarquables démonstrations de magie chaque fois que je revit une émotion trop forte. Ainsi, les vitres volent en éclats, un froid glacial s'installe dans l'infirmerie avant de repasser à une température normale, les lumières vacillent...

Après le feu d'artifice, les maraudeurs commencent à nous chercher, et ne nous trouvant pas, James monte dans le dortoir regarder sur la carte des maraudeurs. Tout le groupe attend devant le portrait et quand James voit qu'on ai à l'infirmerie et sque mon nom est en rouge, donc que je suis blessé, il efface la carte et ressort en courant sans prendre la peine d'expliquer quand il passe devant lesa utres, qui se mettent alors à le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Quand l'infirmière voit 12 nouvelles personnes venir à mon chevet elle est légèrement- non TRES- mécontante, et quand un peu de chaleur et de lumière revient (je viens d'avoir une "crise") elle met tout le monde dehors. Séverus qui se doute de quel sortilège je suis victime aiguille l'infirmière (il lui met les bonnes potions dans les mains et me lance un " consciencia" avant de sortie suivit par Régulus. Je me réveille, elle me fait boire toutes les potions et m'ausculte.

Avez vous mal queque part?

Alors que je m'apprete à répondre non, réflexe mal placé de quelqu'un qui a eu une enfance pas très aimée j'essaye de bouger un peu et ne peut retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Où je n'ai pas mal serait plutôt la question, répondis-je alors.

Rémus se précipite à mes cotés et alors que l'infirmière revient avec une potion anti-douleur, elle répete

TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS, mon patient à besoin de repos.

Et il a besoin de réconfort après avoir revécu les pires moments de sa vie, dit Séverus qui était resté à l'entrée.

Je lui lance un regard noir qui signifdie "comment tu sais ça toi? tu vas me le payer"

Enfin, je suppose que c'est ça puisque le contre sort que je t'ai lancé ne marche qu'avec un sortilège que Malefoy adore lancer en signe d'avertissement, répond il à mon regard. Je me souvient alors un peu.

Je ne veux pas savoir, il faut qu'il se repose.

Alors disons que seuls les meilleurs amis d'Harry vont rester, j'entend pas là Hermione et Ron, bien entendu, Rémus, Lily et James et aussi Sirius, pour apporter le réconfort dont Harry à besoin, les autres vous sortez, dit le directeur qui venait de rentrer.

Monsieur le directeur?

Je venais voir ce qu'il se passait et j'ai entendu la phrase de Mr Rogue, très pertinante. Je suis ravi de voir que Harry est réveiller, j'enlève évidement 50 points à serpentards pour avoir jeter un tel sortilège sur un camarade qui était de dos et je met cet élève en retenu pour disons un mois pour commencer, je donne 50 points à Griffondore pour la super blague de ce soir qui n'était humiliante pour personne et je redonne 20 points à serpentard pour le sang froid de monsieur Rogue qui à sortit Harry de cet état. Alors maintenant sortez.

Alors que ce qui n'ont pas été cités sortent, l'infirmière retourne dans son bureau. Tout de suite, Ron et Hermione commencent une discussion afin que je ne puisse pas m'appesantir sur mon état. Cepandant j'ai du mal a rester concentrer sur la conversation. Rémus c'est installé dans mon lit, il a passé une jambe de chaque coté de mon corps et ma tête repose sur sa poitrine. Il me tient dans ses bras, comme pour me protéger, comme pour m'apporter sa chaleur. La discussion est sur les vacances, sur ce qu'on fera. Je sais que Ron et Hermione ne veulent pas rester au chateau, ils ont été invité par Lily, Remus et Peter rentrent chez eux et James et Sirius vont à Godric's Hollow. Je suis bien sure invité, mais je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse. Mes pensées me coupent de la discussion, j'ai tellement honte de m'être fait avoir comme un débutant, mais le pire de tout, j'arrive à sentir que le lien que j'ai avec Voldemort va me faire passer des images, et j'essaie de les bloquer avant même qu'elles n'arrivent, mais c'est peine perdue. Je me retrouve dans une salle sombre, comme toujours. Je suis sur un fauteuil et devant moi se tiennent trois personnes. Un mangemort, un moldu et apparement un "apprenti" mangemort. Le moldu m'a l'air famillier, comme si je le connaissais mais que je tomait sur une photo de lui plus jeune, et d'un coup je comprit. Je comprit la haine des Dursley à mon égard, à l'égard du monde sorcier: devant moi, en train de se faire torturé, se tenait Vernon Dursley, mon sympathique et très aimé Oncle. L'horreur de la situation me saute alors au visage, et je me demande comment il a pu s'en sortir. Il subi la torture "habituelle": doloris, écartellement, et tout autres sorts visant à blesser et faire souffrir. Mais c'est qu'il tient bon dis donc. Cependant, je vois une lueur étrange s'allumée dans les yeux du mangemort alors que "je" prend la parole, ordonnant à l'autre de s'amuser un peu et de le laisser partir. Je ne comprend pas le sens de l'amusement, n'est ce pas ce qu'il est en train de faire? non, au lieu de ça, il me remercie -berk- et commence à le déshabillé. Ca y est j'ai compri, non mais il sont fou? J'assisterait pas à ça, la torture bon passe encore quoi que j'ai quand même du mal à le supporté mais là c'est carrément ignoble, bon concentre toi Harry, et expulse les images comme tu as déjà expulsé Dumbledore, allez je veux pas voir ça, merde ils sont nus tout les deux non non non, je ne veux pas voir ça, NON

Le dernier non, je l'ai dit à voix haute, et je reviens soudain à la réalité

Quoi non?

Euh désolé, j'étais pas vraiment avec vous.

Mais alors tu viens ou pas demain?

Je préfererais rester au chateau, je ferais des recherches et je m'entrainerais, afin de faire face en cas d'"ennuis" qui collent désespérement à ma peau.

Tu seras tout seul Harry, ça ira?

C'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve seul, t'inquiète pas, ça ne peut pas être pire que chez mon oncle.

Un jour faudra quand même que tu nous explique pourquoi c'est EUX qui t'élèvent, c'est vrai, Sirius, Rémus,Peter, Tina ou Marie pourrait très bien le faire.

Pour Rémus, ça condition l'en empèche, Sirius n'est pas en mesure de me prendre sous tutelle et Peter ... non plus, et Marie et Tina je ne sais pas, jusque là j'ignorais tout de vous, je ne connaissais même pas votre existance, mais dès que je retourne à mon époque, je vous jure de vous retrouvez.

Ca me ferais très plaisir de te revoir, même si du coup on aura quelques années d'écart.

Oui ma ça n'explique pas pourquoi eux, ma soeur n'aime pas la magie et son copain à l'air d'être tellement terre à terre, ils ont bien du s'y opposé?

J'en sais rien, mais je vient d'apprendre pourquoi lui non plus n'aimait pas la magie.

Non? Il a pas été victime de...?

Tu crois qu'il se serait géné? Ce n'est qu'un moldu, un jeune en plus et il sert d'apprentissage à un de ses timbrés qui ne pense qu'à lui lécher les bottes, alors franchement, je comprend mieux sa haine de la magie, bien que JE ne sois pour rien dans ce qui lui est arrivé.

Bon, tu devrais dormir, dit alors Hermione, tu as l'air crevé, et t'as tout de même réussi à l'expulsé de ton esprit si j'ai bien comprit ton "retour" parmi nous.

Non, 'Mione, j'ai pas envi de dormir,, dis je avec une imperceptible pointe de détresse dans la voix, pointe que Rémus perçoit tout de même.

Pourtant votre soeur à raison Mr Smith, vous devriez dormir, annonce Mrs Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Oh non pitié, on vient de me plonger dans un sommeil artificiel pour me faire vivre mes cauchemards certes, mais ne m'empécher pas de réver, déjà que j'en ai marre que mon sommeil soit artificiel.

Bien, je revient avec un simple somnifère, mais je vous préviens, vous avez interet à dormir et ne pas vous plaindre demain.

Je ne me plaindrais pas, même si je fais des cauchemards et même si je me réveil.

Bon allez, sortez maintenant.

Attend, Remus

Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme.

Mfff, fit l'infirmière. Buvez ça, ajouta-t-elle en me tendant une potion

Je la bois et je me repose sur l'oreiller. Je sens la main, de Rémus dans la mienne, puis je m'endors, laissant mes sens s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure. A peine trois heures plus tard je me réveil d'un caucjemard, mais je préfère ça à un sommeil sans rêve. Je tatonne pour prendre mes lunettes, puis je me lève pour observer la nuit, les étoiles et le parc, qui dégage autre chose quand il est plongé dans l'obscurité. Etrangement, je me sens serein, alors je retourne me coucher et je me rendors encore quelques heures. Cette fois je me réveil à cause des rayons du soleil sur ma peau, la lumière m'a réveil mais c'est la chaleur que je sens qui me fait ouvrire les yeux. Devant moi, il y a le directeur et les 7emes Griff', avec Séverus et Régulus.

Bien dormi monsieur Smith?

Oui, merci.

J'ai entendu que vous vouliez rester ici?

Effectivement, je souhaite avoir accès à la bibliothèque, hors ce n'est possible que si je reste ici.

Bien entendu, alors je vous proposerais un entrainement spécial si vous voulez, qui vous prendra beaucoup de temps, même après les vacances, mais je vous en parlerais quand vos amis seront partis.

Le directeur sort et c'est Hermione qui vient vers moi et me dit:

T'as vraiment l'iar en forme, t'es sure que tu n'as pas pri de potion de sommeil sans rêve?

certain 'Mione, j'ai fait un cauchemard et je me suis rveillé, j'ai regardé le parc et ça m'a appaisé alors quand je me suis rendormi, ça a été d'un sommeil plus réparateur que le sommeil artificiel que j'ai refuser hier.

ravi de l'apprendre Mr Smith, jeunes gens, je crois que si vous ne voulez pas rater votre train vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

Bonne vacances tout le monde, et Rég', te laisse pas faire par ta mère.

Bonne vacances à toi aussi, me répondent-ils avant de sortir.

Alors, je vous ausculte puis vous prenez un petit déjeuner ici et ensuite, si je juge que vous pouvez sortir, vous allez voir le directeur.

Je vais bien, regardez, je tient debout, je suis en forme et je n'ai plus mal nul part.

Vos constantes sont correctes en effet, mais vous devriez manger un peu plus, votree poids m'inquiètes un peu, surtout en raison de votre capacité à attirer les ennuis et votre nombre impressionnant de séjours ici depuis le début de l'année.

Je crois que ce n'est pas que cette année, ne vous inquiètez pas j'ai toujours adoré me réveiller avec plein de blanc autour de moi

Plaisantez c'est ça, mais c'est légèrement préoccupant tout de même, alors je veux que vous fassiez au moins deux repas complets et copieux par jours.

Copieux? mais c'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas manger beaucoup d'un coup, j'ai jamais eu beaucoup et parfois même rien, alors je suis désolé mais je mange ce que je peux et je vous promet de ne pas sauter de repas, et de bien prendre petit déjeuner, déjeuner diner tout les jours à heure régulière et même si je peux une collation à 16h, ça vous va?

C'est toujours mieux que rien, mais je refuse de vous voir picorer dans votre assiette, bon allez y , le directeur vous attend.

Merci aurevoir!

Je sors et vais dans le bureau du directeur "crêpe banane" dis je à la gargouille. Je frappe à lap orte et rentre sous l'injonction de mon directeur.

Bien, donc tu vas bien puisque Pompon t'as laisser sortir, et je suppose que tu es interesser pas l'entrainement que je te propose.

Bien sure que je suis interesser, mais je me demande pourquoi vous me le proposez.

Et bien parce que j'ai été informé qu'il y airait une attaque la veille des vacances de noël ici, et que peut être il était temps de te donner ce que tu voulais: suffisament de maitrise de tes pouvoirs pour réussir à avoir une chance face à lui.

Pensez vous qu'avez cet entrainement dans le temps qui nous est impartit je pourrais vraiment survivre face à lui?

Je crois que tu t'es déjà retrouver face à lui et que tu as survécu.

J'ai fui, j'ai du ma survit à la fuite, est ce que dans un ccombat contre lui j'aurais une chance après l'entrainement que vous me proposez?

Et bien tout dépend de tes capacités d'apprentissage, et de maitrise des sortilèges et des différentes techniques que je vais t'apprendre, avec l'aide de quelques collègues.

Et que compter vous m'apprendre?

La magie ancienne et la magie sans baguette, qui sont assez semblables, des arts de combats moldus comme le karaté et la boxe, un approfondissement des potions de combat et les métamorphoses dans le cadre des combats, la magie runique et enfin un peu de magie noire et bien sure chaque jours tu feras des duels avec ifférents membres de l'équipe enseignante pour pouvoir faire face à plusieurs techniques, pour apprendre des autres et azussi pour développer tes capacités d'attaque. Je t'ai observé quand vous avez fait vos démonstrations avec Riomulus et tu es clairement défensif, tu attaques très peu.

Et bien, j'ai en effet du travail, ça va me faire un emploi du temps chargé, j'aurais jamais le temps de faire mes devoirs en période scolaire.

Et bien, tu auras tu mercredi après midi et ton dimanche de libre, et si tu avances vite,, peut être que l'on espacera un peu plus les cours.

Bein, mais au faite, j'ai fini de lire les livres sur les barrières et je les ais posé dans la nuit, suite à mon cauchemard, ça c'est un peu fait tout seul, pendant que j'observais le parc. Par contre je pensais, je pourrais peut etre mettre des boucliers et pas simplement des barrières parce que là il peut toujours m'envoyé des images.

Effectivement, je n'y avais pas penser, et bien vas y, mais pourrais je voir si c'est bien fait?

Bien sure.

On entre dans mon esprit,je suis surpris de voir qu'il y a plus de pièces et instinctivement je vois que j'ai rangé ma magie de manière à en avoir de la disponible en permanence, puis contre des combats "mineures" où ma vie n'est pas en danger immédiat et les combats contre l'autre Lord ténébreux qui m'envoie ces sympathiques visions, j'ai nommé Voldy chou. Bon, concentration, je pose les boucliers, j'ai bien évidement mené des recherches et mon esprit est devenu une forteresse imprenable, où mes souvenirs sont eux aussi organisés de manière à ce que d'abord si Voldy chéri voulait voir mes souvenirs il se prenne tout mon bonheur dans la figure, de quoi l'achevé je suis sure, quoique, c'est peut être ce qui me perdra moi mais bon passons. Ah oui tient c'est vrai Dumbledore est aussi ici, bon, courage, écoute le!

C'est bon Harry, essaie de me faire sortir, être sure que même s'il parvient à rentrer tu sauras le ...

Je ne me fais pas prié, c'est vrai quoi c'est pas si agréable que ça d'avoir quelqu'un qui squatte dans sa tête, du coup, il a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouve contre un mur de son bureau.

Bien, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire de ce coté là, on dirait que ton précédant professeur d'occlumencue ta donné la hargne pour expulsé tes adversaires.

Je dois dire qu'à ça il était fort, la première fois il est pénétrer trop loin et en auto défense, je lui ai lancé un sort cuisant

Oula, il a pas du apprécier.

Non pas trop, mais de toute façon il ne m'appréciait déjà pas avant alors ça ne pouvait pas être pire après. Bon, par quoi commencons-nous?

Et bien de la théorie, je vais commencer ton initiation à la MSB et magie ancienne. Pour le moment, je traite les deux ensemble, puis après je séparerais.

Et me voilà à l'écouté pendant plus d'une heure, je me surprend même à prendre des notes sur ce qu'il me dit. Après ce cours tout ce qu'il y a de plus théorique, je suis libre toute la matinée, alors j'en profite pour aller à la bibliothèque commencer mes devoirs et faire des recherches sur la magie ancienne. Bon avant le déjeuner je ressort de la bibliothèque avec une masse importante de livres empruntés. En effet, j'ai emprunter plein de livres pour les devoirs que j'ai à rendre à la rentrée, mais en plus j'ai emprunter des livres sur la magie ancienne, un livre qui retrace l'historique de la magie noire et un livre sur les différentes magies qui existent, plus quelques livres sur la magie runique. Je pose tout ça ans la salle commune avant de monter à mon dortoire seulement le livre sur la magie ancienne. Je suis le suel grifondore à être rester alors pour le moment je peut bien m'étendre, ça ne dérangera personne.

Enfin bref, après cette matinée plus qu'étonnante pour moi: plus d'une heure de cours et travail intensif à la bibliothèque: j'ai presque fini mon devoir de métamorphose, celui de Potions et j'ai même commencé celui de sortilège et celui de SCM. Hermione serait fière de moi et Ron en ferait une crise cardiaque. Tient en parlant de crise cardaique, là c'est moi qui est failli en faire une. Je me dirige vers la grande salle pour manger, jusque là tout va bien, mais je suis dans les cachots, dans un couloir que je ne connais pas et devant moi un jeune homme qui ressemble beaucoup tro à Drago mais qui n'est pas Lucius, il doit avoir 11-12 ans, et assis par terre et pleure. Bon on respire et je me surprend à m'asseoir à coté de lui et à lui parler d'une voix appaisante.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, que fais tu ici tout seul? lui demandais je doucement.

Mes parents sont à l'hopital et mon frère peut pas s'occuper de moi pendant les vacances, alors je reste ici, me répond-il sans relver la tête.

Pourquoi sont-ils à l'hopital?

Parce qu'ils ont refuser de devenirs manemorts, ils ont été torturés, mon frères pensent qu'ils auraient mieux fait de se soumettre, c'est pour ça que je suis pas rentré.

Qui est ton frère?

Lucius Malefoy.

Et toi, tu t'appelle comment?

Dan.

Moi c'est Harry Smith. Et bien Dan, je vais te dire quelque chose, ton frère a fait son choix, ce n'est pas à toi de le juger et ta famille a fait un autre choix, ce n'est pas à ton frère de les juger non plus. Ce à quoi il faut que tu penses c'est ce que tu veux toi. Qu'en penses-tu?

Je crois que mon frère est un imbécile de juger les gens par la "pureté" de leur sang, j'ai un ami à serdaigle qui a des parents moldu mais qui est aussi bon que moi. Et je crois que mes parents sont trop lâches pour imposer leurs idées et que c'est pour ça qu'ils restent neutres, ils ne veulent appartenir à aucun, ils respectent trop les traditions pour avoir envi que ça change mais ils sont d'accords avec l'Ordre du Phénix

Ils ne sont pas obligé de choisir un camp, ni même de se battre, ils peuvent être d'accord avec des idées mais ne pas avoir envi de se battre pour ça. Bon, et si on allait manger? J'ai faim moi et je ne sais même pas ce que j'étais venu faire ici.

Je crois que c'est de ma faute, j'ai plus ou moins appelé de l'aide par magie et ça t'as attiré. Merci.

De rien, allez viens on va manger, on est déjà en retard, par contre faut que tu me guide je connais pas cet endroit.

Bien, allons y, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Rrrr je suis incorrigible, j'aide un Malefoy et ça m'etonne à peine qu'il me remerci, et maintenant me voila en train de plaisanter avec lui. Et même, j'espère que ces parents s'en sortiront et encore plus j'espère que lui ira bien, mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend? Bon on arrive devant la grande salle et en entrant je remarque qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule table à laquelle sont déjà installé les professeurs et deux septièmes années de Serdaigle: des faux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, les chang je crois.

Excusez nous de se retard, dis je aux professeurs, on a régler un petit problème, enfin je crois, dis je en regardant Dan.

Oui, répond il, excusez nous du retard, c'est moi qui est retenu Harry.

Il n'y a pas de mal, répond le direteur avec un regard remplit de malice

Je déteste quand ces yeux brillent comme ça, je le sens pas, il prépare quelque chose et je sens que c'est encore un mauvais coup. Il en a pas marre de manipuler son monde? Il croit peut être en un monde idéaliste mais il faudrait qu'il redescende sur terre pour se rendre compte que les gens ne sont pas naturellement bons! Allez, pas la peine de s'enervé pour si peu, il ne peut rien faire n'est ce pas? Bon, on passe le repas dans un silence relativement géné, en effet, personne ne comprend comment Dan et moi avons pu arrivé ensemble mais ils ne semblent pas vouloir poser de questions et restent donc sur leur gène. Grand bien leur fasse, je ne répondrais pas aux questions muettes. Pendant le repas, un hiou arrive et sepose devant Dan, qui après lecture de la lettre se met a pleurer franchement. Je suis lepremier à réagir.

Des nouvelles de tes parents?

Ils sont morts, ils ont été empoisonnés dans la matinée.

Viens.

Je le prend dans mes bras et je me lève

Excusez nous, on va faire un tour.

Allez-y bien sure.

Je garde Dan dans mes bras et je vais sur le terrain sde quidditch, je prend un balais et j'installe Dan à l'avant, le maintenant contre moi.

Tu aimes voler?

Oui, je voudrais être poursuiveur, mais je passerais es sélections que l'année prochaine, me répond il. Apparement il a arreter de pleurer bien sque je sente toute la tristesse dans sa voix.

Moi je me suis toujours senti libre dans les airs, et tes parents seraient surement heureux que tu ne t'arretes pas de vivre parce qu'ils sont morts. Tu as le droit de les pleurer, ils peuvent te manquer tu as le droit d'acvoir de la peine, mais ne t'empêche pas de vivre, pas un seul jour, et là, ils resteront toujours fières de toi.

Tu dois avoir raison, merci Harry. Je crois qu'on a un spectateur, me dit-il en pointant un doigt vers les tribunes où j'aperçois mon prof' de DCFM. Je me pose à côté de lui.

Coucou Rom's. T'es venu admiré mon talent encore une fois?

Non, enfin si, mais pas le même cette fois.

Rom's? T'es bien familier avec les prof

Euh, Dan, je te présente mon presque père, il ne l'est pas par le sang mais il s'en rapproche par le coeur.

Merci 'Ry, ça me touche.

Et puis de toute façon c'est mon beau père, ba oui, 'Mione et Ronny vont bien finir par se marrier, tu doutes toi?

Moi? Pas une seule seconde, mais je crois pas qu'il apprécierait que tu l'appelles Ronny

Non, ça c'est sure mais dit moi Rom's, qu'est ce que t'étais venu faire exactement à l'origine.

Voir si Dan allait bien et Dumbledore m'envoie te dire que si tu veux on peut commencer l'apprentissage des sorts d'attaque que tu feras avec moi.

Dan ça ira?

Bien sure, j'oublie pas: continuer à vivre, même si parfois c'est difficile.

Bon, ba alors je te laisse ce balais si tu veux continuer à voler, et moi je te suis Rom's.

Alors allons y, mais je te prévient 'Ry, je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux et après tu iras aux cachots, Alicia- Mlle Maelstrom- t'apprendras une potion aujourd'hui et ce soir après diner on fera tout les deux un duel.

Mais il nous a déjà vu nous battre.

Oui, mais c'est pour commencer, dirons nous, en douceur. Comme tu ne connaitras pas tes autres adversaires, tu auras plus de mal et il veut voir de quoi tu es capable en terrain connu.

Pfff, mauvaise excuse.

Et me revoilà partit dans une après midi studieuse comme tout les jours de la semaines. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus je me rapproche de Dan, il devaient vraiment comme un petit frère pour moi. Le jour de l'enterrement de ses parents, il est resté dormir chez lui et le lendemain,j'ai du le soigner des coups de son frère, je trouve ça immonde, mais j'ai l'habitude. Dès le début, on a pris l'habitude de dormir dans les appartement que Dumbledore nous avait donné à 'Mione et moi en début d'année. Alors un soir, alors qu'il venait de faire un cauchemard et que moi aussi je m'étais réveiller à cause de mes problèmes de sommeil, il me demande:

Pourquoi tu prend soin de moi?

Ba, si ton frère étais capable de veiller sur toi, et s'il en avait envi aussi, tu ne serais pas là. Et je pense que personne ne mérite ça.

Ca quoi?

Ce que ton frère te fais. Tu n'as pas à le laisser te battre. Tu pense ce que tu veux, tu es libre.

Mouais, bon, on dors?

Donc voilà, je passe de véritables vacances épuisantes car en plus de tous mes entrainements, je fais des recherches sur tout à côté et j'ai fini mes devoirs, même que j'ai commencé à faire comme Hermione et apprendre tout mes livres de cours et maitriser sortilèges et enchentements afin de ne pas avoir de travail suplémentaire quand les cours reprendont et que j'aurais à peine le temps de me reposer.

Mais voilà, même là j'ai du mal à me reposer parce que Dan, le petit Dan que je commence à considérer comme mon petit frère fait un cauchemard et que, d'après ce que je comprend, c'est ce que son frère lui a fait subir. Je me lève alors pour aller dans le salon et laisser Dan dormir, enfin seulement après lui avoir fait un bisous sur le front pour le rassurer, et ça marche vu qu'il se calme. Et dire que le directeur trouve mon attitude de noble

Flash Back

Le matin de l'enterrement des parents de Dan à 7h55 le matin, je tape à la porte du bureau du directeur.

Entrez

Bonjour Professeur, dis je en rentrant.

Bonjour Harry, Dan.

Professeur, répond le dernier

Bien, ba vas y Dan, je ne crois pas que ton frère t'en veuille pour quelques minutes d'avance.

Oui, à demain Harry et reposes toi un peu.

Et toi te laisse pas faire et rend hommage à tes parents. N'oublie pas, tu as le droit d'être triste.

Dan prend alors de la poudre de cheminette, me regarde encore une fois et la jette dans le feu, rentre dedans et dit "Manoir Malefoy" en me regardant dans les yeux comme pour que je vienne avec lui.

C'est très noble ce que tu fais, Harry

Noble? De quoi, de l'encourager à tenir tête à son frère ou de le laisser se faire battre par lui?

Non, lui assuré ton soutient et ta présence. Tu l'as accompagné jusque ici et tu lui donnes des conseils!

Des conseils qui font que son frère le tappera encore plus, je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais comment ça va se passer.

Fin Flash Back

Enfin, le directeur avait peut etre raison, en tout cas, Dan a toujours confiance en moi, et il m'a laissé le soigner, j'en suis heureux, mais je me demande comment je pourrais le protéger. Bon tant pis, moi aussi faut que je dorme alors au lit.

Et voilà, nous sommes dimanche soir, on se retrouve enfin tous et le banquet me parait durer une éternité tellement je suis fatigué. Cependant, après le repas et pour ma plus grande joie, dans notre dortoir se réunissent tout les 7emes Grif' et encore une fois, les filles restent dormir, ou plutôt s'endorment inopinément au fur et à mesure dans les bras de leur copain - Tina et Sirius sortent ensemble depuis le ball et il a l'air enfin heureux- Et marie s'endors dans mon lit, encore une fois, mais comme je suis dans celui de Rémus ça ne me gène pas.Bon, le lendemain matin ce n'est pas vraiment la joie quand les filles constatent qu'elles ne sont pas dans leur dortoir, mais elles se calment et retournent dans leur chambre, nous laissant nous préparer.

Et les cours recommencent normalement. Enfin presque normalement. Bon, on commence par DCFM, ce qui me met en joie, et je suis toujours l'"assistant" de Rom's mais en voulant jeter un simple expelliarmus en informulé sur Rom's en début de cours, je l'envoie litéralement contre le mur opposé, il est assomé.

Désolé Romulus, j'ai pas fait exprès.

C'est rien mais je crois que tu devrais aller parler à Dumbledore.

Pourquoi?

Augmentation de ta puissance magique? Il veut savoir.

Rrr, OK, j'y vais, j'essaie de revenir avant la fin du cours.

Encore une fois, je me retrouve dans le bureau directorial, à refuser un bonbon au citron, avant d'exposer mon léger problème.

Ba voilà, j'ai lancé l'expelliarmus en informulé mais j'y ai pas mis toute ma puissance disponible car je savais très bien que sinon il serait éjecter, exactement comme il l'a été alors que franchement j'étais pas très concentrer, je comprend pas.

Je peux rentrer dans ta tête Harry?

Ba bien sure

Je baisse mes barrières et boucliers pour permettre l'intrusion et remarque au passage que mon espace "interieur" est beaucoup plus grand mais beaucoup plus occuper.

Bien, tu as constaté la même chose que moi alors refait une cloison pour diminuer ta magie disponible, me dit le directeur.

Je le fais et demande narquoisement

Vous sortez tout seul ou dois-je m'entrainer à expulser une présence "étrangère"

Non, c'est bon je sors.

En, effet, on est de retour dans son bureau, sans dommages pour lui cette fois.

Bon,je vais retourner en cours alors.

Pourquoi essais-tu de me fuir Harry?

J'ai simplement cours et est ce que je fais preuve de trop de bonne volonté?

Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais je sens que tu me caches quelque chose.

Non, c'est moi qui sens que comme toujours VOUS me cachez des choses. C'est quoi cette fois, une autre prophétie? Un autre fou qui veut me tuer? Un parents oublié? Non attendez je pense qu'on va faire dans le nouveau quelqu'un qui arrive du futur mais qui ne va pas me plaire?. Peut être même Le Voldy du futur qui est ici.

Euh, non le Voldemort du présent est largement suffisant mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous en vous entendiez pas avec Mr Malefoy

Soyez plus précis, Lucius?

Drago.

Et je suppose qu'il n'est pas seul?

Vous supposez bien, il est avec Blaise Zabini et Charlie Weasley.

Charlie?

Mais tu ne dois pas le dire aux autres.

Mais Ron?

Ron ne dois pas savoir que son frère et deux de vos camarades sont aussi venu.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Le directeur les fait rentrer, je n'en connait aucun mais je suppose qu'ils ont pris leur nouvelle apparence.

Ah, excusez nous monsieur le directeur, on attendra dehors.

Non restez Mr Weasley.

Charlie? Je suis heureux de te revoir, même si ce n'est pas vraiment toi que je vois. Enfin, ah oui c'est vrai alors laisse moi me présenter sous mon identité actuelle: Harry Smith!

Harry? Ca fait plaisir!

N'est ce pas? dit le directeur. Mais bon, en attendant, je crois qu'il faut que j'explique la situation: dans ton époque ça se dégrade de plus en plus alors à leur dernier passage là bas, Romu... Rémus à décider de faire venir d'autres personnes mais par un moyen différent. En effet, Rémus à ouvert un portail quand il a réussi à te rejoindre ici avec tes amis. Ce portail est ouvert dans un unique sens: du futur au passé. Pour pouvoir gardé pied avec votre réalité, il utilise une magie très complexe, mais qui permet le retour une fois par mois dans l'époque de départ. Comme la situation a empirée là bas, et qu'ici aussi les choses empires, il m'a demandé si j'acceptais trois nouveaux voyageurs: deux élèves et un professeur de duel par exemple. J'ai accepter et il a chargé Charlie de revenir avec deux membres de l'Ordre de confiance qui n'avaient pas de missions pour le moment.

Pourquoi Drago et Blaise et comment sont-ils rentré dans l'Ordre?

Ils sont très bon, et Drago est un espion, mais il a dit partir en voyage pour deux mois et Voldemort a accepter, de toutes façons ça devenait trop dangereux pour lui alors c'est mieux ainsi et Blaise et bien, il te racontera son histoire s'il veut plus tard. Mais il faut que les autres ignorent qu'on est ici, et je ne serais pas prof', rémus est gentil mais je refuse d'enseigner!

Bien, vous savez soignez les blessures?

Oui un peu.

Alors vous assisterez Pompon.

On risque de se voir souvent dans ce cas.

Vraiment?

Pour votre histoire, interrompt le directeur: vous êtes des frères, Drago et Blaise vous êtes jumeaux. Vos parents viennent de mourir et vous êtes venu chercher protection à Poudlard, c'est pour ça que vous changez d'école en milieu d'année, vous étiez avant à Beaubâton. Vous ne pouvez pas gardez vos prénoms.

Mais Harry l'a gardé lui

Moi je suis arrivé ici avant toi et Ron et Hermione sont au courant, toi tu dois leur cacher qui tu es si tu te souviens alors ne fait pas de bourdes s'il te plait!

Bon, pas que je veuille intervenir, intervient Charlie, mais on est pas là pour se disputé et Drago tu m'avais promi de faire un effort!

Ok, quels sont nos noms alors?

Bien alors Charlie tu seras Eric, Blaise sera Franck et Drago Thibault et votre nom de famille sera Godefroy. Evitez de vous faire remarquez et jusqu'à ce midi allez en cours avec Harry, et utilisez vos nouveaux prénoms même entre vous. Harry, tu donneras ce mot à Romulus.

Qui est Romulus? demande drago

Romulus Vanguer, professeur de DCFM où Rémus Lupin, celui qui fait que tu es ici!

Ok, bon allons-y.

Ca ne paraitras pas bizzard qu'ils arrivent avec moi?

Tu étais dans mon bureau, et de toute façons le cours de DCFM est fini et toutes les maisons ont métamorphose, alors allez y.

Bien, donc comme vous l'avez compri on va en métamorphose, avec McGonagall, elle n'a pas changé, dis-je en partant.

Harry, me dit alors Blaise, je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à en revenir mais je suis désolé et Drake aussi même s'il ne le dit pas, désolé de tout ce qu'on vous a fait pendant 7 ans.

C'est bon, c'est passé, mais pourquoi es-tu ici toi?

J'ai découvert que j'avais une soeur, une jumelle mais que mes parents l'avaient abandonné à notre naissance, en la mettant dans une famille moldue. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que cette famille vivait à Londres. J'ai alors chercher et j'ai appris qu'elle avait fait ces études à Poudlard. En faisant quelques liens et bien que ça ne m'est pas enchanté au début, j'ai découvert que c'est Hermione Granger. Je m'en suis alors voulu de mon comportement je suis aller la retrouver chez les Weasley juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Je ne lui est pas dit qui elle est, elle ne sais donc rien, mais je sais qu'elle m'a pardonné. Quand mes parents ont su que j'avais tout découvert, ils ont fais tué les Granger mais Hermione était déjà ici. Moi ça m'a révolté qu'ils m'aient caché tout ça et aussi tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Je me suis alors posé des questions et les réponses ont fait que je me suis engagé dans l'Ordre. Je ne suis affecté qu'à des missions de combats ou quelques fois de surveillance, alors ils peuvent se passer de moi là bas et ici au moins je veillerais sur elle, et aussi sur toi, je crois que tu en as besoin.

Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me surveiller, j'attire les ennuis et quoique je fasse ils me tombent quand même dessus. C'est gentil à toi, mais tu vois, j'ai pas envi de quelqu'un d'autre qui est à coté de moi juste pour me surveiller et éventuellement prendre les sorts à ma place. Je crois que tu vas découvrir qu'ils sont suffisament comme ça. Sachez un truc, mes parents et leurs amis savent qui je suis pour eux, même si je ne leur est pas dit ce qu'il se passera dans le futur. Futur que vous êtes de toutes façons censé ignorez alors ne faites pas de bourde. Bon, on est devant la salle, et en retard mais bon, je prend encore quelques minutes: la situation a changé depuis que je suis ici, vous remarquerez et je ne veux pas que vous fassiez des têtes de déterer que je suis ami avec Séverus et aussi quelques Serpentards. Les maisons sont très séparées mais en même temps plus liées. Faites attention à ne pas trahir votre parfaite connaissance du chateau et jusqu'à ce midi du moins dans les couloirs restez avec moi, ça évitera des erreurs. Maintenant voilà, on rentre en cours, c'est moi qui parle. (Toctoc)

Professeur, excusez moi de mon retard, j'était dans le bureau du directeur et l'entrevu à un peu durée car il voulait que je guide ces deux nouveaux élèves. Tenez, il m'a dit de vous donnez ça.

Bien allez vous asseoir, Lily vous dira quoi faire.

On s'installe et Lily me jette un regard plein de questions muettes, je hausse les épaules et elle nous indique sur quoi on travaille, cepandant elle n'est pas très concentré et me déconcentre souvent en me posant des questions sur les nouveaux.

Ce midi, tu sauras tout ce midi je t'en prie Lil's McGo' va s'enervé.

J'arrive tant bien que mal à la faire patienter jusqu'à la sonnerie, mais là je me retourne vers les nouveaux et comme si je ne les connaissais pas , je leur dit

Bon, ba suivez moi, on va manger.

Harry, m'appelle alors hermione.

'Mione, comment ça va depuis ce matin?

Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer en DCFM?

Rien de bien grave, en faite, Rom's va bien?

Il a été un peu sonné mais il s'est vite repris comme d'hab'. Et tu nous présente? demande-t-elle alors que tout les marauderus essaient de s'immiscer dans la conversation pour en arriver à ce point.

Et bien, oui, euh Franck et Thibault Godefroy, voici ma soeur Hermione, son copain Ron et à côté de nous en cours c'était Lily et là c'est James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Bon on va manger et soeurette je t'en pri arrète de me harceler de question. Bon, en faites, vous avez fait quoi après ma démonstration en DCFM?

Ba on a continuer sur les informulés, on en est au stupefix.

Ok, ah on est arrivé, allez vous mettre près de la table des professeurs, Dumbledore vous appelle, nous allons nous asseoir.

A peine assis qu'ils m'assaillent tous de questions auxquels je ne peux pas répondre aussi je choisit la solution la plus radicale:

Dumbledore les présente, écoutez le ça vous évitera de me faire répeter.

Bonjour chers élèves, il est peu courant que des élèves arrivent en cours d'année, mais c'est un transfert d'établissement que ces élèves vous expliqueront mieux que moi, alors ces élèves sont en septièmes années et je laisse le choixpeau les répartire.

Franck Godefroy, dit il alors.

Griffondore.

Alors là, je suis pris totalement par surprise, Griffondore? surement qu'il veut rejoindre Hermione, enfin là il va y avoir un problème pour tout cacher, mais il faut pas que je montre mon étonnement comme ça, allez reprend toi, enfin ça va c'est Blaise, mais j'imagine même pas Drago à Griffondore!

Thibault Godefroy, continue le directeur.

Serpentard!

Ouf, une donnée qui ne change pas, ah mais tient, je pourrais lui poser des questions sur Dan, bon je lui demanderais plus tard, enfin peut etre.

Oh non, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête il devait pas faire ça!

Faire quoi Franck?

Se retrouver là bas, on devait pas être séparés.

Ah oui? En même temps le choipeau...

Ouais ouais, mais bon, tant pis.On mange, les autres se demandent se que cache cet échange.

Quoi? On a un peu fait connaissance sur le chemin entre le bureau du directeur et la salle de métamorphose, ça fait tout le chateau à parcourire alors on a fait que parler un peu.

Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Mes parents sont morts et on pensait être plus en sécurité ici. En plus Eric ne nous a pas laisser le choix.

Eric?

Notre grand frère, il vient de se faire engager comme assistant médicommage ici.

Ah?

Ba oui.

Hermione, arrete avec tes questions, tun résoudras tes énigmes plus tad j'aimerais bien manger en paix et que tu me dise enfin ce qui c'est passé pendant ces vacances avec Ron chez Lily.

Elle me raconte alors ses vacances et je vois le regard de Blaise non, Franck s'illuminer face à la joie de sa- ma soeur.

A la fin du repas, on retourne dans la salle commune et on remarque que dans notre dortoire, un lit a été ajouté. J'aide Franck à ranger ses affaires.

Tu sais, je ne vois vraiment pas comment Thibault aurait pu attérir ici, il est trop serpentard.

Il a changé, comme toi on dirait, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par te montrer qui il est. Ah et aussi, pour pas que tu fasses de gaffe, et situation qui sera difficil à gérée mais bon, il est avec Eric, ça fait un mois qu'ils sont ensemble et je peux te dire que Molly à failli en avoir une crise cardiaque!

Mais vous êtes censé être frères?

Ils s'arrangeront, de toutes façons ils ne voulaient pas le montrer alors.

Et les cours se passèrent ainsi, avec moi me rapprochant un peu de Franck pour faire le lien avec les maraudeurs et avec Hermione. Lui fait en sorte que je puisse parler à thibault de temps en temps, mais autre chose nous rapproche. En effet, à la fin de notre journée de cours, qui avait fini par potion, je reste dans les cachots afin de parler un peu à Dan.

'Ry! crie-t-il en me sautant dans les bras, mon frère veut plus que je te voie mais je lui est dit que c'était hors de question.

Tu me diras s'il te fait du mal?

Oui

Et si tu as un problème dans la salle commune, tu peux aller voir Séverus ou Régulus, ils t'aideront.

Ok, ah et McGo' veut te voir pour te donner un cours, elle m'a dit de te dore qu'elle l'avance d'une demi heure donc tu devrais te dépecher.

Merci Dan, et fais attention à ton frère.

En partant je me cogne contre Thibault qui apparement à tout suivi. Il laisse Dan partir avant de me dire

Tu m'explique?

C'est simple, il vient de perdre ses parents et je l'ai consolé parce qu'il était tout seul à pleurer dans un couloir.

T'as l'air tellement proche de lui, moi je l'ai vu que 2 fois dans ma vie.

Ouais, je suppose qu'il était plutot froid avec ton père non?

Ba ouais, mais il m'a expliquer pourquoi sauf que il était totalement déprimé et là il à l'air heureux.

Des miracles arrivent, maintenant tu m'excuse, mais j'ai un cours.

Cours?

Peux pas t'expliquer, tu demanderas à Franck à qui j'expliquerais mais plus tard parce que là il faut que j'y aille.


	11. Chapter 11

Halloween et ses vacances sont passées et les professeurs nous donnent de plus en plus de devoirs. Avec mon entrainement qui continue j'ai bien du mal à tout rendre à temps, surtout qu'entre les maraudeurs et ceux de mon époque, sauf Hermione, qui essaient toujours de me distraire -quidditch, blagues, découvertes... il me reste encore moins de temps, heureusement qu'hermione et Lily me donnent les livres où elles ont fait leur recherches, et même parfois les fruits de leurs recherches. Surtout que je dors la nuit- un peu, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps- et je dors de mieux en mieux depuis que Voldy chou ne peut plus m'evoyer mes cauchemards. Bien sure, je rêve toujours des morts dont je me sens responsable-mes parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore- enfin, j'arrive tout de même à faire des nuits normales, il était temps.D'un autre côté, tout n'est pas si noir, Drago et moi sommes amis, oui je l'ai dit AMIS. Et en plus, Dan et moi agissons vraiment comme des frères, il se confie de plus en plus à moi, et moi aussi un peu. Drago me dit qu'il n'a jamais vu son oncle aussi heureux. Je suis content de ne pas m'être trompé en disant qiu'on est amis, je lui est découvert un coeur.

Enfin voilà, malgré un manque de temps déplorable, je m'entraine toujours pour le quidditch, et d'ailleurs on a gagné le premier match contre serpentard. Drago m'a même félicité "t'as toujours été le meilleur, changé d'époque ne pouvait pas changer cette situation, tu as du talent, c'est inné chez toi" Je croyais pas qu'il était capable de me faire autant de compliments d'un coup. Enfin le quidditch me maintient en forme, je fais du sport et je m'amuse, j'adore vraiment volé, j'ai l'impression de tout laisser derrière moi, je joue avec mes amis, et mes problèmes restent sur terre, c'est équitable non? Et les quelques blagues que je fais avec les maraudeurs- quand j'arrive à être là durant toute la préparation du plan- m'aident à me sentir encore un ado comme les autres (je sais pas si elle veut dire quelque chose ma phrase- AIDEZ MOI!! lol-).

Aujourd'hui, on est samedi, dans une semaine, ce sont les vacances de noël, et donc l'attaque. Pour qu'on puisse acheter nos cadeaux, une sortie à pré-au-lard est effectuée. Trainé de force, et aussi un peu par ma volonté, je suis dans la rue principale du village sorcier, mes amis avec moi. Je les observe tour à tour discrétement. Je vois qu'ils sont heureux, surtout Rémus, je dois bien avouer qu'on passe peu de temps ensemble. D'ailleurs on est rarement que tout les deux, tient oui c'est une bonne idée ça, une petite virée tout les deux? Je vois dans son regard qu'il est d'accord et on se sépare du groupe, allant vers une petite place à l'écart de l'agitation du village. Rémus s'asseoit sur un banc, moi je m'allonge à côté de lui, mettant ma tête sur ses genoux de telle façon que je puisse voir son visage (est ce que je parle français? dites moi si mes phrases sont bizzards, mal faites.) . On est tout les deux là, à parlé de tout, de rien, à s'embrasser, insouciants de ce qui nous entour. Trop insouciant, des pop de transplanage se font entendre tout autour de nous, mais pris par surprise, je n'ai pas le temps de mettre en pratique mon entrainement qu'on est déjà stupéfixier et que je suis emmener devant mon adoré- Voldy d'amour-

Et merde, endore pris comme un débutant, bon qu'est qu'il dit l'autre sociopathe?

C'est pas bien ce que tu fais, tu refuses de voir mes cadeaux, pourtant je suis gentil, je t'envoie les images qui me donnent le plus de plaisir.

Non, merci, quitte à souffrir, je préfère être la cible direct plutôt que de ressentir la souffrance des autres.

Oh vraiment? Bon ba d'accord, si c'est ce que tu souhaite: Endoloris

Quoi, moi, avoir mal? Non, vous rigolez? J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est tranpercé par des lames chauffée, mais je me retient de hurler et je ne laisse aucune expression traverser mon visage. La ruse à l'air de marcher, mon psychopate d'ennemi relache le sort mais à l'air passablement en colère, il doit pas aimé l'échec le pauvre. Il prononce un autre sort, je n'entend même pas lequel c'est, mais je crée un bouclier avec l'aide de la magie sans baguette. Je crois que c'étai une mauvaise idée, non pire, une TRES mauvaise idée car IL s'approche de moi avec un sourire sadique. Il attire à lui une fiole, il est juste devant moi, à quelques centimètre. J'essaie de lui donner un coup mais il le pare et m'immobolise, j'ignore comment mais il a l'air d'être à l'intérieur de mon bouclier. Il me fait avaler la potion contenue dans la fiole qu'il a invoquer et je vois mon bouclier disparaitre. J'essaie un expelliarmus, de créer un autre bouclier mais rien ne marche. Je commence à paniquer, alors j'essaie de transplaner pour me sauver, mais je ne peux pas, apparement il y a des barrières anti-transplanage, comme à poudlard. Il c'est rassit sans même que je m'en rende compte et je sens la souffrance, le sang couler sur mon corps, j'ai mal mais je me refuse à crier. Parfois, un crie essaie de s'échapper quand le sort me frappe, mais je serre les dents et seulement des gémissements m'échappent. Je m'épuise, je me sens tellement fatigué à cause de cette douleur. Et merde, ça va encore me valoir une semaine d'infirmerie, enfin, si j'atteins l'infirmerie.

Enfin, la douleur diminue. Je suis trainer jusqu'à un cachot sombre, humide qui pue le sang, le vomi et les excréments, mais pire encore, qui transpire la peur et la souffrance. Si j'avais le choix, je préfèrerais dormir sous un pont ou même sur un trotoire même sous une averse de pluie, neige ou grèle en pleine tempête. Ce serait toujours mieux qu'ici, seulement c'est pas comme si l'autre timbré Tout Puissant allait me demandé mon avi.

Au bout d'un moment -une heure où le lendemain,je ne pourrais pas le dire- un mangemort me ramène devant son maître, qui recommence le même traitement que la première fois, seulement il ne semble pas s'amuser assez, alors il se lève et s'approche de moi. Je ne me rend pas compte tout de suite, seulement quand je sens sa main caresser ma peau, je comprend qu'il m'a déshabiller d'un sort, et je le vois nu devant moi, puis il se met derrière moi et tout ce que je ressent et une grande douleur, mais à l'intérieur de moi cette fois. Ce n'est qu'une fois ramener dans les cachots que je laisse mes larmes coulées. Et se sera la seule fois. Je m'interdit de pleurer encore à cause de lui, pas temps qu'il sera en vie.

Je sais que les jours passent, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement je suis ici, mais apparement, poudlard n'a pas encore été attaqué.

PDV REMUS

Harry! criais-je dès qu'ils transplanèrent avec lui et que je suis libéré. Je cours alors le plus vite possible vers l'avenue principale, et je retrouve mes amis aux trois balais.

Des mangemort, ils ont pris Harry! Sont les seuls mots que je peux prononcé, je repars en courant, je sais que les autres me suivent et je vais vers poudlard. J'arrive au château en un temps record, mes amis sont proches de moi. Je ralenti un peu le temps qu'ils soient à ma hauteur et on va vers le bureau du directeur. Je donne le mot de passe à la gargouille, je toque à la porte et rentre avant d'y être invité. Romulus est là avec Dumbledore, je peux parler devant lui- devant moi- alors j'explique tout et une équipe de recherche est mise en place.

Ca fait maintenant trois jours qu'Harry a disparu, je me suis fait sermoné par les profs, tout comme mes amis pour nous avoir laisser seuls. Je dépérit. Les maraudeurs me guident partout où on doit aller: manger, en cours, dormir. Mon corps est là mais mon esprit est ailleurs, tourné vers Harry. Je ne peux pas dormir, dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois les tortures qu'il subit peut être, je revois son enlèvement, je vois les vengeances possibles. Toute la tour griffondore semble comme anésthésiée. Il manque un ami aux maraudeurs, ils ne font plus les pitres alors l'âme de notre maison est comme endormie.

Ca fait une semaine, on est vendredi soir, demain les vacances commencent, l'attaque doit avoir lieu dans les minutes à venir, peut- être dans une heure, mais ce sera ce soir. Le repas est fini, et certain 6eme et 7eme années sont rester pour se battre. Je dis certain, en réalité tout les griffondores de ces deux années, plus de la moitié des sedaigles et pouffsouffle et quelques serpentards. Aucun mangemort n'est resté, apparement ils ne doivent pas intervenir. La tension est palpable dans la salle, chacun attend impatiement le début, connaissant les risques, mais pressés d'en finir avec cette atmosphère étouffante. Puis une alarme retenti, signe que les sorts de protection sont brisés, il y a des failles dans la protection: ça va être à nous de jouer, et puis on entent un "pop", suivi d'un bruit de chute et je vois Harry atterir au milieu de la grande salle, dans un sale état. Il est tout de suite transporté à l'abri pendant que les porte sont détruites. Les sorts commence à fuser, et je déverse toute ma rage et toute ma peur dans ce combat, assomant, blessant un maximum de mangemort afin de protéger mon amour.

PDV HARRY

Je pense qu'on est vendredi, tout les mangemorts et certaines créatures des ténèbres sont rassembler au manoir. L'attaque doit être aujourd'hui, et je sais que si j'ai une chance, c'est aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu des gardes parler:

L'attaque de ce soir a l'air spéciale, Il lèvera les barrières pour qu'on transplane directement d'ici.

Je comprend pas pourquoi le gamin est toujours en vie, il tuera le vieux fou ce soir, mais il veut tuer le gamin aussi.

Il veut le faire souffrir avant de le tuer, je pense qu'Il le tuera après l'attaque.

Je n'écoute pas la suite, me préparant déjà pour l'évasion: il faut que je reste conscient et réveillé, ce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire, et il faut que je rassemble mon énergie pour tranplaner. Quand j'entend les gardes partir, j'attend cinq minutes, puis je me concentre: Poudlard. Je le crie presque, mais je n'arrive pas à partir. Je souffle un coup, je me concentre et me relève. J'atteint la "salle du trone", je récupère ma baguette, il n'y a personne mais je vient d'entendre les derniers transplanages. Au contact de ma baguette, je sens ma magie affluer en moi, je me concentere alors et j'arrive à transplaner, mais j'ai à peine le temps de voir le plafond de la grande salle que je tombe inconscient.

Je sens la douleur dans mon corps, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils sont tellement lourds, j'entend des voix autour de moi, mais je ne les comprend pas. Ma main se crispe, et je sens quelque chose qui m'empèche de refermer mes doigts, j'entend alors:

Harry, Harry réveille toi.

J'ouvre tout doucement les yeux, c'est tellement difficile. Je m'attendais à être à l'infirmerie, mais je me suis trompé: je suis dans le bureau du directeur apparement, si j'en crois le nombre incroyable de tableaux que je distingue vaguement: je n'ai pas mes lunettes, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai plus d'ailleurs, elles ont été cassées pendant une séance de torture. Je distingue des silhouettes, deux pour être préci. Dumbledore, ça j'en suis sure, mais à côté?

Comment ça va Harry? C'est la voix de romulus, j'entend l'inquiétude, je détourne les yeux, je suis tellement soulager que des larmes naissent dans mes yeux: cet enfer est enfin fini. Comme je ne répond pas, Dumbledore reprend la parole

Mrs Pomfresh va venir te soigner Harry, mais d'abord j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé.

Je nie frénetiquement de la tête mais ça engendre tellement de douleur que je m'arrete et que je grimace. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, à peine un gémissement totalement inarticuler. Si j'avais eu mes lunettes, j'aurais vu une larme perler au coin des yeux de mon directeur, mais là je en le vois pas, il me dit seulement:

C'est pas grave, tu vas passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, demain tu prendras le poudlard express et tu iras chez Lily, tu seras en sécurité là-bas, ils ne te chercheront pas du côté moldu. De plus on doit refaire les défences ici, donc les élèves ne peuvent pas rester.

Pour toute réponse, je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil tranformé en lit. Je me sens si fatigué. Et la douleur qui ne veut pas s'en aller. J'entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, j'ouvres les yeux et vois l'infirmière, suivie d'Eric- enfin charlie-. Elle diagnostique, ouvre les yeux d'horreur puis commence à donner des ordres à son apprenti. Je sens la douleur refluée peu à peu pendant qu'elle me donne des potions. J'ai du mal à avaler et à rester réveiller, d'ailleurs je m'endors en buvant la dernière potion, Charlie est toujours occupé à fermer mes plaies.

Je me réveille à cause d'un cauchemard. Je dois être à l'infirmerie, je reconnais la pièce, j'y ai passé tellement de temps ces 7 dernières années. Bref, je me recroqueville à cause de mon cauchemard, et je ressens la douleur dans tout mon corps, mais dans cette position, je me sens mieux, comme protéger du monde extérieur. Il fait encore nuit, enfin pas totalement, le soleil est à peine levé. J'entend l'infirmière dans la pièce à coté, elle va bientôt ariver, mais je n'ai pas la force de me rallonger et de faire semblant de dormir. Elle entre, je n'ai toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement, je sais qu'elle sera en colère de me voir comme ça, réveillé et assis. Eric rentre juste après elle, et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lui pose une main sur le bras pour la faire taire et dit:

Déjà réveillé? Tu as fait des cauchemards?

Je ne répond pas, mon regard apeuré le fait, il le prend comme une affirmation.

Tu aurais du prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve, j'en avais posé sur ta table de nuit, mais je crois que tu refuses ces potions...

Je ne répond toujours rien, je comprend ce qu'il me dit, et seul le mouvement de mes yeux qui suit chacun de ses mouvement prouve que je l'écoute.

Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé Harry, on ne t'en veut pas. D'après ce que j'ai compri, vous avez été pri par surprise.

Il essaie de me faire réagir, la colère et la honte passent dans mes yeux, mais toujours aucune parole ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

Peux tu parler Harry? demande alors l'infirmière.

Le silance lui répond, elle en conclu que je me suis enfermé dans une bulle de silence, que j'ai refusé de répondre à mes agresseurs et que maintenant encore je retient mes mots.

Tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de cacher ta souffrance, tu n'as plus à cacher tes failesses.

Je baisse la tête mais la porte s'ouvre alors je me recroqueville un peu plus et je regarde qui arrive. Les 7eme années Griffy, Thibault et Dan, Severus et Regulus entrent alors dans la pièce, provoquant pratiquement une crise cardiaque de l'infirmière. Eric intervient

Oula, il y a beaucoup trop de monde, Dan, Rémus, Sirius, James et Lily vous pouvez rester, les autres, aller prendre votre petit déjeuner, Ronald, Hermione, revenez dans une demi heure, j'aimerais vous parlez.

La déception se lit sur les visages de ceux qui doivent partir, mais le regard de l'infirmière est intraitable et Eric essaie de convaincre ses "frères" d'emmener les autres. Ils sortent à reculons, essayant de savoir exactement comment je vais, voyant seulement un enfant appeuré. Seuls les cinq personnes autorisées s'approchent de moi, Rémus essaie même de s'asseoir à coté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je suis tellement tendu qu'il abandonne. L'innocence de Dan est mon seul point d'encrage, je vois qu'il est là, qu'il n'a pas peur, et même les autres ne semblent pas être en danger, alors je me focalise sur son innocence et essaie de sortir des ténèbres qui enveloppent mon esprit. L'infirmière nous apportent à tous un petit déjeuner. Comme mes amis me posent plein de questions, j'essaie de leur échapper par la nourriture, mais au bout de trois bouchées, j'ai envi de vomir, je ne mangeais que très peu pendant mon enfermement, et la douleur me faisait tout vomir. Donc là, au bout de trois bouchées, j'ai déjà trop.

Face à mon mutisme, mes amis essaient au moins de me détendre et la conversation part sur ce qu'on va faire de nos vacances. je me détend alors un peu et je m'asseois normalement. Le directeur arrive, je me tend imperceptiblement, il parle avec l'infirmière qui c'est approché de nous pour donner son diagnostique.

Bien, alors il souffre de malnutrition, de nombreux sort de douleur, et de torture entout genre et ...

Elle voit dans mon regard la honte mais aussi la colère qu'elle puisse le dire, inconsciement, je lui jete un "silencio" informulé et sans baguette. Quand elle s'en rend compte, elle a articulé mais aucun son n'est sortit. Le directeur la libère, il est amusé par la situation, même s'il est inquiet de ce que ça signifie.

Et la torture a aussi été effectuer de manière moldue. Les émoragies sont arrétées, mais il faut faire attention. Tu dois manger à chaque repas, même si ce n'est qu'un peu, de preférance des bouillons au début, pour réabitué ton corps à la nourriture. Je crois que tu vas chez des moldus, prend cette potion avant de t'endormir. Oui c'est une potion de sommeil sans rève, mais elle est nécessaire sinon tu risque de faire de la magie instinctive. De plus, prend cette potion le matin, c'est pour éviter les douleurs et finir de cicatrisé ce qui ne l'ai pas totalement à l'intérieur. Pour les cicatrices extérieurs, utilises ce baumes, et demande à quelqu'un de t'aider pour ton dos.

La colère et la peur sont presque perceptibles dans mes yeux, mais j'arrive à les cacher en acquièsant douloureusement, à la fois par mon désaccord et par la tension de mes muscles. Finalement, seul Rémus sent ses sentiment à cause de sa lycanthropie.

Maintenant vous devriez y aller, le train part dans 30 minutes, les calèches vont bientôt arriver.

Oui, allez dire au revoir à vos amis, Lily, Harry, je vous attend après dans mon bureau.

Mais comment on va partir?

Par portauloin, vous atterirez directement à la gare, vos parents vous y attendrons.

Bien.

Je me lève difficilement et on sort de l'infirmerie lentement. Je me sens fragil sur mes jambes, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber à chaque pas, mais je laisse les autres devant moi, même si je sais qu'ils m'attendent. A peine sortis de l'infirmerie, les autres me sautent dessus, enfin façon de parler car j'ai erriger un bouclier dès que j'ai senti quelqu'un me toucher sans savoir qui c'était. Il retombe tout de suite quand je remarque les regards inquièts de mes amis. Je leur fait à tous un signe d'au revoir avant qu'ils ne partent pour arriver à temps pour prendre les calèches. Lily est resté, mais Dan aussi, il veut me parler, alors je me baisse pour être à son niveau

Je t'écrirais, tu n'auras qu'à me répondre par retour de hibou, je t'en envoie un dès que possible.

Je comprend, dès que mon frère me laisse seul dans ma chambre, si je peux. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour montrer mon accord. Il part en courant, je sens sa peur de retrouver son frère, mais encore une fois, je suis impuissant.

Bon ba allons rejoindre le directeur, me dit lily dès qu'on aperçoit plus la silhouette de mon petit protéger.

Elle me prend la main, je la serre comme un enfant effrayé, elle sourit, comme pour me rassurer et on se met en marche. Dans le bureau, peu de paroles sont échangées, seulement des regards plein de sens, inquiets du directeur, triste de Lily et vide de ma part. Vide car je veux m'effacer, peut être aurais je du rester là-bas et mourir plutôt que de décevoir tout le monde ici?

Le directeur nous tend le portauloin que je prend avec méfiance: je n'ai jamais aimé ce moyen de transport et mon expérience au tournois des trois sorciers appuie mon sentiment de peur, mais je me calme en me disant que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait et que je ne risque rien. En effet, quand je le touche avec Lily, je ressent la pression familière au niveau du nombril, puis le tourbillon, mais quand tout est fini, on est bien à la gare, sur le quai 9 3/4. Lily me reprend la main, comme devant l'infirmerie, elle me regarde dans les yeux, comme pour me redonner de la force. Je sais qu'elle n'essaie pas de comprendre, ou de me faire dire ce qu'il c'est passé, elle veut juste me donner la force d'avancer, le courage de continuer. Alors c'est comme ça qu'on traverse la barrière et qu'on se retrouve entre les quais 9 et 10 à king's cross, côté moldu. Elle me guide jusqu'aù hall où elle saute dans les bras de deux adultes. La femme, une grande dame, blonde, les yeux vert, mince, élégante, la prend dans ces bras avant de lui faire la bise. L'homme, aussi grand que sa femme est chatain avec des reflet roux, les yeux bleu, il est tout aussi élégant. Lily leur murmure quelque chose, surement par rapport au faite que je ne parle pas car ils n'ont pas l'air étonnés quand je répond à leur salutation seulement par un signe de tête.

Bon, on y va? demande Lily.

Attend, on a une surprise pour toi, Nathan et Maelle vont arrivé aujourd'hui, leur train doit arrivé d'ici 15 minutes.

Mon cousin et ma cousine? Génial! Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant?

Ils voulaient te faire la surprise.

Lily! cria alors une jeune fille, environ 16 ans selon moi, brune, les yeux bleus, accompagnée de son frère, brun aux yeux bleus lui aussi.Le jeune homme à l'air d'avoir 19 ans, il me semble assez sportif et à une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Nathan, Maëlle!!! Alors vous avez fait bon voyage?

Oui, mais on croyait que tu n'arrivais que ce soir? répond sa cousine.

J'ai pris un train avant, avec Harry, un ami du lycée.

Salut! s'exclament en même temps le frère et la soeur, moi je souris timidement et Lily me reprend la main comme pour m'encourager.

On sort alors de la gare, on marche quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant un immeuble assez récent, on rentre et au deuxième étage, on entre dans un duplex. Il est très moderne. Dans l'entrée, une scalier menant à l'étage supérieur est à droite, en face, un grand salon qui mène à la salle à manger, à gauche, il y à la cuisine. A l'étage, il y a trois chambres et un bureau. Nathan et moi partagerons la chambre de Lily alors que Lily, Maëlle et pétunia partegerons la chambre de cette dernière. Après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire, Nathan nous entraine, Lily, Maëlle et moi à faire un tour. Ils ont l'air de m'accepter, en tout cas, je connais le monde moldu, donc je sais comment ùme comporter, je sais que je n'ai pas l'air plus bizzard qu'un autre, mais une barrière est présente puisque je n'arrive pas à parler. J'ai effacé de ma mémoire la méthode, et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envi de m'ensouvenir. Toujours est-il que pour que je puisse communiquer avec eux, Nathan et Maëlle m'apprenne un langage qu'ils ont du beaucoup utilisé auparavent, Lily en connait les bases, et moi je l'apprend très vite. Les parents de Lily nous ont laissé de l'argent pour manger dehors, on s'arrete dans une cafétériat. Comme je ne prend pas grand chose, Nathan se moque de moi

Eh bé, tu risque pas de grossir si tu mange aussi peu!

Nathan, laisse le, Harry a été malade et pouvait rien manger, il doit reprendre petit à petit.

" Non, je n'ai pas pu manger pendant une semaine, donc j'ai du mal à manger beaucoup d'un coup, mais je suis sure qu'a la fin des vacances, je serais revenu à mon régime normal"

Désolé, je crois que je vais éviter les railleries comme ça, c'est pas méchant, je dis souvent des trucs comme ça pour rigolé.

Oui Nathan, t'es plein d'humour, tu lance des piques à tout le monde, mais essaie d'évité ces deux prochaines semaines s'il te plait?

ok, je ferais attention à pas embéter ton petit ami.

Eh, c'est pas mon petit ami, je suis avec James maintenant.

Ah, et il est pas jaloux que harry soit là?

Non, il doit passer deux jours ici au nouvel an et Harry est un peu un petit frère pour nous, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi.

Ba, il a votre age pourtant

Et alors, il est vraiment comme un petit frère, et en même temps comme un grand frère car parfois- souvent même- il est plus mature, au moins que James.

Et voilà, les jours passaient ainsi, on se baladait dans tout le Londres moldu pendant la journée, on rentrait vers 17h pour se reposer un peu et on mangeait avec les parlent de Lily et Pétunia, parfois Vernon était là, et Pétunia se montrait encore plus insupportable avec sa soeur et avec moi que ce qu'elle faisait quand j'étais enfant. Je ne regrette vraiment pas de ne plus vivre chez elle, même quand je retournerais à mon époque. Ca ressemblait à une routine, pourtant chaque jours étaient différents. Je reprenais peu à peu confiance en moi et dans les gens, et même, le jour de noël, au moment des cadeau j'arrivais à sourire. Lily savait que c'était énorme pour moi, alors elle me prend dans ces bras et me remercie. Pour le nouvel an, James et Sirius sont là. Ils apprennent notre langage très vite (grâce à un sort) et on passe la soirée en boite, mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour moi, et je sors au bout d'une demi heure, préférant rester à l'extérieur à les attendre. Dans la boite, la peur à chaque fois que quelqu'un me frolait, tout ces gens réunis, j'avais été pri de trop d'angoisse et alors que j'avais un verre dans la main, il avait explosé, et j'avais préféré sortir avant que ma magie ne fasse plus de dégats. Au bout de deux heures, les autres me rejoignent et on rentre. Cette nuit là, je n'avais plus de potion de sommeil sans rève, alors je fais un cauchemard, et je me réveille en hurlant, dans les bras de James qui avait été le premier à réagir.

Harry tout va bien, c'est fini, tout est fini, tu es chez Lily, je suis là, elle est là, Sirius et Rémus vont bien ainsi que tout tes amis, toi aussi tu vas bien.

Il avait dit tout ce qui lui venait, faisant échos à mes peurs qu'il connaissait. Même si je n'exprimais toujours pas de mots, au moins, ma souffrance et mes peurs étaient sortis en un cri. Lily nous avait rejoint et on avait fini la nuit dans le salon, Maëlle nous avait rejoint en nous entendant descendre.

Les vacances c'étaient donc bien passées, je n'étais pas renfermer sur moi même, je ne parlais pas, mais je m'exprimais, et mon visage laissait passé quelques émotions, mais mes yeux étaient emplis de tristesse, de peur et de honte. Avec les gens que je connaissais, j'acceptait le contact, mais si un étranger me touchait, ou même me frolait, même par inadvertance (désolé pour la répétition des même) je commençais à paniquer et c'est souvent la main de Lily dans la mienne qui me calmait.

Le voyage dans le poudlard express se passe bien. Je suis dans les bras de Rémus, Sirius à Tina sur lui et James enlace Lily, de même pour Ron et Hermione, Peter est en face de moi, le seul célibataire du groupe. Thibault et Franck sont dans un autre wagon avec les serpentards. Au milieu du voyage, Dan vient me voir et s'installe d'office sur mes genoux. Mais je sens qu'il a mal, son frère a du essayer de lui inculquer les "bonnes manières". Je le soigne grace à quelques sortilèges que rémus m'a appris, connaissant mon don pour me blesser. Evidement, je le fait en informulé puisque je ne parle pas, et sans baguette, puisque mes amis ne doivent pas savoir. Quand il ne ressent plus la douleur, j'entend Dan me dire "merci" provoquant l'incompréhension chez les autres, puis l'ébahissement quand je lui répond, d'une voie roque vu que ça fait trois semaines qu'elle ne m'a pas servi "de rien". Dan me fait un bisou, Rémus me serre encore plus fort dans ses bras, et pourtant ils savent que ces mots ne seront pas suivis par d'autres, pas encore, pas tout de suite.


	12. Chapter 12

A peine arrivé, on va au banquet, j'ai pas faim, mais j'y vais. Là, même les serpentards se joignent à nous, et je les en remercie silencieusement. Quand les griffondores commencent à les rejetter, je leur lance un regard tellement noir que j'en entend un dire "Si les maraudeurs les acceptent..." et voilà, fin de l'incident. Dan reste sur mes genoux, il refuse même de s'asseoir à côté de moi. D'un côté je le comprend, mais bon, comme je ne mange pas, il ne me gène pas. C'est juste les regards qu'on me lance, surtout celui de Lucius que j'ai surprit, promesse de mille souffrances à venir. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je jure qu'il ne fera plus de mal à son petit frère, et si pour ça il faut que les maraudeurs maraudent, autant que je sois dans le coup. Bref, petit discours du directeur avant le repas, repas magnifique où je me force à manger un peu au vu des regards de mes amis. Dan fini même par s'endormir sur mes genoux. A la fin du repas, je le réveille, et il suit les serpentards pour retourner dans son dortoir. Moi aussi je me lève et commence à suivre mes amis, Romulus m'arrète dans un couloir.

'Ry, le directeur souhaite te voir dans son bureau.

Maintenant? demande Lily.

Oui, je pense que c'est en rapport avec les cours vu que tu ne parles pas.

Je baisse la tête, mais j'y vais, Romulus m'accompagne.

Ca va?

Je hausse les épaules, histoire de dire que si j'avais eu la parole j'aurais dit "oui" mais que ça aurait voulu dire non.

Ecoute, je me doute de ce qu'ils t'ont fait...

Je commence à nier, non s'il te plait, ne parle pas de ça, déjà que je suis sure que Dumbledore va en parler. D'ailleurs, je ferme mon esprit, je met en avant les images de mes vacances.Romulus dit le mot de passe à la gargouille, on monte, la porte du bureau est ouverte, Romulus m'emene jusqu'a une chaise, puis il repart, aparement il a déjà parler avec le directeur, qui n'est pas dans son bureau.

La cheminée crépite, je tient ma baguette prète et j'ai un sort tout prêt dans ma tête, mais ce n'est que Dumby qui arrive, vite suivi par une dizaine de personnes.

Harry, tu es déjà là? Bien, on va pouvoir parler. Enfin, je vais t'expliquer, et tu vas écouter. Voilà, la dernière fois, quand tes trois camarades sont arrivés, on ne t'a pas tout dit. En fait le portail qu'a ouvert Romulus devait permettre à ramener tout les membres de l'Ordre encore en vie à ton époque. Ils seront chargé de la sécurité du château, hier est arrivé le dernier membre, alors dès demain je les présenterais. Comme tu es doué pour toujours tout savoir et que de toutes façons, Thibault et Franck -Blaise et Drago dans votre époque- sont au courant, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu saches. Les jumeaux sont là, toujours en tant que jumeaux, Alfred et Charles Malley, Bill et Fleur aussi sont là, William et Rose Wishdream. Il y a aussi Amélia bones, ou Aurélie Stars et ... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle t'explique la situation.

Je me tourne vars Amélia, ou Aurélie, peu importe de toute façon, pour le moment je ne parle pas, je la regarde, j'attend qu'elle parle, apparement elle ne sait pas par où commencer.

Bien, alors déjà, je connaissais Sirius ici, puis après j'ai gardé contact avec lui. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas trahi James, c'était impossible pour lui de trahir son frère, et il m'avait dit qu'il avait un plan pour qu'ils soient plus en sécurité. Quand il c'est échappé, j'ai voulu qu'on fasse un procès, soutenu au bout d'un an par Dumbledore, mais on n'avait pas de preuves concrètes, alors il n'y a pas eu de procès. Quand il est passé à travers le voile, j'étais triste qu'il n'est pas été réhabillité. Je travaillais au ministère, donc j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler de ce voile. Il est au département des mistères parce que c'est un mistère. En faite son créateur avait peur de la mort, il voulait donc pouvoir savoir ce qu'il y avait après la vie, en ayant la possibilité de revenir après. Bref, quand on passe ce voile, on ne meurt pas vraiment, seulement il faut appelé la personne qui l'a traversé et il faut qu'elle veuille revenir. J'ai alors approfondit mes recherches, j'ai trouvé qu'il fallait d'abord envoyé une potion avec un peu d'adn de celui qu'on veut appelé. Je l'ai fait, et Sirius est revenu.

Alors là, je reste bouche bée, elle est en train de me dire que Sirius n'est pas mort, il est en vie, il est là. Il est là? où ça, c'est qui? le directeur semble lire mon interrogation car il me dit

Harry, Sirius ne peut pas se faire voir ici, il ne peut pas changer d'apparence, un effet du voile, alors il reste Sirius Black, il gardera une chambre aux trois balais mais personne, absolument personne d'autre que ceux qui sont ici ne doit savoir qu'il est là.

Je peux le voir?

Il est rester aux trois balais.

Rom's?

Ne doit pas savoir.

Les autres, enfin, Charlie, Blaise et Drago?

Ne sont pas au courant. Bien, alors, les jumeaux vont faire leur septième années vu qu'ils ne l'avait pas faites, je les ai accueilli pour les protéger, tu devras les aidé. Je ne pensait pas que tu parlerais, alors si tu veux, enfin, tu lances seulement les sorts, je ne dirais pas aux professeurs que tu as recommencé à parler.

Ils me regarde tous avec des yeux ronds, ils ne sont pas au courant, bien, alors Sirius non plus, enfin j'espère. J'acquièse, signe que de toutes façons, je ne parlerais pas beaucoup et seulement pour dire l'essentiel. Dumby semble le comprendre, il fait passer les jumeaux sous le choixpeaux, ils sont à Griffondore, il me demande de les y amené, encore deux lits dans notre dortoir, on va plus avoir de place à force. Je leur fait signe de me suivre, on sort du bureau, aparement ils sont au courant de l'essentiel, mais ils veulent me faire parler de cette époque et sont étonnés que je ne pose pas de questions. Je ne prononce pas un mot, je n'y arrive plus, j'ai trop peur de dire ce que je ne veux pas dire. Arrivé devant le portrait, je n'arrive pas à prononcer le mot de passe mais la grosse dame me demande seulement.

Ils sont avec vous?

J'acquièse

Bien, rentrez

Elle ouvre le pasage, je rentre suivi des jumeaux, je me précipite dans les bras de Rémus qui est dans son fauteuil habituel près du feu. Depuis la fin de la conversation, je retient mes larmes, et la tension qu'il y avait dans le couloir parce que je ne parlais pas ne m'a pas aidé, alors je n'ai qu'une envi, rester dans ses bras et me sentir protéger, parce que je me sens vraiment bien dans ses bras. Je sens d'ailleurs les larmes que je retenais couler, et Rémus me serre fort contre lui. Je cache mon visage dans son cou, avant de faire signe aux jumeaux d'avancer et de se présenter, moi je n'en ai pas la force

Salut, on est Alfred et Charles Malley, on vient d'être répartis ici, Harry est chargé de s'occuper de nous.

Pourquoi lui? demande Rémus

Ca, faudra le demander au directeur, répond Alfred avec un sourire aux lèvres.

D'un coup, je commence à paniquer, les jumeaux ET les maraudeurs, dans la même époque, au même endroit, dans le même dortoir, ça risquait d'être explosif. De toutes façons, je continuais à pleurer dans les bras de mon chéri, et les jumeaux m'interrogeaient du regard, ainsi que les maraudeurs, mais eux c'était plus pour savoir si j'allais enfin parler. Géné de l'attention que tout le monde me portait, je me lève et vais dans le dortoir, je sais que ce n'est pas très Griffondore, je fui en quelque sorte, mais je ne suis pas prêt à tout raconter. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Dumbledore ne m'ai pas parler de ça. Enfin, surement que je serais convoqué demain pour en parler cette fois. Mais c'est fini, plus un mot ne sortira de ma bouche en présence du directeur, je veux revoir Sirius, celui que j'ai connu, c'est différent avec l'ado, il ne sait pas ce qu'il c'est passé, il ne sait pas par quoi JE suis passé, bien qu'ils commencent à en avoir un large aperçu. Et puis ne même pas pouvoir dire à Ron que ceux encore vivant de sa famille sont ici, cacher à Hermione qu'elle a un frère et qu'il est ici, leur cacher qui est véritablement Drago, pourquoi je vais encore être proche d'inconus, je ne fais pas facilement confiance, alors comment faire pour que personne ne se pose de questions? Enfin, je ferme la porte du dortoir derrière moi et je vais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer pour la nuit. En sortant de la salle de bain, je vois les jumeaux qui ne savent pas quoi faire.

Vous pouvez prendre ces lits, dis je en montrant les lits disponibles.

Rémus entre à ce moment, suivi par les autres. C'est fou le nombre de fois où les septièmes années Grfiffondore au complet se retrouvent dans notre dortoir. Lily, Marie et Tina sont là. Marie s'installe sur mon lit comme d'habitude, Tina est dans les bras de Sirius, moi je m'installe avec Rémus, Hermione ne quitte pas Ron, Franck s'assit sur son lit, et les jumeaux s'asseyent également sur un seul de leur deux lits.

Vous venez d'où? demande immédiatement James.

Vous voulez pas attendre plus tard pour l'interrogatoire? l'interrompis-je.

Harry! s'énerve james, Sirius me foudroie du regard.

Bon, il faut que je trouve une excuse ou une diversion, mais merde, réfléchit Harry, dis quelque chose, ils ne vont pas s'en sortir seuls.

Ils viennent d'arriver et doivent être fatigués, d'ailleurs, moi je suis fatigué, alors si on pouvait juste s'amuser.

Ils sont trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Lily fini par réagir, elle est "contente" que je veuille enfin m'amuser, même si en, réalité je n'en ai pas du tout envi.

C'est vrai, on a cas tous raconter nos vacances, les nouveaux n'auront qu'à se présenter brièvement afin de satisfaire notre curiosité mal placée et au moins se sera moins impoli, me soutient Lily.

Okay, si tu te met de son coté, on a aucune chance de gagner, mais on vous prévient, si vous faites du mal à Harry...

James! m'énervais-je à mon tour, et comme Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose face à mon intervention, je continuais: Non, Sirius, je sais me défendre tout seul! Ils ne m'ont rien fait pour arriver jusque ici, ils sont sympas, arréter un peu, ils sont sous la protection de notre directeur. Foutez leur la paix, s'il vous plait, je leur fait confiance.

Harry... intervient Hermione en cherchant ses mots, pourquoi leur faire confiance alors que tu ne les connais pas?

Parce que Dumbledore leur fait confiance, qu'ils viennent de perdre leur famille à cause de Voldy chou d'amour et que tout ceux qui auront souffert à cause de lui seront maintenant sous ma protection si je suis au courant. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre vive ce que j'ai vécu. La souffrance de perdre sa famille est déjà assez dure sans avoir a subir la méfiance des autres. Tant qu'ils ne vous on rien fait, ne les jugez pas.

Mais Harry, ils pourraient...

Vous voulez agressez quelqu'un ici? demandais-je aux jumeaux

Non, pourquoi on vous voudrait du mal?

Mais on ne sait jamais merde Harry, l'autre mégalo peut se servir d'un subterfuge pour t'avoir.

Avec la complicité de Dumbledore et Rom's?

Qui est Rom's? demande immédiatement un des jumeau.

Le prof de DCFM, répond Rémus, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire la dedans?

C'est lui qui m'a emmener jusqu'au bureau et il les connait.

Ba alors pourquoi ils demande qui est Rom's?

Là je suis dans la merde, je ne peux rien dire, comme d'hab, j'ai trop parler, putain Harry apprend à te la fermer des fois. Rom's, Romulus... Mais oui...

Ils ne connaissent pas le surnom qu'on lui a donné.

Attend, s'ils connaissent Rom's, c'est qu'ils ont un lien avec notre passé, intervient Ron

Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais pas penser à ça.

Vous connaissez des Malley vous? répliquais-je, bon, je ne m'en sortirais pas comme ça, il faut que je fasse diversion. Des larmes de rage coulent au coin de mes yeux, et avec mon éclat par rapport à Voldy, je sais ce que je peux faire.

Franck, Siri', vous pouvez demandez à vos frères et à Sev' de venir? repris-je, ma diversion en marche.

Pourquoi?

Parce que vous comprendrez pas pourquoi je leur fais confiance si vous ne savez pas par quoi je suis passé et que je ne tient pas à répéter mon histoire plusieurs fois. Dites leur de nous rejoindre à la salle sur demande.

Et pourquoi pas dans les appart' de Rom's, comme ça on pourra lui poser les questions qu'on veut.

Euh, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse accueillir tout le monde.

Ils arrivent, mais il y a Dan avec eux.

Je me renferme un moment avant de hausser les épaules, j'y peux rien.

James, on peut prendre ta cape? Il nous faudra aussi la mienne, et la carte, et les préfets, vous serez visibles.Franck, les jumeaux et moi sommes sous ma cape, Peter, Sirius, Marie et James sous celle de James, Rémus est préfet, Lily préfete en chef, et Ron et Hermione se jetent le sort de désillusion. On sort en suivant Lily et Rémus, et on accede les premiers à la salle sur demande. on attend les serpentard, puis on ouvre une salle. Elle est confortable, j'ai invoqué un écran, je connais un sort pratique et ce sera comme au cinéma. Je sais que se sera encore plus dure que de parler, mais il faut que les impressions soient suffisament forte pour qu'ils oublie le problème jumeaux.

Bon, comme c'est moi qui ai demander à ce qu'on se rejoigne ici, après tout, ce sont mes souvenirs qu'on va voir...

Voir? demande Rémus.

Je ne sais pas comment raconter ça, alors je vais simplement me remémorer, me lancer un sort et vous verrez mes souvenirs sur cet écran. Par contre Dan...

Non, 'Ry, ne me cache rien, tu sais pour moi, je veux savoir pour toi.

J'hésite, c'est tellement personnel ce que je vais montrer.

Bien, mais après ça, je veux que vous laissiez les nouveaux tranquile, et ne me posez pas de question, vous voyez, vous analysez et peut être plus tard on en parlera.

Je m'installe confortablement dans les bras de mon chéri, je me jete le sort et je me remémore. Mon enlèvement, mes premières tortures, je fait une pause avant le moment... Bon, en faite, tout est explicite et je suis simplement surpri par Dan qui vient se blotir dans mes bras pour ne pas voir la suite, donc je continue. Toutes les torutures, puis mon évasion. Quand je reviens dans le présent, je vois que tout le monde est choqué, et je peux les comprendre. Au moins ma diversion à réussit. Je pose Dan par terre, me lève et sort, je ne peux pas rester dans cette salle avec tout mes souvenirs. Bon, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que me souvenir me ferais pleurer comme une madeleine, et que par conséquent, je ne pourrais pas rester seul: Rémus me suit. Je l'arète et lui dit avoir besoin de parler au directeur, il rejoint les autres et moi je vais vraiment voir Dumby.

Je veux voir Sirius, s'il vous plait, je serais à l'heure demain, mais j'ai besoin de le voir, de lui parler...

Ma voix est suppliante, et je crois que je suis bien aidé par mes yeux rouges pleins de larmes.

Bien, tu peux y aller, je préviendrais tes professeurs que tu ne seras pas en cours demain matin, mais vous ne sortez pas de sa chambre, n°11, vas y.

Je prend la cheminée, je me précipite à l'étage et vais dans la chambre 11. Je toque, et je commence à apréhender nos retrouvailles. Il ouvre la porte, méfiant, puis je vois qu'il me reconnais, il est d'abord surpri, puis heureux et fini par me serrer dans ses bras, oubliant que je suis toujours dehors.

Siri', fais moi entrer.

Harry! Oh excuse moi, rentre, comment ça va? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, oh je suis tellement content de te voir!

Il s'écarte en parlant, je rentre il ferme la porte.

Je vais... bien, Dumbledore m'a expliquer la situation et j'ai voulu te voir, ça me fait bizard... enfin, tu comprend, tu étais mort, j'ai cherché partout un moyen de te ramener, et je pensais que c'était impossible, oh Siri', je m'effondre dans ses bras, en pleure encore, non mais je vais finir par ne plus avoir de larmes moi. On passe la fin de la soirée à parler, de tout de rien, on s'endort, moi sur le lit et lui en chien à côté de moi, puis je me réveille vers 10h, descend commander un petit déjeuner pour Sirius et moi et remonte le réveiller. On parle encore jusqu'à midi, puis je retourne à Poudlard, enfin heureux.

Arriver au collège, je vais directement dans la grande salle et je suis le premier à m'asseoir. Au fur et à mesure, les élèves arrivent, et mes amis serpentards viennent s'asseoir avec moi au lieu d'aller à leur table. Je passe uen excellante fin de journée en évitant toutes les questions, je suis heureux de voir que les jumeaux sont acceptés et je demande une réunion exceptionnelle des maraudeurs, à laquelle je convoque aussi les jumeaux, comme de toutes façons Ron n'est pas là.

Pourquoi on est ici 'Ry? me demande James.

Parce que je crois qu'il est temps que Lucius paie pour ce qu'il m'a fait à Halloween, et si les jumeaux sont là c'est qu'ils sont aussi de bons farceurs d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Bien, quel genre de farce? demande Sirius

Le genre qui fait qu'il ne s'en prendra plus à plus petit que lui.

Tu as son age.

Son frère...

D'accord, en faite tu veux venger Dan; me reprend Rémus.

Oui, c'est vrai, je ne veux plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Ok, alors, potion, sort ou objerts?

Je pense, illusions, sort et potion.

La totale quoi, affirme Fred.

Oui.

Et peu à peu, au fil de la soirée, un plan se monte, avec un grand sourire sur le visage des jumeaux.


	13. Chapter 13

Un chaudron, de l'eau qui bout, j'y dépose les premiers ingrédients, je tourne, puis je laisse 5 minutes, un deuxième ingrédient, je laisse l'eau chauffée un peu plus. Ensuite c'est Sirius qui doit s'en occuper, moi j'ai tout préparé, mais connaissant mes capacités en potion (pas tellement nulle, quand Rogue n'est pas sur mon dos, j'y arrive à peu près, mais celle là, vaut mieux y arriver du premier coup, alors...) je laisse Siri' s'en charger. Je rejoins James et Rem's dans la salle sur demande, Peter est rester avec les jumeaux. On est tous en fase de préparation, c'est la nuit donc on a pas interet à se faire piquer dans les couloirs. En même temps, on a prévu que ça se ferait demain matin, alors on a plus le choix. Pour que ce soit plus simple à effectuer, ça touchera tout les serpentards qui ont les mêmes habitudes culinaires que Lucius au petit déjeuner. Ca fait deux semaines que je l'observe et il prend toujours la même chose au petit déjeuner. Une tasse de café noir, un verre de jus de citrouille, de la tarte à la mélasse, une pomme. Le sucre est un "contre poison" à notre potion, qu'on a réussit à séparer en trois pour que ça aille dans le café, le jus de citrouille et sur la tarte, seul se mélange aura un effet. De plus, il faut lancer un sort pour activer les effets. Et, comme je crois qu'il ne sera pas la seule cible, je lui est même envoyé un hibou, pour le prévenir, oh le message n'est pas méchant, juste un peu provocateur.

La touche finale a été apportée, on va se coucher pour dormir un peu, mais on se réveille à 6 heures, histoire d'être sure de ne pas être en retard. Comme d'hab, je prend ma douche avec Rem's, je continue à mettre le baume, j'espère vraiment ne plus avoir de cicatrices à terme, mais apparement, elles ne veulent plus partir, j'en ai plusieur, sur le dos et le torse principalement.

Tu veux de l'aide pour le dos? me demande Rem's pendant que je mets le baume sur mon torse. J'en profiterais pas, je te jures.

Je sais qu'il dit ça parce que jusque là, je me tend toujours un peu à son contact, mais je n'avais pas imaginer qu'il pensait que je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

C'est pas ça Moony (je l'appelle comme ça parce que je trouve que c'est plus doux que Lunard, et je suis le seul à l'appeler comme ça, donc c'est comme affectueux, c'est un peu ma manière de dire "chéri")

Alors c'est quoi? me demande-t-il

Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, au contraire

Je baisse la tête, j'ai vraiment du mal à l'accepter, c'est aussi pour ça que j'essaie absolument de faire disparaitre les cicatrices. D'un autre coté, si Rémus m'aide, peut être que je les accepterais plus facilement. En tout cas, perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas vu s'emparer du baume, et c'est son contact sur mon dos, en train de faire pénétrer le baume dans une des cicatrices qui me fait revenir à la réalité, un peu brusquement d'ailleurs, puisque je me tourne un peu, faisant craquer ma colone vertebrale et destabilisant mon chéri

Eh! s'indigne-t-il

Désolé, tu m'as surpris.

Je lui prend la main et la pose sur mon dos. Je reste tendu au contact de sa main sur mes cicatrices, un peu moins que je ne l'étais quand c'était Lily qui me le faisait, mais tendu quand même. Néanmois, je me laisse faire, et quand il a fini, même si m'a tête est baissée, j'appuie volontairement mon dos contre son torse, afin de profiter un peu de sa présence rassurante- en tout cas pour moi. Il continue alors avec les cicatrices qu'il voit sur mon torse. De derrière, ce n'est pas évident, alors je lui prend la main afin de l'aider. Quand il a fini, il m'embrasse et me dit, avec un grand sourire

Alors, tu vois, c'était pas si terrible.

Umph

Il ouvre la porte, je m'empresse de mettre un t-shirt avant que quelqu'un ne rentre, puis on sort, je fini de préparer mes affaires de cours, et on descend pour lire un peu. On fait toujours comme ça, alors c'est sans surprise que je remarque Frank arriver peu après nous. Jusque là, tout se passe comme d'habitude, le prochain à descendre sera James, vite suivi de Sirius puis les jumeaux et enin Ron. Sauf que d'habitude, tant que tout le monde n'est pas là, on en profite pour finir nos devoirs ou faire ce qu'on veut, chacun de notre côté ou en couple, profitant du temps relativement réduit pour avoir une vie personnelle et faire des activités qui n'impliquent pas nos amis. Cepandant, Franck décide de briser cette habitude car il me prend la main et m'ammene dans un coin à l'écart.

Hary, j'en peux plus, je pense que tu sait qui sont les membres de l'équipe de surveillance du chateau.

En effet.

Il ne veulent rien dire sur la situation à notre époque.

Blaise, il ne peuvent rien dire, moi même je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, les jumeaux n'ont jamais aussi bien dévier mes questions, je sais qu'ils cachent des choses, mais on a pas à les savoir. La situation doit être vraiment catastrophique, et puis de toutes façons, voldemort ne doit plus avoir de résistance puisque tout l'ordre est là et que tout ceux qui sont ici le sont jusqu'à ce que j'ai remédier à la situation.

Justement, pourquoi TOI?

A cause d'une prophétie qui dit que je suis celui qui à le pouvoir de LE vaincre.

Pourquoi TOI?

Je suis né au mauvais moment, dans la mauvaise famille. Mes parents ont défié trois fois Tom, ils lui ont résister 3 fois, je suis né fin juillet, il a cru à cause de cette stupide prophétie que j'étais une menace, il m'a marqué comme son égal, mais moi je suis rester du bon côté, je ne suis pas assez sombre je dirais, Dumbledore dit que l'amour est mon pouvoir face à lui, il est incapable d'aimer, de toutes façons, maintenant il ne peut plus puisque dans notre époque, il a séparer son âme en 7 afin de devenir immortel.

Ok, j'ai compri à peu près l'essentiel. Pourquoi Ron et Hermione t'aident-ils?

A cause de la loyauté des Griffondore? De notre amitié? De la confiance qu'on a les uns dans les autres? Peut-être de la pitié qu'ils ressentent un peu pour moi et mon sort? Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Hermione, je crois que se serait bien que tu lui dises qui tu es pour elle, elle a besoin d'une famille, je peux parfaitement le comprendre.

Je verrais, moi aussi j'aimerais bien lui parler, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire, j'ai déjà essayé, mais je n'ai pas le courage des véritables griffondores.

Tu veux que je lui parles?

Tu le ferais?

Je ne te le proposerais pas sinon.

Ok, mais ménage la s'il te plait.

T'inquiètes, j'irais doucement.

'Ry, vient, nous interrompt Sirius, Malefoy doit déjà être à table.

Oui, j'arrive.

Malefoy? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire au père de Dray?

Ah ah, surprise! En tout cas, il regretera de m'avoir comme ennemi.

Je sors sur cette phrase mystérieuse, rejoignant les autres farceurs accompagnés de leurs copines. C'est étrange, je me suis rapprocher de mon père, de Sirius et de Rémus, de ma mère et de ses amies, mais même si je croyais avoir pardonné à Peter quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il fera dans SON futur, je n'ai que de l'indiférance à son égard. C'est une connaissance, sans plus, il est dans mon groupe d'ami, mais on interagit que très peu. Si je n'étais pas observateur, je ne connaitrais pas ses goûts, ses passions et ses peurs. Je connais très peu de choses personnelles sur lui. A-t-il des frères et soeurs? Qui sont ses parents? Est-il proche de sa famille? Mais pire, je m'en fou totalement. Je remarque que c'est le seul àne pas être accompagné. Ses copines sont souvents des ex à Sirius qui essaient de le récupérer, mais comme ça commence à faire un moment qu'il est avec Tina, il n'a plus de copines. Marie sort avec Régulus, ça à l'air de marcher entre eux, et je suis fier de pouvoir dire que ça rapproche les deux frères. Apparement, Régulus ne veut plus devenir mangemort, alors qu'à noël, il aurait été près à se faire apposer la marque, quoique mon amitié avec lui était déjà un sujet à hésitation, car il voyait bien que c'était incompatible.

On arrive à la grande salle, mon cerveau cesse momentanément de fonctionner: le moment de la vengeance approche. On va s'asseoir, on commence notre petit déjeuner. Je suis assis de manière à pouvoir voir Lucius de ma place: comme je suis le seul à maitriser suffisament la magie sans baguette, c'est moi qui lancerais le sort, comme ça il n'y aura véritablement aucune preuve que la blague vient de nous. Je l'observe assez discrétement, vérifiant le moment où il serait environ à la moitié de sa pomme, comme on l'avait décidé. Il a fini son café et sion jus de citrouille, moi même suis en train de manger -apparement tranquilement- en plaisantant avec mes amis. Il vient de finir la tarte, il mange le premier quartier de la pomme qu'il a coupé - Quoi? vous croyiez qu'il allait croquer dans la pomme? non, ce ne serait pas assez chic!- il entame le deuxième, je me concentre un moment, repère ma magie, la maitrise et me concentre lmaintenant sur le sort -apparétius dissimulassio- et l'envoie sur la table des serpentards. J'évite de le regarder tant que personne ne réagit. Puis un éclat de rire, suivit de d'autres et d'un cri de rage, je tourne la tête dans sa direction, et même si je connaissait les effets, j'éclate de rire, comme les autres participants à cette blague, finalement, c'est le seul touché, il a les cheveux ROUGES, ses mains ont l'air d'être recouvertes de sang (pour lui faire comprendre que je sais et que maintenant je défendrais son frère quoi qu'il m'en coute) sa cracate et verte et or au lieu de verte et argent. Le tout n'est pas vraiment esthétique, encore moins sur un Malefoy qui sont décidément fait pour être des serpentards, pas des griffondres, ça ne leur va pas à la peau.

Chapeau 'Ry, l'effet est très réussi sur ses mains, me chuchote Séverus en passant à coté de moi en sortant de la grande salle.

Je souri, sort à sa suite, comme les autres. On a cours commun de potion, je suis heureux, je serais avec mon amour et Sév', à faire quelque chose qui m'interesse de plus en plus -j'ai enfin compri que l'intéret d'une potion n'était pas de l'effectuer, mais de comprendere comment la faire et qu'est ce qui se passerait si on échangeait certains ingrédients-. En Bref, ce n'est plus un enfer pour moi d'aller en potion.

La matinée se passe bien, et actuellement, je suis dans la salle sur demande, seul avec Hermione afin de lui parler. Je comprend Blaise, ce n'est vraiment pas évident.

Bon, 'Ry, pas que je n'apprécie pas le fait d'être avec toi, bien au contraire, mais ça fait 10 minutes qu'on est assis là et que j'attende que tu me dises ce que tu as.

Bien, euh ce n'est pas évident.

Commence par le début.

Que penses-tu de l'arrivée de Franck, Thibault et Eric?

Ba, je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Que sais-tu?

Je sais qu'ils nous cachent leur identité, en fait je sais précisément qui ils sont et d'où ils viennent.

Et?

Es-tu méfiante vis-à-vis de Franck?

Non, il m'a l'air sincère dans l'amitié qu'il nous porte à tous, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose avec moi, qu'il me cache quelque chose à moi spécialement.

C'est vrai, bien, euh, tu sais que tu as été adopté?

Oui, je l'ai su un peu avant d'arriver ici.

Tu sais donc que tu es en réalité d'une famille sorcière?

Non, je ne savais pas.

Tu es d'une famille de "sang pure", tu as un faux jumeau, qui ne connaissait même pas ton existance jusqu'à cet été et qui a voulu te retrouver, il l'a fait mais tu es venu ici.

Qui est Franck?

Blaise Zabini.

Blaise? CE Blaise?

Oui

Celui qui m'a insulté pendant six ans?

Celui qui est devenu espion pour l'Ordre, en partie pour toi, et aussi parce qu'il ne croyait plus en la pureté du sang, mais il ne serait pas devenu espion si tu n'avais pas été celle que tu es.

Alors je suis en train d'apprendre -et d'admettre- que j'ai un frère, un jumeau, vraiment- autre que toi qui n'est qu'une couverture-.

Oui, tu veux bien apprendre à le connaitre vraiment?

J'essairais. Qui sont Thibault et Eric?

Draco et Charlie.

Malefoy et Weasley?

Oui, ils sont ensemble, Dray est un espion lui aussi.

Dray, tu l'appelles Dray, et vous êtes vraiment amis?

La guerre change les gens, je suis bien ami avec Sév', et je tolère Peter, pourquoi ne serais-je pas ami avec Draco?

Okay, qui sont les jumeaux?

Ca va te paraitre stupide, je te laisserais deviné toute seule les implications de ce que je vais te dire, se sont les Jumeaux.

Ils sont vraiment jumeaux?

Oui, ce sont LES jumeaux.

Fred et Georges?

Oui

Je ne peux pas le croire.

Tu crois bien que Blaise est ton frère.

Ok, ok, et les autres, les surveillants? C'est l'Ordre au complet n'est ce pas?

Pratiquement. Ron ne doit rien savoir.

Mais ses frères lui manquent!

Et alors? Si on lui dit, il comprendra que la situation dans notre époque est désespérée, il ne comprendra pas pourquoi ses frères se sont cachés de lui et il m'en voudra de ne rien lui avoir dit.

A une condition.

Laquelle

Tu me dis tout ce que tu me cache d'autre.

Il n'y a plus rien qui vous concerne ni toi, ni Ron ni les autres.

Oui, mais il y a quelque chose d'important pour toi. Où étais-tu après nous avoir montrer tes souvenirs, tu n'étais plus à poudlard.

J'étais au chaudron baveur, Dumbledore m'a laisser aller là-bas pour voir... quelqu'un.

Qui?

Sirius.

Non, Sirius était avec nous, tu n'aurais pas eu à sortir de poudlard pour le voir.

Je te parles de Sirius, mon parrain, celui qu'on a sauvé en troisième année, qui est passé à travers le voile en cinquième, et qui est resortit de ce voile, qui est revenu dans le passé avec le reste de L'ordre le temps que je mette fin à cette situation et qui m'a appri qu'il reste deux espions dans notre époque qui arriveront à la fin de leur mission pour Tommy.

Deux espions?

Rogue est encore dans notre camp, il l'affirme dure comme fer, et l'autre je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu dire.

Bien, je crois qu'on doit aller en cours. Et ce soir, tu ...

Je passe la soirée avec Rémus, je sais, je ne me défilerais pas, ce sera une soirée romantique et peut être érotique qui sait?

Il ne veut pas te forcer.

On y est, retour dans la salle sur demande. Cette fois, je suis avec Rémus, assit sur un super canapée, dans les bras de mon amour. On aprécie notre silence méditatif. En réalité, il y a eu un moment de tension où on ne savait pas comment agir, d'habitude ça aurait vite tourné en ébats passionnés, mais là, c'est un peu plus complexe, j'ai peur parce qu'on avait déjà pas poussé nos ébats plus loin que des carresses, des préliminaires, même si tout les deux voulions plus. Rémus se l'interdisait à cause de sa condition, il a encore peur de trop s'attacher à moi. Enfin, non, plus maintenant, au contraire, il veut me faire oublier tout ce que j'ai subi, et il a l'air enfin prêt à "sauter le pas" sauf que j'ai peur que ça amène des souvenirs. Ce serait con, se serait ma première fois avec amour, et il faut que se soit gacher par ce stupide événement terriblement douloureux.

Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de faire plus aujourd'hui, et ..., je le sens qui hésite, je ne vois pas vraiment où il veut en venir.

Euh, continue-t-il, Je pense qu'il serait bon qu'on reprenne quand même des caresses, des touchers et tout, et même s'il a fallu ça pour que je soit enfin prêt à accepter de... d'aller plus loin, j'attendrais que tu sois de nouveau prêt. Il suffise que tu me stop quand t'es mal à l'aise et on avancera à ton rythme.

J'ai envi de ça, j'ai envi de toi, de ta tendresse, ton affection, ton amour, ton corps, tes caresses et de LE faire... -je déglutis, je suis totalement mal à l'aise. Mais... enfin les caresses ça va, on peut dire qu'ils ne se sont pas vraiment embarasser pour m'en faire, mais j'ai peur de me souvenir au moment où... -je rougis, je me sens rougir et merde, j'ai 17 ans, je suis normal et pourtant je suis encore puceau! Et extrement embarrasser quand on vient à parler de sex. bon, je dois continuer. Et puis j'ai peur que tu me fasse mal aussi, que je ne le supporte pas, je veux que TU me LE fasse, de toutes façons, je sais que je ne pourrais pas être le dominant dans cette situation, t'es un loup garou dominant par nature.

Mais je saurais être patient, j'attendrais que tu puisses.

De nouveaux un silence, puis je le sens me carresser machinalement le bas du dos pour me réconforter, je m'empare de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, nos gestes s'emportent, on se caresse sans vraiment controler ce qu'on fait, on se déshabille mutuellement en arrachant presque les vétements de l'autre, puis on se retrouve nus, mais je ne suis pas géné, non, je l'aime trop pour ça, et j'ai confiance en lui. On est par terre, sur un tapi, devant un feu de cheminée. Je suis allongé sur le dos, Rémus et au dessus de moi, il m'embrasse partout, mes mains le carresent, je le sens se positionner pour aller plus loin, je le sens se tendre légérement comme je me suis moi même tendu, mais finalement, il m'embrasse doucement et me prépare avec tendresse avant de me faire enfin l'amour. Même si au début, j'ai mal, même si des images veulent refaire surface, je me concentre sur le présent, je le laisse faire et je commence même à apprécier. D'ailleurs, on jouit tout les deux dans un bel ensemble, et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.


	14. Chapter 14

Les jours suivants furent à la fois difficile nerveusement pour moi et étonnement, ils m'atteignaient peu. Bon, je m'explique, bien qu'aucun professeur n'ai pu prouver que j'avais pri part à la blague, Lucius s'en était fortement douté, et il avait engager les serpentards qui l'écoutaient à le venger. Il faut dire qu'il avait gardé sa coupe de cheveux trois jours. Mais, comme Dan avait fini par parler des traitements qu'il recevait par son frère, une enquète avait été mené, et sa garde fut confié à une famille très respectée: les Potter. Ainsi, moi, j'en était des plus ravis, car je pouvais ainsi vraiment le considérer comme quelqu'un de ma famille, une sorte d'oncle certes, mais en réalité, on continuait à avoir une relation très fraternelle.

En plus, j'avais réussi à convaincre Dumbledore que voir mon parrain, l'adulte, était très important pour moi, donc il me permet chaque week end, de m'éclipser deux heures du chateau pour que j'aille lui en même temps, j'ai repri l'entrainement pour effacé Face de Serpent de cette époque, j'ai une excuse toute faite pour mes amis. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas totalement faux, car on fait souvent des duels, soit magiques soit moldus, pendant environ une heure, puis on parle.

Actuellement, je suis dans le bureau du directeur, en train de me remettre d'un entrainement particulièrement éprouvant de magie sans baguette. Comme c'est un sort de magie ancienne particulièrement puissant, il est impossible que je le test d'abord avec ma baguette, pour connaitre son principe et ses effets, d'où la difficulté. Cependant, j'ai réussi, mais ça m'a valu une perte d'enérgie suffisament importante pour que le directeur décide de me donner une barre de chocolat. J'en profite pour entamer la discussion.

Professeur, vous savez que je vous suis très reconnaissant de me laisser voir Sirius en dehors de l'école alors que je pourrais à force être découvert.

Oui

J'apprécie vraiment le geste, mais en parlant avec lui, je me suis rendu compte que seul mes visites ne lui faisait pas perdre la raison: il déteste être enfermé et il n'a personne à qui parler. De plus, même si'il ne vous le dira pas, Romulus désir vraiment lui parler, il ignore qu'il est dans cette époque, mais il sait qu'il est en vie. Son ami lui manque, et je trouve ça plutot normal.

Que suggeres-tu Harry?

Que Sirius vienne ici, dans les appartements que vous nous aviez confiés en début d'année à Hermione et moi. Ainsi Sirius pourrait revoir plus de monde, et Romulus retrouverait le moral.

Tu y as bien réfléchit je vois pour présenter cela de cette façon. Bien, donc se sera à toi d'annoncer aux concernés les nouvelles dispositions. Mais en revanche pas un mot à aucun étudiant.

Hermione est déjà au courant, je n'ai pas réussi à lui cacher.

Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant, et je suis intransigeant sur ce point. Bien, il se fait tard Harry, je te laisse 30 minutes pour parler à Sirius, il emménagera demain. Ensuite, tu rentres, et tu vas te coucher.

Merci professeur!

Donc je prend la cheminée, je vais directement dans la chambre n°11, je toque et je rentre comme j'en ai l'habitude, mais Sirius, qui dormait, ne se réveille pas à mon arrivée. Je décide alors de lui faire une surprise: je prépare ces affaires: failamalle et c'est expédier. Je lui laisse un t-shirt, un jeen, une robe de sorcier noire. Ensuite, je m'approche du lit et m'asseoit sur le bord, puis je le secoue gentiment en l'appelant.

Harry? me demande Sirius pas vraiment réveillé.

oui c'est moi Siri', j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Ah, vraiment?

Demain, tu emmenages à poudlard, avec la visite de Rom's et des autres membres de l'Ordre autorisée. Parmi les étudiants, il n'y a qu'Hermione et moi qui sommes au courant de ta ... résurection je dirais. Donc on essaira de passer te voir quand on pourra, quoique j'espère que tu prendras une part plus active dans mon entrainement, je commence à connaitre la méthode de Rom's pour les duels, et bientôt se sera moi le professeur.

Eh, il est bon, faut pas le dénigrer.

Oui, il est bon, mais moi ma puissance augmente proportionnellement à mon apprentissage, lui non.

Il a réagit comment quand il a sut que j'étais ici?

Tu lui demanderas demain, je lui dirais en rentrant.

Ok, et je vois que tu as déjà préparé mes affaires, j'arriverais à 10h, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu y ailles maintenant.

Oui, à demain, je passerais te dire bonjour.

Je sorts et retourne à poudlard, salue le directeur et vais directementr dans les appartement de Rom's

Rom's, j'ai une surprise.

Ah oui, quoi donc?

Bien, alors elle consiste en des devinettes. Bien, tu sais que tout les membres de L'ordre sont là, non?

Oui

Alors à ton avi, qui manque-t-il dans tout ceux qui sont ici?

A part les espions? -je hoche la tête- um... Sirius?

Effectivement. Il n'a pas pu venir au chateau car son passage dans le voile à eu des conséquences sur son organisme: il ne peut plus changer d'apparence. Cependant, j'ai réussi à convaincre le directeur de le laisser emmenager dans les appartement qu'on a eut en début d'année avec 'Mione, donc tu pourras aller le voir tant que tu veux, il arrive demain vers 10h.

Sirius? Vraiment?

Oui.

Après une étreinte à perdre le souffle -au sens propre pour moi, à croire qu'il cherche ma mort, mais non, il m'a relacher à temps- il me renvoie dans mon dortoir ou mon chéri semble commencer à s'inquiéter.

J'ai fait un détour par les appartements de Rom's, je devais lui parler un peu

Ah, c'est pour ça que tu rentres si tard?

Oui, je m'arrete un instant pour mettre mon pyjama. Je t'aime, bonne nuit.

Ces trois phrases sont dites en chuchotant, tout le monde dort autour de nous, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envi de me faire rabrouer par eux parce qu'on les a réveiller, ils sont plutôt hargneux dans ce cas.

Le lendemain, Sirius arrive en effet au chateau, je le vois à la joie qui émane de Rom's pendant le repas à midi, et encore plus le soir. Je suis aller le saluer, mais kje n'ai pas pu rester longtemps, mes amis m'attendaient. Là, on est samedi, et on a le droit à un week end à Pré au lard. Conscients des risques d'une attaque, les élèves désirants se rendre au village doivent y aller par grouopes, accompagnés d'un prof' ou d'un adulte, parmi les parents disponibles qui avaient accceptés d'accompagnés les élèves afin d'assurer leur protection. C'est ainsi que notre groupe en entier se retrouve en entier dans le hall, avec Dan et certains de ses amis, attendant Rom's qui doit être notre accompagnateur.

Ba alors les gars, dit-il en arrivant, on y va?

C'est toi qu'on attendait je te signal, lui répondis-je, Sniffle va bien?

Très, c'est justement parce que je lui parlait que je suis en retard.

M'en doutais un peu.

Sniffle? m'interroge James.

Laisse tomber, dit Hermione, un mystère je suppose, un des trucs que tu ne peux pas nous dire.

Eh, c'est méchant, je vous cache pas tant de chose.

Nan, mais tu nous en cache, réplique Lily

Comme tout le monde. J'ai pas l'habitude de tout partager avec un aussi grand nombre de personne.

Arrivés au village, après un arrêt dans toutes les boutiques indispensables: Zonko, Honeyduke, le magasin de quidditch et la librairie, on flanait un peu, en dicutant, sur le chemin des Trois Balais afin de boire une bonne bieraubeurre. Evidement, jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu, et c'est à la porte du pub qu'on s'en rend compte: une puis deux explosions se font entendre, Rom's et moi sommes les plus rapides à réagir: baguettes levées, à regarder autour de nous, très vite suivi par tout les autres ados du groupe.

Les plus jeunes, vous rentrez dans le pub, vous regagnez poudlard par cheminée et vous prévenez le directeur qu'on est attaqué par une trentaine de mangemort, dit rom's.

Non, une cinquantaine, rectifiais-je au moment où des pop se font entendre.

Comme les petits ne bougeaient pas:

Dan, emmene tes amis à Poudlard et fait ce qu'on te demande, si tu restes je m'inquiéterais pour toi et je ne serais pas pleinement concentré donc je risque d'être blessé, alors tu y vas, et TOUT DE SUITE.

Ok, allez les gars, on y va, dit-il, de mauvaise foi.

Merci, ajoutais-je, avant de m'avancer vers un groupe de mangemorts qui se montrait.

On reste groupé, commence Rom's en mode professeur, Peter, Marie, Tina et Ron au milieu, vous créez surtout des boucliers pour nous protéger tous et vous assurez nos arrières, Harry, Rem's, Lily et Sev' derrière, vous vous occupez des attaquants qui viendront de votre coté, Sirius, Régulus et moi nous occupons de ce coté.

Sév', reste avec Rég', non Rom's, tu sais que j'ai raison, ils ont une tactique ensemble qui peut faire pencher la balance jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent et on peut tenir à trois ici, maintenant faites gaffe car il y a effectivement des mangemorts des deux côtés, dis-je, en remarquant les mangemorts devant moi alors que je tourne le dos à Rom's qui continue à avancer vers le premier groupe de mangemorts qu'on avait vu.

Les premiers sorts envoyés viennent des mangemorts qui nous entourent, apparement ils sont là pour nous, bien, au moins, il n'y aura pas de victimes innocentes. Le combat et assez égalitaire, même si nous sommes moitié moins, il y a une vingtaine de mangemorts qui nous entoure, les autres continuent leur travail de destruction du village. Donc, nous sommes plus puissant qu'eux. Il faut qu'on arrive à les mettre hors d'état de nuire suffisament longtemps pour créer une percée et les obliger à se rassembler de manière à ce que se soit nous qui les entourions. Dans la manoeuvre, je ne fait pas attention a sort des atres, je me contente de me défendre et de débarraser le passage. J'y arrive très bien, et me tourne vers Lily pour l'aider en voyant qu'elle est en difficulté face à deux mangemorts. Nous arrivons finalement à tous les entourer et à les stupéfixier et les empécher de transplaner, seul deux nous échappent.

Je me retourne alors pour constater qu'on est tous blessé, certaines blessures sont importante mais personne n'est en danger. Rom's, Rem's et moi lançons des sorts de guérison sur les autres et on essaie de nous soigner mutuellement. Lily nous aide un peu, Hermione n'est pas en mesure de le faire car elle ne connait pas les sorts. Peter a l'air extenuer, Ron aussi, et une blessure de Marie est trop importante pour être bien soignée ici, mais le carnage continue avec les autres mangemorts et ils s'approchent, du coté opposé à l'auberge, Rom's dit alors.

Marie, Ron et Peter, vous emmenez les prisonniers avec vous aux Trois Balais, vous les confier à un auror qui doit y être, puis vous rentrez à poudlard et allez directement à l'infirmerie. De notre coté, je pense que là-bas, ils ont besoin d'une aide efficace, et je suis désolé 'Ry, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu permettes à tout le monde de se reposer un peu. Prépare quelques répliques acerbes pour leur chef, tu verras que ça l'arretera. Nous, on se met en état méditatif, pour ceux qui y arrive, trouvez votre magie et essayez de l'amplifier, il suffit d'y mettre un peu d'energie, pas trop, vous en aurez besoin. Pour les autres, le but et d'être moins fatigué, plus apte à vous défendre.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais si on veut que ça marche, il faut les prendre par surprise, répondis-je. La dernière fois, devant Poudlard, Voldy était au milieu, donc je pendse que se sera la même chose, si je veux vraiment l'atteindre avec des remarque, il faut que je sois suffisament proche pour pouvoir moduler le ton de ma voix. Il faudrait les attaqué par derrière, on aura à faire aux moins puissants, je suis sûre qu'avec même pas deux expelliarmus chacun, ils sont tous sonnés, et moi je peux m'approcher suffisament de lui.

Non, on est pas assez en forme pour ça, me répond james, il suffit de créer une percée, et toi tu devras avoir un bouclier assez puissant autour de toi. Nous, on fait la percée, puis on assure tes arrières s'ils n'arretent pas le combat, toi, tu le distrait.

Ca m'a l'air bien comme ça, dit Rom's. Prêt? On transplane au pied de la colline de la cabane hurlante, on sera juste derrière eux, il faudra attaquer rapidement.

Allons-y, confirme Sirius

On fait comme prévu, transplanage, attaque, en même pas deux minutes, je me retrouve face à mon cauchemard personnel.

Voldy chou? Tu t'amuses?

Harry? Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça? me demande-t-il légèrement furieux.

Quoi, t'aimes pas? Je trouvais ça mignon moi, dommage.

Les combats s'arètent pour observer l'échange.

Mignon? Que cherches-tu? A mourir?

Non, dans l'absolu, ce que je veux c'est te tuer, mais là, tout de suite, um- fais-je en mimant l'acte de réfléchir- je pense que je vais te faire une proposition, voilà: tu arrètes l'attaque maintenant et tous les mangemorts qui sont là ainsi que toi pouvez repartir, saches que mes amis et moi avons déjà arréter euh... au moins 12 de tes mangemorts qui nous attaqué.

Tu mens.

Oh mais non, regardes autour de toi, et tu peux même regardez dans ma tête si tu veux, je t'aide, c'est le premier souvenir que tu trouveras.

Je sens l'intrusion, je montre juste l'image des 12 mangemorts entravés, emmené aux Trois Balais. Je le sens qui cherche à savoir notre technique et je l'expulse assez violement de ma tête. En fait, tellement violement qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur qui était auparavent à 3 mêtres de lui.

Oh, mince, je crois que je me suis renforcé, n'est-ce pas professeur? demandais-je soudain à Dumbledore.

Il me semble oui, à moins que Tom ne sopit pas aussi puissant que ce que je croyais.

Ou peut être qu'il ne s'y attendait pas?

Possible aussi.

Arrétez! Bien, je me retire, partons.

Il transplane, bientôt suivit par tous les mangemorts. Je commence à être épuisé, je relâche mon bouclier que j'avais garder même s'il était diminuer pendant tout l'échange.

Et bien Harry, on peut dire que tu t'es améliorer dans la provocation des mages noirs, plaisante Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de rentrer au château. Une équipe devrait bientôt arriver pour réparer ce qui doit l'être et pour aider les victimes d'ici. Vous serez surement interrogé sur les événements qui se sont produits et sur l'arrestation de ces fameux mangemorts. Continue-t-il en commençant à marcher.

En écoutant le directeur parler, je ressens la tension du combat dinimuer au même titre que mon taux d'adrénaline dans le sang. En me détendant, la faigue que je ressentais déjà augmente, et avant d'atteindre l'entrée du village, je m'effondre inconscient.

Je me réveille à l'infirmerie, à cause de ma cicatrice en feu, comme d'hab'. En sondant l'esprit de mon ennemi, je remarque qu'il est furieux à cause de son échec, mais il ne prend pas encore de mesures pour se venger, donc je ferme monj esprit et la douleur diminue, jusque'à pratiquement s'éteindre. Pas totalement car il doit vouloir me faire souffrir, mais suffisament pour que ça ne soit à mon point de vue qu'une gène mineure, je peux écouter ce qui se dit autour de moi. J'entend en effet une discussion, apparement il y a les professeur ici? En ouvrant les yeux, je remarque que je suis à l'infirmerie -normal- mon rideau est tiré, je ne peux donc pas voir s'il y a d'autres patients, ou plutot qui sontr les autres patients. En revanche, à mon chevet, il y a les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Flitwick, ainsi que Rom's et Sniffle. Aucun étudiant n'est à mon chevet. En voyant que j'ai ouvert les yeux, Sirius se précipite vers moi et m'assaille de questions.

Siri', arrète de poser des questions si tu veux des réponses. Je vais bien, j'ai seulement un peu mal à la tête -je bloque la colère que Voldy ressent- et je suis fatigué.

C'est normal, répond Rom's, après tout ce que tu as fait, il faut que tu reconstitues l'energie que tu as dépenser.

Pour tes autres questions, "que c'est-il passé?" C'est ça? -il acquièse- Rom's ne t'as pas raconté?

En réalité, ça ne fait que 10 minutes que nous sommes ici 'Ry, répond-il, donc non, je n'ai encore rien raconté.

Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre que certains aurors arrivent, ainsi vous n'aurez qu'à raconter qu'une seule fois, continue Dumbledore.

Qui doit venir? Demande tout de suite Sirius, inquiet de savoir entre autre qui m'interrogera.

Les Potter je crois, même s'ils ont confiance en moi, ils en profiteront surement pour prendre des nouvelles de James, Sirius et Harry, Maugrey, et des nouvelles recrues, Shackelbot je crois qui vient d'être engagé et qui serait un potentiel membre de l'Ordre.

Bien, répond Sirius, apparement rassuré.

Comment vont les autres? demandais-je alors.

Bien, me répond Rom's. A part Marie qu'on a pas entièrement soigné, Pomfresh à parfaitement réussi, sinon le travail que nous avons fait sur place était parfait, et seul Ron et Peter ont du rester pour cause de fatigue magique. Pomfresh à renvoyé les autres, en leur demandant d'aller se reposer.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent alors, révélant Séléna et Henry, ainsi qu'un petit groupe surement d'auror, d'après leur robe.

Ah Séléna, justement, on vous attendait, dit Dumby, Romulus, allez chercher tout le petit groupe qui était avec vous.

Bien, j'y vais.

Comment vont-ils? demande alors la mère de James.

Oh ils vont bien, seulement un peu fatigués.

Ils n'ont pas été blessé?

Si, on a été blessé, dis-je alors, mais on c'est soigné avant de rertourné à l'attaque, et comme j'ai réussi ma diversion, il n'y avait plus de raison pour qu'ils se blessent, mais je crois que pour ça, je devrais commencer mon récit.

Bien, alors allons dans mon bureau, dit Dumbledore.

J'ai pri avec moi cinq aurors afin que ça aille plus vite, vous savez que chacun doit être interrogé séparément, si on pouvait avoir autant de salle à notre disposition.

Bien sure, vous utiliserez les salles du septième étage. Seulement tout les élèves seront interrogés dans mon bureau ou ici même pour ceux qui ne peuvent se déplacer et en ma présence.

Bien sure professeur, répond alors la chef des aurors.

Les interrogatoires commencent, en faites je raconte ce qu'il c'est passé, et Séléna me pose des questions pour éclaircir certains points. Après ça, je retourne dans mon dortoir, me cale dans les bras de Rémus et m'endors pendant plusieurs longues heures, bien méritées à mon avis.


	15. Chapter 15

Nous sommes maintenant en juin, les examens sont à la fin du mois et on passe notre temps à révisé. Dehors, les attaques sont fréquentes, je le sens par des picotements à ma cicatric, mais je n'y fait pas plus attention. A quoi ça servirait? Je m'entraine, j'apprend, je fait tout pour tenir les duels de plus en plus longtemps car je me doute qu'il faut plus de deux minutes pour vaincre Voldemort. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question. On est atuellement, tout les voyageurs temporels, dans le bureau de Rom's qui voulait nous annoncer quelque chose. Il m'a dit avant de lui demander de l'aider à raconter le début de l'histoire, donc je me retrouve devant tout mes amis, un peu hésitant, et commence.

Voilà, le 31 juillet dernier, alors que je visitais l'illusion de Godric's Hollow que Rémus avait fait pour moi, je me suis retrouver dans le passé, à cette époque, où j'ai rencntrer mon père et mon parrain, mes grand parents, ma mère, les amis de mes parents et leurs ennemis aussi

Harry, pourquoi tu dis tout ça? demande hermione

Laisse le finir, lui répond Rom's.

Donc je me suis retrouver dans le passé, un passé que Rémus connaissait puisqu'il l'avait vécu et qu'il savait que je viendrais. Quand j'ai disparu, il a donc décidé de venir, pour ça, Hermione et Ron l'ont accompagné. Il a alors été décidé qu'on ferait notre septième année dans cette époque et que Rémus deviendait le prof' de DCFM,seulement il ne pouvait garder son nom puisque Rémus Lupin est un ado ici. Il est donc devenu notre Rom's national -je me permet un sourire-. Mais depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, la situation a empiré dans notre époque, obligeant l'arrivée de d'autre personnes, ainsi il y a d'abord eu trois arrivants: Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy et Charlie Weasley.

Charlie? demande Ron

Oui, Ronnie, répond alors Eric, je suis là

J'y crois pas, pourquoi me l'avoir caché?

On ne pouvait pas te le dire, la situation était trop sombre, on était en danger et on ne voulait pas que vous vous inquiétiez Hermione et toi.

Continue Harry, je reprendrais après, reprend Rom's après un moment de silence.

Bien, donc après leur arrivé, il ne c'est pas passé grand chose jusqu'à la sortie avant les vacances de noël. Là Voldy a fait fort dans les deux époques, je ne peux donner de détails ni pour la mienne car c'est encore difficile, ni pour le futur car jene les connais pas. Toujours est-il qu'après cela, il y a eu une arrivée "massive", dont seuls les jumeaux sont des étudiants, Fred et georges ont eu droit aux soupçons, surtout à cause de mon attitude désolé.

Ya quelqu'un d'autre de la famille qui est revenu là? demande Ron

Oui, Bill et Percy, répond charlie.

Percy?demandais-je.

J'étais un espions, répond le concerné, je suis devenu mangemort après avoir quitté la famille, puis je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez raison, alors je suis devenu espion.

Bon, ok, donc en faite, tout l'Ordre est arrivé et j'ai continuer mon entrainement en partie avec Sirius. Voilà, vous êtes tous arrivé par la même brèche que Rémus avait réussi à créer.

Oui, reprend Rémus, cette brèche que j'ai créé, je devais la maintenir ouverte, mais je ne peux le faire pour une durée indeterminée, alors j'ai donner une durée, je voulais nous laisser jusqu'à Halloween puisque si rien à changer Voldemort disparait à cette date. Seulement je m'épuisais et la brèche ne se créait pas, alors j'ai réduit le temps, et nous seront otus renvoyé le 21 juin, car c'est l'équinoxe et que du coup, ça me demandais beaucoup moins de force.

Donc on est ici jusqu'au 21 juin?

Oui. J'ai demandé à Albus pour vos examens, il m'a dit que vous passeriez les épreuves dans les deux époques, ici les premières et dans le futur les dernières, mais que vos résultats seront validés, Fumseck les enverra à Minerva quand vous les aurez.

Ok, mais du 21 juin jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réussisse sa mission, que se passe-t-il?

Je serais seul, répondis-je. Enfin non, les maraudeurs et tout ceux de cette époque restent là, moi je reste ici, je ne suis pas venu par cette faille, je ne suis pas touché par votre sort.

Mais... commence Hermione.

'Mione, je sais que c'est dure a accepter, je sais que vous voulez être là pour moi, mais ça ira, vous n'avez pas le choix.

On pourrait recréer une autre brèche, commence Hermione.

Non, répond rémus, le sort que j'ai utilisé permet de créer une brèche et de la raccordée à une autre brèche ouverte peu de temps avant, il faut compté moins d'une semaine après l'ouverture de la brèche pour pouvoir y raccorder une autre brèche sinon la ligne qui est créer devient "indépendante". En modifiant le passé, nous avons créer un monde parallèle au notre. A la fermeture de cette brèche, les deux mondes vont se sépareramenant du nouveaux chez nous mais ici, les événements seront différents. Le passé qu'on a eu reste notre passé, Peter a trahi Jams et Lily, cette vérité ne changera pas dans notre monde, ni le fait que Séverus soit un mangemort converti qui tue Dumbledore. Tout notre passé a lieu, cependant, ici il est modifié, et des interférences peuvent se créer, ainsi ill est probable que l'enfant que sera Harry d'ici quelques semaines, si son destin change, devienne le petit frère d'Harry "le survivant".

Donc il faut prévenir James et Lily de choisir un autre prénom, rigole l'un des jumeau.

Donc voilà tout le monde au courant de tout, de la vérité. Cependant ça ne change pas grand chose, à part que Blaise parle plus à Hermione et Ron à ses frères. Et puis, ils me font une sorte d'adieu, je n'aime pas ça. Heureusement, il parte le 21 à 00h00, donc personne ne les verra. Bref, les examens arrivent, Hermione nous refait chaque examen après coup, comme tout les ans, et comme tout les ans, Ron rale. Le 21, à 23h00, tout le monde est dans les appartements de Rémus. J'ai réussi à convaincre ceux ce cette époque de ne pas venir. C'était dure, mais bon, il faut bien passé par la case "au revoir".A 23h55 Rémus et Sirius me trainent dans un coin.

Soit prudent

Ne va pas au devant du danger, il vient tout seul

Revient nous en vie.

Sont leur conseils.

Je vous aime, leur répondis-je alors qu'ils disparaissent. Ca me fait bizard, je ne le pensais pas, mais je me sens seul d'un coup. Du coup, je retourne dans le dortoir, les lits de mes amis ont disparus, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus ici, tout ce qui reste est une note sur mon lit et une photo. Je prend la lettre

_Harry_

_On sera toujours prêt de toi, soit prudent et revient nous vite et entier. On t'aime_

_Les voyageurs_

La photo nous montre tous, notre groupe d'Halloween, plus les ados qui s'y sont rajoutés. Je souris, et Rémus se lève et viens me serrer dans ses bras.

Ils sont retourner à votre époque?

Oui, Rom's ne pouvait maintenir le sort plus longtemps.

Ils étaient tous de ton époque, tout les nouveaux?

Oui, c'est pour ça que je les intégraient au groupe.

Ok, allez viens, tu seras fatigué demain sinon.

On va se coucher, et je m'endors tout de suite, fatigué par les émotions de la soirée.

Les vacances arrivent très vite, je les passe au manoir, avec James, Sirius, Rémus et Lily. Séléna nous emmene souvent nous entrainer avec les aurors qu'elle dirige. Nous participons à quelque combats contre les mangemorts quand on tombe dans les guet apens, alors on passe la majorité du temps au manoir, où on s'entraine de plus en plus. Quand Lily accouche, James et elle décident d'appeler leur fils Evan Harry Potter. James redouble alors son entrainement, et Rémus, qui est désigné comme son parrain aussi. Sirius fait de même, et on encourage tous Peter à faire de même chez lui. On reste aussi en contacte avec Tina et Marie, et c'est sans surprise que les résultats denos ASPICS sont excellents pour nous, avec l'entrainement qu'on a tous suivi, on était au dela du niveau de 7eme année en DCFM, métamorphose et sortilèges.

A la rentrée, Peter nous rejoint pour faire les études d'aurors avec les maraudeurs, où nous sommes les meilleurs de notre section en combat et en potion. Lily, avec Tina et Marie suit les cours à l'école de médicomagie. Evan, le fils de Lily et James reste à Godric's Hollow où il y a toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, et pour veiller à sa sécurité.

Le temps passe encore un peu, et fin septembre, une grande bataille à lieu, Séléna y est, Henry aussi pour soigné et évacué les blessés. Cette bataille est sure le chemin de traverses, à un moment ooù Sirius et moi y faisions des courses. La bataille est rude, les mangemorts détruisent tout, et Sirius et moi nous lançons dans l'action en restant ensemble afin de se défendre l'un l'autre. On arrive a arreter tyrois mangemorts, on en tue quelques uns, mais on dirige surtout les gens vers des endroits sécuritaires. A la fin de la batille, on peut constater beaucoup de morts, dont les parents de James. Mais on a pas le temps de se laisser abbatre, après une semaine où on les pleure, on commence à sentir l'urgence, surtout moi, je ne veux pas que mes parents meurent, alors on met un plan au point. Puisque Voldemort doit attaquer Godric's Hollow pour disparaitre, il le fera, James et Lily y seront avec Evan afin de servir d'appats, mais on y sera en faite tous.

Cette période est sombre, les gens perdent peu à peu espoir, les rues sont désertes, les maisons barricadées, les rires sont rares, les pleures nombreux. Et ceux de notre petit groupe, se font plus nombreux lors de l'enlèvement de Rémus lors d'une bataille, à quelques jours d'halloween. Il faut alors toute la persuation de mes amis pour que je reste concentré sur mon objectif. Je passe mon temps à m'entrainer, à apprendre des sorts d'attaque, de défense, à chercher des mangemorts pour leur faire dire où est mon amour. Puis le 31 octobre arrive, la journée m'a l'air longue, tellement longue. La soirée est tendu, personne n'ose parler, quand Evan est couché, James et Lily restent auprès de lui afin d'être sure qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Quand minuit sonne, Voldemort arrive a transplaner directement dans la chambre du bébé, et James crie afin qu'on accourt, Sirius, Peter, Tina, Marie et moi. Le temps qu'on réagisse, on entend le bruit d'un corp qui tombe, des supplications, des cries et un autre corps qui tombe. Quand on rentre dans la chambre, James et Lily sont morts, Rémus tient Evan derrière lui afin de le protéger de Voldemort alors que lui même tient à peine debout. Comme je vois le lord noir lancé l'Avada sur Rémus, je saute pour l'intercepté tout en lançant un sort de bouclier réfléchissant. Le sort me percute et est renvoyé à l'envoyeur pendant que je tombe au sol, entrainant mon amour dans ma chute. J'ai tout juste le temps de constater la chute de mon ennemi qu'une explosion retenti, détruisant la maison, me faisant perdre connaissance.


	16. Chapter 16

Je sens la douleur dans tout mon corps, mais je me sens étrangement bien, comme confortablement installé, ce qui ne peut pas être le cas, j'ai perdu connaissance sur le sol froid de "ma" chambre. J'ouvre alors les yeux et je remarque que je suis en faite à l'infirmerie, comme d'hab' en somme. J'essaie de bouger un peu, vérifié que je n'ai pplus rien de caser mais gémit sous la douleur que cela me procure. "Et merde, tu peux pas te taire des fois, t'as connu pire non?" Forcément, le bruit attire l'infirmière qui commence de suite à m'osculter.

Eh bien Mr Potter, je ne sais pas dans quels ennuis vous vous êtes encore fourrés, mais votre présence me manquait, commence-t-elle alors.

Potter? Et je vous manquait?

Oui Mr Potter, c'est bien votre nom non? Et puis, ça fait un an et demi que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous voir.

Mais, attendez, on est en quelle année?

1999 évidement.

Comment ais-je fais pour rentrer?

Vous avez accompli votre mission, répond alors Minerva qui venais de rentrer. Je pense qu'Albus avais du vous le dire, vous ne pouviez revenir ici qu'une fois votre mission accomplie. Vous l'avez fait, Peter n'a pas trahi, Harry est vivant mais n'a pas de cicatrice, il n'est pas le "survivant", Severus n'est pas devenu mangemort, Voldemort est mort définitivement. Etrangement, les actions qui se sont passées dans les deux espaces spatio temporels simultanément sont la cause de cette réussite. Dans notre présent, il a simplement disparu pendant une réunion, mais vous n'aurez qu'à demander les détails à Séverus, je suis sure qu'il vous répondra.

Mais, il me déteste dans cet espace temps.

Non, pas vraiment, si votre retour ici est possible, c'est aussi parce que la réalité a été quelque peu modifiée, on a comme une double mémoire: celle d'avant votre départ et celle de la réalité qui c'est créer avec vos modifications du passé. Il suffira que vous parliez un peu à Séverus, et je suis sure que vous pourrez devenir amis.

Merci professeur.

De rien, mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander Mr Potter.

Oui?

Voilà, Poudlard a réouvert, mais nous avons du demander à certains professeurs de s'occuper de plusieurs postes, ainsi, je voudrais vous demander si vous accepteriez de prendre celui de DCFM?

Oh, vraiment, moi professeur de DCFM? Non, non je crois que je vais devoir refuser professeur.

Et pourquoi ça, vous avez bien enseigner à l'AD non?

Oui mais voyez vous, je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un de beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi qui convient très bien à ce poste, en plus, il dirait que je manque trop de rigueur pour cette discipline.

Mais, qui ça?

Le professeur Rogue bien sure.

Oui, mais il a la classe de potion à faire, et ça lui fait un emploi du temps chargé.

Parfait, je prend donc en charge la classe de potion.

Ah? Et tu penses donc avoir acquis assez de discipline pour te charger de cette classe? me demande mon sombre professeur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ba dites le tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas être le prof' de DCFM, moi je dis ça pour vous, après tout, vous avez réclamé ce poste pendant 15 ans avant de pouvoir l'obtenir, je n'aimerais pas être celui qui vous le reprend.

Humm, c'est vrai que je préfère le poste de DCFM, les potions, c'est bien, mais ça manque d'action.

A part quand il y a un Potter dans la classe, répliquais-je alors malicieusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bien, je te laisse te reposer Harry, me répond alors Séverus.

Sév'?

Oui?

As-tu gardé contact avec Tina et Marie?

Non, mais elles sont toujours en vie, du moins elles ne sont pas victimes de Voldy chou, me répond il en sortant.

Alors ais-je vraiment un nouveau maitre de potion? demande Minerva.

Oui Mrs.

Oh non Harry, maintenant tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Minerva, bien, je t'attend donc disons dans deux semaines, le temps que tu te reoposes, à 7h, dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, quel nom dois-je utiliser, es-tu Harry Potter ou Harry Smith?

Harry Potter, toujours.

Bien, mais tu auras un homonyme dans ta classe de septième année serpentard.

Serpentard vraiment? Bof, a-t-il le même caractère que moi?

Il s'attire beaucoup moins d'ennuis mais est aussi discret que toi, voir même plus, des fois, il disparait comme toi en fait.

Bien, tant qu'il s'attire pas d'ennuis, je peux le considerer comme mon p'tit frère alors...

Oui, Evan s'attire beaucoup moins d'ennui que toi.

Elle sort sur cette phrase, me laissant un temps seule avec l'infirmière.

Ainsi, vous êtes Harry Smith, et bien, vous pouvez vous venter d'être mon patient le plus régulier, même Rémus a fait moins de visite que vous à l'infirmerie.

Je sais, mais j'ai tout de même des excuses pour mes trois dernières années.

Rien que sur la dernière années, vous battez tout les records.

Je m'en serais bien passé, puis-je sortir?

C'est hors de question, vous passez la nuit ici, et vous allez me boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve, d'accord ou non.

Mais pourquoi?

Parce que vous sortez tout juste d'un combat et que votre magie est très faible, et puis, il faut bien que j'entretienne mon patient favori.

Grumph

Ravie de vous revoir Mr Potter, fini-t-elle en retournant dans son bureau, après m'avoir fait boire une potion anti douleur.

Cinq minute, voilà le temps que j'arrive à passer seul avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur...

Rémus!

Harry, comment vas-tu?

Bof, comme d'hab' quand je suis ici, faut que je prenne un abonnement je crois.

Ba non, c'est fini tout ça, t'a fini tes études ici et Voldemort est mort.

Mais tu as devant toi le nouveau prof' de potion, qu'en dis-tu?

Que je te voyais plus faire DCFM.

N'est ce pas? Mais j'ai laisé la place à Sev', alors que fais-tu là?

Ba, je suis venu te voir, et puis, j'ai moi aussi un poste ici.

Vraiment?

Ba oui, Minerva a finalement repri son poste de directrice adjointe, l'enseignement lui manquait, donc depuis la rentrée, je suis le directeur de Poudlard, et crois moi, ce n'est pas simple.

Ca je veux bien le croire Moony.

Mr Potter, mangez ça, puis buvez votre potion, intervient alors l'infirmière. Oh, monsieur le directeur.

Pompom voyons, tu me connais mieux que ça, appelle une bonne fois pour toute Rémus. Après Harry, je suis le patient que tu as vu le plus souvent.

Bien, puisque vous insistez, Rémus.

Pfff, répond-il en me regardant, tu crois qu'un jour elle me tutoiera?

Oh, peut être si tu lui en donne l'ordre.

Eh, tout les deux arrétez! Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez tant l'infirmerie Mr Potter, je pourrais vous y garder les deux semaine avant que vous ne débutiez, enfin si Mr le directeur vous fait signer votre contrat.

Passes dans mon bureau quand tu sortiras, un contrat tout propre t'y attendras. Je te laisse manger, il faudra qu'on parle aussi.

De ce qu'il c'est passer ou de ce qui se passera?

Les deux Harry, les deux.

Il sort, mais j'ai bien senti dans sa voie une pointe d'émotion.

Bref, je suis encore seul, avec un repas et une potion a avaler, mais j'ai meêm pas le temps de prendre ma fourchette que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Je vois alors rentrer un élève, brun, les cheveux en bataille, de taille assez petite, peut être un peu maigre pour son age, la tête baissée, comme s'il hésitait. En faite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi un James qui serait tout à coup devenu timide. Seulement, sa cravate et son blason sont verts et argents, alors je me dit que surement...

Evan?

Il lève la tête et je vois les yeux emeraudes de Lily, vraiment mon portrait craché avant mon départ pour le passé, mais d'ailleurs, j'ai quelle apparence maintenant?

Euh oui... euh Harry? Je peux t'appeler Harry?

Ba oui, c'est mon prénom, tu vas pas m'appeler Mr Potter quand même?

Non, enfin, c'est comme tu veux.

Evan, on se connais pas, enfin tu ne me connais pas, moi je t'ai connu pendant 3 mois, mais on est frère, je n'ai qu'un an de plus que toi, c'est bizzard vu que chronologiquement on est né la même année.

Oui mais j'ai 17ans et toi tu en as 18, me répond-il. Je voulais te voir au moins une fois, savoir si on pourrais apprendre à se connaitre, et si tu pouvais me faire partir de chez Pétunia, enfin seulement si tu veux hein...

Tu as grandi chez Pétunia? Bien sure que tu n'auras plus à retourner la bas, et je serais très heureux d'apprendre à te connaitre et que tu me connaisses aussi pour moi.

Merci, bon ba je dois y aller, mes amis vont m'attendre pour manger sinon.

Repasse me voir demain, on commencera à parler.

Mais j'ai cours demain.

Oh, bien ba, on verra plus tard alors.

A bientôt.

Je lui souris, il sort. Je commence alors enfin a manger, puis quand j'ai fini, j'attend que l'infirmière vienne me débarasser du plateau avant de boire ma potion.

Je croyais avoir été claire, prenez cette potion ou vous passerez deux semaines ici.

Oui, je vais la prendre, mais pourrais-je me voir avant?

Pourquoi?

Ba, je veux savoir quelle apparence j'ai, Harry Smith ou Harry Potter?

Ah!

Elle fait alors apparaitre un miroir, je vois alors que j'ai repri la majorité de mes traits caractéristique des Potter: cheveux bruns et en bataille, corps assez fin, mais je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes, mes yeux sont émeraues, et les quelques centimètres que j'avais gagnés lors de ma transformetion et pendant le temps dans le passé sont restés. En gros, je suis la synthése de mes deux identités, mais quelque chose à changé par rapport à eux: je n'ai plus rien à cacher.

Après mon observation, je vois ma potion et m'écroule sur mon oreiller. Je dors toute la nuit, et quand je me réveille, l'infirmière me fait un brau sourire.

Si vous ne forcez pas trop sur la magie pendant quelques jours et que vous vous alimentez bien, vous pouvez sortir.

Bien, merci Pompom!

Allez, filez avant que je change d'avi.

Je sors en rigolant et me dirige vers la grande salle: j'ai faim, je n'ai pas eu mon petit déjeuner, et Rémus doit s'y trouver. Effectivement, en rentrant dans la grande salle, à part le silence assourdissant que provoque mon entrée, la première chose que je remarque est Rémus, tronant fiérement dans le siège dudirecteur, où il à l'air parfaitement à sa place. Je le vois qui relève la tête face au silence soudain, qui me vois, me sourie et se lève.

Bien, puisque Mr Potter c'est décider pour une entrée remarquée, même s'il ne l'a pas voulu, j'en profite pour vous dire qu'il sera votre nouveau professeur de potion. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, il ne prendra ses fonctions que dans deux semaines, en attendant, le professeur Rogue se chargera toujours de ce cours. D'ailleur, des nouveaux emplois du temps vous seront distribuer car vous pourrez enfin avoir plus d'heures dans ces deux matières.

Bien, pendant tout ce discours, je n'ai pas bouger, mais je me décide enfin à prendre la direction de la table des professeurs. Les seuls que je connaissent sont Rémus, Minerva, Séverus et ... Hermione.

Je m'assois entre Hermione et Rémus.

harry! Quel plaisir de te voir!

Merci 'Mione.

Et bien, on peut dire que tu n'es jamais discret quand tu arrives quelque part.

Est ce ma faute à moi si j'ai cette cicatrice et si tout le monde me connait?

T'as raison, tu devrais retourner faire un tour dans le passé afin de te venger encore une fois contre voldemort, rigole Hermione.

Ah non, maintenant qu'il est mort, c'est bon, je le laisse en paix.

Sage décision Harry, réplique Rémus. Bien , tu me rejoins dans mon bureau quand tu as fini? Le mot de passe est maraudeurs.

Bien chef!

Là, Hermione recommence à sourire, puis rajoute avant de se lever aussi pour se diriger vers sa salle de cours.

C'est vraiment bon de te retrouver Harry.

Je mange rapidement et monte au bureau de Dumbledore, non de Rémus, oui de Rémus! Je dis le mot de passe, monte les escaliers, toque à la porte et rentre après l'invitation du directeur.

Bien, Harry, je ne te demanderis pas ce qui c'est passé lors de la bataille finale, j'y étais, seulement voilà, j'aimerais que tu demande à Fumseck de m'envoyer un message là-bas. Tu sais que le phoenix peuvent créer des failles temporelles?

Oui, Rom's, je vais envoyer ce message, je l'écrirais en sortant, d'ailleurs, il faut que je récupère Fumseck.

Oui, maintenant, parlons avenir, déjà tient, voilà ton contrat.

Je le signe, puis je le lui rend.

Tu sais, je suis très fier de ce que tu as accompli, et je suis heureux que tu restes à Poudlard, on pourra continuer à se voir comme ça.

Oui, on pourra continuer à se voir, mais...

T'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu aimes l'adolescent qui avais ton age.

Mais je t'aime aussi, mais comme un père.

Et bien, tu m'en vois flater, fiston!

Je sourie, on c'est compri, je ressort heureux, même si mes parents sont morts, même si rémus, mon amour me manque, moi je suis là et entouré. Bon, j'ai une lettre à lui envoyer, deux personnes à chercher et une visite à rendre, ba oui, Sirius doit bien se planquer quelque part.

D'abord, la lettre pour rémus, après une dizaine de brouillons, le sol de la bibliothèque commence à entasser les parchemins froissés, j'arrive enfin à écrire la lettre qui me convient.

_Rémus_

_Mon amour, mon adoré, ne t'inquiète pas de ma disparition, je suis juste retourné dans mon époque après la mort de Voldemort. Je suis désolé de ne pas rester près de toi, je me suis juste réveillé ici, où tu me manques et où tu me manqueras toujours. Je te donnes quelques nouvelles: je vais être prof de potion, et Rom's est le directeur de Poudlard, 'Mione est prof' aussi, mais je ne lui est pas demandé de quoi, Sév' est celui de DCFM et Minerva est toujours la prof' de métamorphose, comme quoi, certaiens choses ne changent pas. Je n'ai pas encore revu Sirius, mais Evan m'a rendu visite, il a l'air timide, je suis désolé que tu ne puisses obtenir sa garde, mais ne sait-on jamais, bât toi pour l'avoir. Afin que tu sois le seul à avoir des nouvelle du futur, ma lettre s'enflamera dès que tu auras fini de la lire, je suis désolé, mais c'est indispensable._

_Je m'en vais chercher des traces de Marie et Tina, ne te laisse pas abbatre par la mort de James, Lily et Peter. Ne m'oublie pas, mais tourne la page mon amour, je suis sure que tu trouveras le compagnon idéal. Ne vis pas dans le passé, car si le futur n'est jamais tracé, le passé non plus, la preuve en est de mon voyage. _

_Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire adieu mon amour, mais je sais que tu comprendras, ouvres ton coeur, ais confiance en toi, tu es un être bon et sache que vraiment jamais je n'oublierais nos moments passés ensemble, ils sont mes souvenirs les plus précieux._

_Une dernière chose mon amour, je charge Fumseck (c'est mon phoenix maintenant que Dumbledore est mort) de me ramener toutes mes affaires, il a une heure, alors si tu veux me répondre, une dernière fois, met ta lettre dans ma malle, et garde quelque chose, un dernier souvenir de moi._

_Bisous mon amour, tu me manqueras_

_Harry Smith Potter._

Je prend Fumseck et lui demande de donner cette lettre au rémus dès qu'il se réveille après la bataille finale à Godric's hollow, puis de rassembler et me ramener toutes mes affaires, mais de rester là-bas uneeure afin d'attendre une éventuelle réponse de Rémus.

Ensuite, je prend des livres d'archive de Poudlard et compulse le registre de l'année 1979-1980. Je trouve les adresses des familles de Tina et Marie. Je les notes, puiis je range et sors de Poudlard. De là, je vais jusqu'à pré au lard, où je flane un peu avant d'appeler le magicobus.

Salut Stan, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne me sorte son discours, 12 square Grimmaurd s'il te plait, et j'aimerais aussi que tu reviennes me chercher là-bas deux heures après m'y avoir déposé.

Harry! Bien, Ern', 12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres!

Bien, Stan.

Je paye le voyage et le bus fait un bond, je suis alors diretement devant la maison de mon parrain.

Tu seras toujours prioritaire, me glisse Ern'.

Je souris et descend, je pense très fort à l'adresse puis la maison apparait. Je sonne, et j'entend quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers. La porte s'ouvre, j'ai devant moi un Sirius radieux.

Harry! me salue-t-il après une minute d'ébahissement.

Salut Siri', je peux rentrer?

Bien sure, aller viens.

Et on passe deux heures à parler de tout, puis je repars après avoir eu l'assurance que je pourrais loger chez lui pendant deux semaines. Je reprend donc le bus pour me remndre à la supposé adresse de Tina. Je donne l'adresse, paye le voyage et redescend à l'endroit demandé. je regarde un peu autour de moi, la maison indiquée est assez grande, un peu comme Godric's Hollow. Je m'avance, je respire un bon coup et je sonne. C'est une dame, assez vieille qui ouvre, elle écarquille les yeux puis m'invite à entrer.

Mrs Kimly?

Oui, c'est bien moi, Mr Potter.

Oh, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, voila, j'ai connu Tina et j'aurais aimé reprendre contact avec elle...

Bien sûre, bien sûre, je lui envoie un hibou pour lui dire que vous la chercher, je suis sure quelle vous contactera.

Dites seulement que je suis Harry Smith, ça fait déjà quelques années, mais elle devrait s'en souvenir, merci beaucoup Mrs, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Bien jeune homme, alors à bientôt.

Donc me voilà de retour dans le magicobus pour aller à la deuxième adresse pour retrouver Marie. Je descend, je regarde un peu autour de moi, et avant même que je n'ai pus sonner, quelqu'un sort. Je regarde un peu qui c'est et m'exclame:

Marie!

Hum, oui? Vous êtes?

Oh, je suis Harry Smith, ou Harry Potter, comme tu veux.

Oh Harry! je suis ravie de te revoir. Viens, j'allais rejoindre des amies en ville, viens si tu veux.

Non, je voudrais pas déranger, et puis tu sais, les discussions de filles, moi...

Oui bien sure, ba reviens quand tu veux.

Avec plaisir, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, a bientôt.

Et cette fois, je transplane, square grimmaurd où Sirius m'attend, avec le retour de Fumseck, avec toute mes affaires du passé. dans la malle, je vois une lettre, que je me décide à ouvrir.

_Harry_

_Je sens heureux que tu ailles bien et que tu t'en sois sortit, merci de m'avoir sauvé, je ne l'oublierais pas, et je ne t'oublierais pas, bien que maintenant, on ne puisse plus avoir la même relation, je suppose que dans ton présent, je suis vieux et tu me considère comme ton père... Sache que j'en suis heureux, ba oui, j'en avais parlé avec Rom's avant leur départ, et il était très heureux de votre relation. N'oublie pas Sirius, c'est lui ton parain après tout, et moi, et bien, j'ai Evan, non?_

_Bien,je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je me dépèche d'écrire, je t'aime aussi de tout mon coeur, mais je te promet de passer à autre chose, sans pour autant t'oublier. Fais-en de même. Tu m'as vraiment apporté beaucoup, je ne regrette rien de ce qui est arrivé et tu resteras toujours pour moi le petit enfant peureux que j'ai connu cette semaine-là. Crois en toi 'Ry, t'es vraiment le meilleur (la preuve, t'as tué Voldy, bravo). Ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir tué, c'était lui ou toi, et à ce moment là, tu l'as fait pour moi. Tu es vraiment un jeune homme bon, généreux et magnifique, je t'ai seulement pris quelques photos de nous._

_Bisous mon amour, et au revoir_

_Je t'aime_

_Rémus L._

Après cette lettre, seules quelques larmes trahissent mon émotion, mais je suis vraiment heureux.

Ca fait déjà une semaine que je vis square Grimmaurd, je recherche un appartement où je puisse vivre pendant l'été avec Evan pour le moment, puis où je puisse emmener mes copains. Ce soir, j'ai réussit à convaincre Sirius et Rémus de sortir tout les trois, en faite, on va retrouver Marie et Tina. En faite, Marie non plus n'est pas au courant, c'est Tina et moi qui organisons cela, suite à la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyé pour reprendre contact. Evan sera là aussi, puisque c'est une sortie "en famille". Et puis comme ça, j'apprendrais à le connaitre un peu avant qu'il ne soit mon élève. En tout cas, on peut dire que j'ai tout réussi dans ce "voyage": Séverus est rester du "bon coté", Peter n'a pas trahi, Sirius n'a pas fait douze ans de prison, j'ai retrouver Tina et Marie, Rémus est heureux. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, il a une TRES bonne raison d'être heureux, avec Séverus, on a réussi à trouver un remède définitif à la lycanthropie, Rémus n'est donc plus un loup garou, il est juste animagus loup. Voilà, je suis en train de faire reconstruire Godric's Hollow, ce sera le manoir des maraudeurs et de leur descendance, on s'y retrouvera tous chaque noël et au moins un mois pendant l'été, Sirius dans l'ancienne chambre de James, Rémus dans la chambre d'amis, Evan dans la chambre de Sélena et Henry et moi au grenier, qui sera aménager.

Voilà le fameux destin de ce manoir qui a vue passer des génération de Potter, descendants de Godric Griffondore, et qui en verra encore bien d'autres (je désire adopter, comme la guerre à laissé plein d'orphelins, je pourrais toujours en receuillir quelques uns...).

FIN


End file.
